Requests
by Sarrabr4
Summary: Based on Episode 1x12 in the panio room after Aaron meets with President Kirkman. Emily and Aaron decide to give themselves another shot
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination.**

 **A/N: Ok so I had another Designated Survivor idea. A, make it right between Emily and Aaron based on episode 1x12 after Aaron goes to see the president and he finds Emily sitting at the piano. Hope you guys will like it.**

* * *

Aaron walked through the halls of the West Wing, a slight head ache coming on but as he walked past a hall on his right, he stopped and took a step back. He could hear some music coming from a few rooms down so he decided to follow it. He moved his body slightly in the doorframe and found Emily sitting at the piano, her fingers gliding against the keys. He watched her play a few seconds before she hit a wrong key and sighed in utter frustration. He started clapping and Emily jumped, not expecting someone to overhear her, least of all Aaron. Tensions were high between them and she knew part of that was her fault. They had kissed in his office and things seemed to be looking up for them both and she had been asked by the president to investigate him, among others and it had taken a toll on her and ultimately, a potential relashionship with him.

"Hey, uh. How long have you been standing there?" She asked awkwardly.

"Long enough to hear how good you are." He walked into the room. "I didn't know you played." He added as she scoffed.

"I was serious about it for a while but now I just, play to relieve the stress." She admitted.

"And does it work?" He laughed nervously.

"Sometimes."

"So I just got back from the hospital." He could see that she was fighting with herself in her features and it annoyed him that he had been so hard on her for what she was ordered to do. "Listen. I, I get why you were being so cagey.

"It was a matter of national security, Aaron. He asked me to vet you, it was strictly classified." She watched as he slipped his hands in his dress pants pockets. "So when you confronted me, I couldn't tell you what was going on."

"I know." She could read sincerity in his features. "I know, he told me. I'm sorry." He looked at his feet, trying to find the right words. "I was a bit of a jerk." He finally admitted.

"I get it, it was stressful for both of us.'

"Yeah."

"So, ah, do you take any request?"

"Sure." She smiled and looked down at her hands. "So what will it be? Aaron sported a surprised look on his face and chuckled nervously. He hadn't expected her to say yes quite frankly.

"I." He laughed nervously.

"Didn't think I'd say yes?"

"You caught me. I'll let you pick this one."

"Ok." She smiled back at him, knowing exactly what to play. "This one was my mom's favourite." She said before starting.

Aaron watched as her fingers glided against the keys, the melody finally setting in his mind, the sound bouncing off the walls of the room. He recognized the song and smiled as he watched her play. It was the first time he heard What a Wonderful World from Louis Armstrong played on the piano and he didn't think he'd listen to it any other way in the future.

Emily played the last keys of the melody she knew by heart and her fingers stilled as she exhaled a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. Having Aaron so close to her was making it slightly harder to breathe. She could smell his musky cologne and they invaded every one of her senses.

"Em." He placed his large hand over her smaller one.

"Aaron." She breathed heavily. "Do you think it's too late, for us?" She looked at him through hooded eyes.

"It doesn't have to be, not if you don't want it too." With everything that had happened, he wanted her to make the first move. He didn't want to pressure her into anything she wasn't ready for.

She shifted in her seat, her fingers linking with his as she angled her body so she was facing him more on the bench. She leaned up and pressed her lips to his in a chaste kiss, Aaron closing his eyes at the feeling of her lips on his. "I." She started, not sure what the right words were right now. "Want to join me for dinner tonight?" She whispered against his lips.

"I would love too." He removed his hand from hers and he already missed the contact of her soft skin against his. "I'll pick you up at your office around seven if there isn't a National crisis?"

"Perfect." She watched him as he stood and their eyes locked as he walked out of the room, Emily giving him a small smile. She sat at the piano a few seconds longer as she waited for her heart to stop beating so fast. When she was sure she was presentable, she made her way towards her office, hell bent on keeping her mind on work in order to keep it off Aaron and the dinner they would be sharing later that evening.

They barely had time to see each other during the day since their schedules were so busy but both kept their fingers crossed that no huge crisis would prevent them from enjoying a quiet evening together. Aaron looked at his watch as he made it into his office and smiled at himself.

"What is that smile all about?" He jumped at the sound of Seth's voice.

"Damn it Seth, what are you doing here?" He breathed out, trying to stop the thumping of his heart.

"Well you've been sporting that stupid smirk on your face all day and that can only mean one thing, you have a date with a girl." Seth smiled smugly at his assumption.

"I'm not telling you anything." He took a seat behind his desk. Truth was, he didn't want to jinx it. Both he and Emily had taken a step to get back to a better place between the two and he didn't want to do anything to get in the way of that, including some teasing from Seth.

"Ah come on Shore, throw a guy a bone."

"No way, not this time." He gave him his signature smirk and started putting order on his desk. "Now unless there is a crisis that you need us to discuss, I'm done for the day."

"Fine." Seth stood from Aaron's couch. "Things never stay secret for long in the West Wing." Aaron simply smiled at him as he watched him leave. When he was done with tidying his desk, he gave his professional Blackberry a last look before grabbing his briefcase and heading out the door, turning the light off and closing his door before going to Emily's office. He made it to her door and leaned against her doorframe as he watched her work sitting at the table that was in her office. She was so engrossed in what she was doing that she didn't notice or acknowledge him so he just took her all in. Her hair was settled in a loose bun on top of her head and her red heels were discarded under the table. He couldn't help the smile that made it to his lips.

"You do realize it's creepy being watched like that?" She looked up as he laughed.

"A little bit but I couldn't help myself." He walked farther inside. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah." She ran her hand in her face. "I'll finish it in the morning." She grabbed her shoes before getting up. They walked out and they walked shoulder to shoulder towards the exit and Aaron walked her to her car.

"So where are we going?" He asked as he opened her door.

"Meet me at my place, I'll whip something up." She smiled.

"Who knew Emily Rhodes could cook." He smirked playfully.

"I guess I'm full of surprises." He placed her hand on the one that was holding her door. He returned her smile and let her get in before making it to his own car. Although they spend hours on end in the White House, every once in a while, they would end up at one of their places to get their ideas sorted and more work done. So it didn't take very long for him to do the drive to Emily's and he parked behind her. He made his way through the complex and let himself in. "Make yourself at home, I'm going to grab a quick shower." She called out and all Aaron saw was a blur.

He'd be lying though if his mind didn't give him ideas at Emily's in nothing but a towel. He put his coat on a hook in the powder room and walked inside, trying to know more about Emily Rhodes by going through the place. He found several pictures on the mantle but he took the one with her who he assumed was her mother, the both smiling during what he figured was her college graduation. There was another one with a guy and they were drapped all over each other. For a second, a jealous surge course through his body but he didn't have time to dwell on it as Emily returned, fresh faced and wearing a black camisole and khaki green lounge pants.

"Wine?" She questionned as she walked into the kitchen, Aaron taking a seat at the breakfast bar.

"Sure." He leaned against the counter and watched her move around. "So." He was a bit nervous and didn't know how to come out with it so he just did came out with it. "Who's the guy on the pictures?"

"Is it jealousy I sense?" She smirked as she handed him a glass of red wine.

"I don't get jealous. I'm just trying to get to know more about you." He defended himself, loosening his tie.

"He's my brother Max." She returned to the stove and started to boil some water. She pulled some things from the fridge and started making some sauce. "We don't see each other as much as we'd like though."

"You've got a pretty demanding job Emily."

"Still, I should try to do better." She put the pasta in the water. "And my mom complains that I never come home anymore."

"Moms will do that to you." He chuckled.

"What about you? You never talk about your family."

"There's nothing to say there." He downed the rest of the glass. Emily knew better than to pry when his jaw was set like that so she dropped the subject all together. "So, the piano!" He smiled. "What's the story behind that?"

"I started in high school and my music teacher thought I had a real talent so my mom got me private lessons." She mixed the food and made two plates. Aaron took both glasses and the bottle and followed Emily in the living room. They made small talk as they dug in.

"This is really good." Emily looked down and blushed.

"Thanks." They talked about everything, trying to stay away from any kind of talk of work. They ended up delving into college stories and Emily's sides were hurting from laughing so hard.

"It's good to hear you laugh." Aaron said softly when she managed to catch her breath. "Youe so serious all of the time."

"Our job doesn't leave time for laughs." She said somberly as she put her plate on the table.

"Maybe we need to change that." He pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, a shot of electricity going through his fingers. Emily couldn't say a word as her breath caught in her throat.

"Aaron." She managed to say. "What are we doing here?"

"What I should have done a while ago." He leaned in and captured her lips in his. Her fingers found the hair at the nape of his neck as he slid his tongue against her lips to ask permission. He slid closer to her as he deepened it. His hand came to rest against her hip as his body did the talking but air became and issue and they had to part.

"Aaron." She was breathless, fire in her chest. Her feelings were muddled and her insecurities were doing nothing to help. "We have to talk about this." Her eyes remained closed and she tried to return her breathing to normal.

"We're moving too fast." It wasn't a reproach or a question, he could simply see it in her eyes as she opened them.

"I'm sorry." He could see the sincerity in her eyes so he smiled at her.

"Don't ever be sorry Emily." He ran his thumb against her cheek. "I'll let you set the pace." He kissed her again to tell her he was sincere before pulling away and getting up, taking their empty plates.

"Leave those." She stood too. "I'll take care of it later."

"It's the least I can do after you cooked dinner." He walked around her to make sure she didn't reach for the plates herself and he put them in the sink. "I should get going." He noticed the time behind them.

"Yeah, we have a big day tomorrow." She didn't really want him to leave just yet but she knew that he was right. She walked him to the door and he slipped his coat back on. "I'll see you in the morning." She opened the door and he stayed in the doorframe a few minutes longer.

"Yeah. Good night Em." He smiled at her but she pushed herself on her toes and kissed him.

"Good night." She smiled back at him before he left. She closed the door and pressed her back against it, exhaling loudly. She went to bed, leaving the dishes for the morning, knowing she would have a good night of sleep, laced with dreams of Aaron until she saw him in the morning.

* * *

 **A/N: So here is the first chapter. I wanted to have their relationship move differently after Aaron speaks with Kirkman about the investigation into him. I hope you guys will like it and please take a few seconds to review before you go, they always help.- Sarra**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination.**

 **A/N:I want to thank everyone who left a review on the first chapter, it really means a lot to me. I wasn't expecting this kind of response considering that i haven't seen stories being updated on the site but i'm pleasently surprised so Thank you.**

* * *

Aaron walked into his apartment with a smile on his face. He removed his tie and untucked his shirt on the way to his room, setting it on his desk before retreating to his master en-suite. He washed his face and removed his shirt and pants, leaving him only clad in black briefs. He was finally in a good place and hoped it wasn't just a fluke. He would go to bed and dream of Emily Rhodes, resting for what he knew would be a chaotic day.

When he stepped foot through the West Wing, chaos was already reigning but he stopped in his office long enough to put his briefcase down before the phone on his desk rang, calling him down to Command Ops. There was a crisis at the Mexican border and he was stuck down there for hours. By the time he went back up to the real world, lunch was long past and the small pile on his desk was now big.

"I didn't see you this morning." He looked up when he heard the voice and gave Emily a smile.

"I got called down to Command Ops as soon as I set foot in this place and now I got triple the fires to kill as I did this morning." He sat down roughly on his chair.

"So that means you have time for a late lunch?" She raised a bag from behind her back as he leaned back in his chair.

"Not much but yeah." Emily sat opposite from him and started taking the food out and setting it on his desk. It only took five minutes before his desk phone rang. "Aaron Shore." He answered roughly in the phone. Emily could see it in his eyes that the phonecall was making him angry. "I'll be right there." He slammed it down. "I'm sorry Em but I have to go. Rain check?"

"I'll pick you up at seven if there isn't a National crisis?" She smiked, making him laugh.

"Yeah." He looked to make sure the door was closed before leaning down to kiss her. "You look beautiful by the way."

"Thanks." She blushed and watched him walk out the door. She closed every container and left him a note before leaving his office under the extensive buzzing of her phone. It was her turn to try to put out fires on her end. Their usual teamwork was tested for a second day in a row as they worked on different issues in different sections of the White House, Seth stuck with the press core, under fire yet again.

Aaron pulled on his tie roughly as he returned to his office, slamming the door behind him. He didn't lose patience often but his day had proven to have played on his last nerve. The only light in all of the chaos was what was waiting for him on his desk. The rest of lunch was all packed and there was a note with Emily's handwriting on it. He opened it and immmediately smiled.

 _Don't forget, I'm picking you up at seven. You better have a request this time._

 _Em_

He put it aside and fished inside the bag before he removed his jacket and attacked the pile of files on his desk if he had any hope of getting out of this place early. He looked up when there was a knock on his door.

"Is it seven already?" He pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes for a few seconds.

"Yeah. Everything ok?" She walked into his office and took a seat in the chair in front of his desk.

"Still lots of things to do. I don't think I can get out of here right now." He admitted.

"How about I give you a hand for an hour and then we can get out of here?"

"I can't ask you to do that Em, I'm sure you've had a long day." He frowned.

"Good thing you didn't ask." She smirked, taking the first file on the top. They kept their heads together and managed to get a few things done and when Aaron finally let himself look at the time, there were only a couple of files left.

"I don't think I would have been able to do this without you Em, thanks."

"It's nothing, we make a great team." And she didn't say that to boost the two of them up, it was simply a fact in the White House that Aaron Shore andd Emily Rhodes made one hell of a duo.

"Come on, let's get out of here. I'll make a quick stop to my place to change and I'll pick some food on the way to your place?"

"How about I grab the food while you go change? I'm sure you're starving." She stood from her chair.

"No way. You made dinner yesterday so tonight it's on me." He walked around his desk and faced her. "Oh and by the way, Seth suspects I've been seeing someone."

"How did he know that?" As far as she was concerned, they were both professionnal when they were in here.

"I might have been in a happy mood yesterday."

"You're going to have to work on your poker face then." She looked up at him, her fingers playing with his tie.

"I just don't want you to be surprised if he tries to ambush you with questions." He pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I can hold my own where Seth is concerned." She chuckled. "Now come on, let's get out of here." She pulled him down by the tie and kissed him tenderly.

"Yeah, let's go." They split up at his door and went their seperate way as to not arise suspiscions and Emily took a quick, hot shower when she arived to release the tension in her shoulders, changing into a pair of worn out jeans and a pink blouse. She grabbed herself a beer while she waited for Aaron.

He walked into his place and quickly stripped and showered, the whole day putting some tension in his body like it had rarely had in a while. He changed into a pair of dark wash jeans and a black polo shirt before running his hand through his wet, curely hair. He knew that he needed to get them cut but that was a mission for another day. He hurried out the door and he grabbed some chinese from the restaurant down the street from his place. He knocked on her door and waited for her to answer. Getting no answer, he trained his ear and heard the sound of the piano. He knocked again and let himself in and she was sitting, her back to him, playing a classical song, a beer sitting on the top of the piano. He waited until she was done to make his presence known, clapping his hands.

"I didn't hear you come in." She jumped slightly but smiled when she took him all in.

"I knocked twice but I can get now why you didn't hear me. That sounded amazing Em."

"Thanks." She blushed, standing up and taking her bottle back. "What do you got there?"

"You're favourite from that small place down the street from my place." He set the bag on her kitchen counter.

"My favourite huh?" She kinked her eyebrow with a smile.

"You don't think I notice when you take the exact same order when we order from there?" He proceeded in taking all the containers out.

"Maybe I'm predictable. A beer?" She walked to her fridge.

"Sure." He smiled as she handed it to him. "So about us."

"Look Aaron. I meant it yesterday."

"I know Em and I meant it too. You set the pace but at some point, we're going to have to tell people, our boss for starters." They sat down and started eating from the containers. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"I get where you're going with this but I, can we wait a little longer before telling him?"

"I can live with that but I can't guarantee that I won't slip, specially when you're so close."

"Outside of our offices and closed doors, you need to keep your hands to yourself Aaron."

"Fine." He huffed dramatically with a chuckle. "You'll have to do the same though." He teased her.

"Oh I can handle myself." She said with confidence.

"You're on then." This wasn't how the evening had started but it would be interesting come tomorrow how they would handle themselves at work.

"So." She started. "Did you think about your request?"

"I have actually but I'm not telling you until we're done eating." He stuffed his mouth with pineapple chicken in his mouth. Conversation was always easy between the two, even outside of work and Emily ended up in yet another fit of giggles, two nights in a row. Aaron had told her about his very first day on the Hill and it was less than impressive. Of course it helped shape him into the National Security Adviser he had become now and he could finally look back on that very first day and laugh about it. "Ok so now that you're done laughing at my first day on the Hill, you need to spill."

"Oh, I'm not telling you that story sober, no way."

"I'll keep that under advisement." She could see the clogs turning in his mind for another time in the future.

"Try not to lose sleep over how you're going to get me drunk enough for me to tell you that story." She pointed her chop sticks in his direction.

"Promise." He pushed the carton he was eating from and took a pull of his beer.

"Thanks for dinner." He simply gave his head a nod before she continued. "But we're spending entirely too much time at my place and not enough at yours."

"I don't own a piano so unless we drop the whole request thing, you'll be seeing a whole lot more of me."

"Not that I would ever complain." She eyes him up and down as she stood and made her way towards her piano. "So what will it be?" She sat in front of the keys in an effort to distract herself from thoughts of Aaron and her on the couch as she pulled that shirt over his head out of her mind.

"Do you know Bryan Adams?"

"Yeah, which one?" She looked at him sideways, bumbing her sholder to his arm, the extra hight between the two aparent.

"Everything I do." He trailed.

"I do it for you."" She finished for him, positioning herself over the keys. "I used to be obsessed about learning it." She blushed as she admitted yet another thing about herself. She only heard him hum in response as she started playing it. Watching her play like this made Aaron see another side of her. When he had first caught her two days before, she was nervous about someone finding out but now, her shoulders were relaxed as she played the song. He had never seen her so in her element apart from in her role in Politics and he was happy to find out yet another thing about her. "Why did you pick this song?" She whispered as she finished playing, closing her eyes to stop her racing heart.

"Because that's how I feel." He placed his hand on her thigh and lowered it to her knee. Her body couldn't take it anymore and she moved to straddle him on the bench running her fingers through his curls.

"Tell me about it." She breathed out before she kissed him with everything she had in her. He pushed his tongue past her lips and she pushed her body closer into his as she deepened it. She knew that it would lead to her bed but right now she didn't care, she just wanted to be as humanly close to him as posssible. He pushed himself up and let her wrap her legs around his waist as his hands held her firmly under her butt, they lips never breaking contact. She moaned as he moved his right hand to the back of her neck, holding her to him. He debated where to go but ultimately deciding on the couch to prevent him from going too far with her. His back hit the couch and they parted but only briefly before she made a move for his lips again. Her hands fiddled with the bottom of his shirt and gently started lifting it from his body. His head finally took coltrol as she pushed the shirt higher up his abs and his hands found hers and stilled them.

"Emily." His breathing was ragged and his body was buzzing with want.

"What's wrong? I thought you wanted this too." Her body struggling to find control.

"You have no idea how much I want this." He cupped her cheeks and she stiffened ever so slightly, bracing herself for the rejection. "If I don't stop us now, I'm not sure how much I'll be able to control myself." He wanted to be completely honest with her.

"What if I don't want you to control yourself?" She tried raising his shirt again but he stopped her attempt a second time.

"I don't want us to make the same mistakes twice Em." He kissed her lips gently. "I want us to take it slow, do this right."

"Than I have a request this time." She bunched his shirt at the chest and closed her eyes before formulating it. "Give me one week and we tell Kirkman." She said, changing her mind from what she had asked of him earlier. "I don't think I'd be able to hide it for too long."

"Deal." He chuckled. He knew things were muddled in her head as much as him but as long as the talked about it, he was more than ok to figure it out along with her. She stayed on his lap a little while longer, their lips attached to each other. They stayed in until late and Aaron reluctantly extricated himself from her to go back to his place for the night, the real world waiting for them once more in the morning.

* * *

 **A/N: So this story seems to be writing itself and here is chapter two done already. I'm trying to pick the songs in regards to the evolution of their relationship and I'm trying to make them move fast enough to be believable considering they hurt each other in the past. I really hope you guys liked this chapter and please take a second to review before you go - Sarra**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination**

 **A/N: Thanks to everyone who left a review on the second chapter. So this chapter I wanted to base it loosely on episode 2x08 where Aaron goes to Afghanistan with Kirkman but I figured I'd tweek it so that it wasn't a planned trip.**

* * *

It was one in the morning when the phone had rung and he had scrambled to get dressed and out the door. He figured that he'd get some food once he was in and he had a suit in his office and a few ties waiting for him in the first drawer is his desk as a precautionary measure.

He ran inside and Seth had just walked in. "Where's Emily?" He questionned as they walked into his office, heading for his clothes, knowing he had to change quickly.

"I haven't seen her yet but I was on the couch in my office." Aaron finally took in Seth's apppearance and the state of his shirt was all the explanation he needed. "But Kirkman wants to see us in his office ASAP." He turned around and left Aaron's office. He took a step forward and that's when Emily walked past his door.

"Em." She stopped dead in her tracks and poked her head in his office.

"What's going on Aaron?" She took in his on appearance and was surprised that he wasn't dressed in his usual suit

"I have no idea but Kirkman wants us in his office now." She didn't question it but simply followed him in the direction of the Oval office. "Mr President." The three of them presented themselves to their Commander in Chief.

"I'm sorry I woke you up so early but there wasn't any time to waste." The three of them nodded. "This mission needs to be done quickly and in secret."

"What are we looking at Sir?" Aaron crossed his arms over his chest, his jaw setting firmly, something Emily didn't always like. She looked from him to the President and waiting with her breath stuck in her throat.

"Air Force One is waiting to take us to Afghanistan and we have to go quickly. Aaron, I'm going to need you on this one." Aaron took a step forward and took the folder that was given to him.

"Yes Sir." He knew Emily had her eyes on him but he couldn't let it show that they were together right now.

"But Sir." She finally found her voice. "That's highly dangerous, not to mention reckless."

"It's what needs to be done Emily. I need you and Seth to hold down the fort while we're gone. This is a covert operation and no one can know that we left the country. Is it understood?" Lyor had arrived in the meantime.

"Yes Sir." She tried to keep her voice firm but inside, she was terrified.

"Aaron, we leave in fifteen."

"Yes Sir." He took his leave and left the room, ignoring Emily's eyes following his every move. Only a few seconds passed before he heard her feet hitting the floor frantically.

"Aaron, Aaron stop." She grabbed onto his arm and turned him around to face her.

"There's no time for this Emily. You heard the President, we leave in fifteen." He turned around and made his way to his office, Emily still following behind, trying to keep up with his longer strides.

"Aaron. Stop acting like this isn't freaking you out." She did nothing now to hide the tremble in her voice as she watched Aaron stuff some of the clothes he left in his office in a bag. "We just got our shit together and you're just going to leave to the most dangerous country on the planet right now?"

"Emily." He set his bag down next to his desk and took her arms in his hands. "I know this is scary right now but I need to focus on what we're about to do here. I need you to keep it together. You will be the highest ranking officer in the White House while we're gone after all." He gave her his signature smirk to try to get her to walk off the proverbial ledge.

"Fine." She huffed in annoyance, gaining some strength from his words. "Than here's my request for this time, no, my orders." He was about to give her a snarky comeback but one look in her eyes and he stopped his thoughts. "You come back to me in one piece Aaron Shore, do you hear me?" She pulled him by the lappels of his shirt.

"Yes ma'am, I'll do my best." He knew that making promises was a dangerous game so he chose not to.

"Okay." She offered simply before letting go of him but he held onto her arms. They looked into each other's eyes before he leaned down and kissed her. It wasn't soft but filled with a promise to be careful.

"I'll find you when I get back." He kissed her forehead and released her before grabing his bag and leaving his office in the direction of the Oval Office to meet with the President before their departure. He hated leaving her in that state but this was a time sensitive issue and he only hoped that nothing bad would happen there. "Make sure she doesn't do anything stupid." He crossed paths with Seth and Lyor but didn't let either one of them answer before he joined President Kirkman and Mike so they would be escorted to Air Force One.

They were quickly in the air and Aaron took his seat and grabbed the folder he was given earlier so he could look it over one more time. It took a couple hours before the phone next to him rang. He listened to the information he was given and stood to convey it to the President.

Tom Kirkman was sitting in his office, his head in files with a pen and pad on his right taking notes when the door opened. "Sir, we're thirty miles out, we're about to go dark."

"Ok." He put his pen down and watched as Aaron closed the door but he decided to stop him. "Aaron." Aaron pushed the door back open and stepped into the room.

"Sir?"

"How long have you and Emily been seeing each other?" Aaron stood straighter as his boss's question, ready to deny it but he decided otherwise.

"It's very new, only a few days Sir." He didn't need to go into the details of the status of their relationship before the investigation, the President having already apologized for having put Emily in the position she had been in.

"I want you too keep her updated on what's going on here. I don't need her distracted while we're gone." Aaron forgot for a moment that the President knew Emily more than he did and had probably picked up on her distress in the Oval Office earlier.

"I will Sir." He gave the man a small smile before taking his leave, releasing the breath he didn't know he had been holding in. He resumed his seat as the lights of the plane were turned off. He leaned his head back against the seat and thought of a way to send Emily a message to say that they had arrived safely.

Once they touched ground, they were provided with a bulletproof vest and escorted to the military base and Aaron went in search of the person in charge of comms. He was given a satelite phone and he tried to find a more quiet spot to make the call. It rang more times than he could count so he figured that she was in a meeting that she couldn't get out of. He closed his eyes as her voice came on in the guise of her voicemail message and he let it settle his anxious body. "Hey Em, it's me. We've landed safely and I know it won't be easy but I'll try to touch base with you at least once before we come back home. I promise I'm trying to stay safe." He hung up and went to rejoin the rest of the operation.

Emily had been walking through the halls of the White House all day going from one meeting to the next, barely even having time to look at her BlackBerry. She knew it would be filled with messages but she'd have to deal with them later. It was late in the afternoon when she finally managed to breathe more than a second at a time but when she sat at her desk and looked at her phone she noticed her voicemail flashing. She decided to make it her first priority and she pressed it to her ear and listened as Aaron's voice became the only sound worth hearing. She listened to it a second time just to memorise his voice before she went back to the rest of her day.

The compound had just been attacked and President Kirkman was being pulled away towards Air Force One by Mike but he stopped at Aaron's level for some details.

"Was the base hit?"

"No Sir. Suicide bomber leveled a market a few miles away, it was a coordinated attack. CIA safe house was also raided." Aaron gave him their latest intell.

"American casualties?"

"Four of our agents are dead sir."

"Was Kevin Dean one of them?"

"They think he got out." Agent Wells added. "He was seen leaving the back of the safe house."

"Any way we can reach him?"

"No, sir." The following minutes were complete chaos as Mike tried to get the President on Air Force One only to be rebuked by the man who had other ideas. The mission would continue as planned.

Emily's world suddenly stopped turning on it's axis as she heard the news on her television screen right before dinner time. News had come that a bombing around an American military base in Afghanistan had happened moments before and suddenly different scenario's started playing in her mind. Her body was heating up and her breathing became ragged, thinking that her relationship with Aaron had come to a premature halt. After emptying the contents of her stomach in the trash, she pushed herself from the chair and made her way towards command ops to get an update.

"Did we manage to get through to President Kirkman or Aaron Shore?" She walked into the chaos and demanded with a strong, even voice.

"Nothing yet Ma'am but we're doing everything we can to get some answers."

"Try harder." She growled. "I need to know yesterday where our whole team is." Everyone in command ops busied themself to get any kind of news from the other side of the continent. It took about an hour before they got communications running, the President and his whole team accounted for and safe. Once she was able to breathe again, she pushed herself to be able to finish her day but around ten, her body was completely spent. She had no energy and no intention to move from her couch and her body shut down as soon as she lied down. She was shaken by Kendra the next morning and with a lot of convincing, she made her way towards the bathrooms in the basement that included a shower and she freshened up, trying to be ready to attack the day. She didn't know how long they were supposed to stay there but she was hoping for sooner rather than later, not sure her nerves could handle it any longer. The day was a little less chaotic than the previews one but none the less, she wanted to have her boyfriend, heck, she didn't even know what they were at this point exactly, back in the country.

She was told late in the afternoon that The president was in the air, scheduled to be back in the States later in the evening. She closed her door and took care of the pile of files that was on her desk, trying to distract her mind a little while longer. She walked the short distance seperating her office from Aaron's and she walked inside the dark room, turning on the lamp at his desk and looking around. His whole office was clean but she lied down on the couch after taking his suit jacket and draping it over her body, her body giving into sleep once more.

Air Force One landed back in D.C. late in the night but once he was off the plane, Aaron knew that he had to find Emily. Other than to convey that everyone had survived the suicide bomber's attack, he hadn't spoken to her directly and he wanted to change that as soon as possible. He walked briskly through the halls of the West Wing in the direction of her office when he noticed his own office door was slightly ajar. He pushed the door gently and the only thing that offered some light was his lamp casting a glow against the wall on his left. This only meant that he would find Emily curled up on his couch, one of his jackets sprawled over her. He crouched down and pushed a styray lock behind her ear.

"Em, I'm back." He gave her a kiss on the temple, making her stir but not wake. "Emily, baby, I'm back." He kissed her lips this time, jolsting her awake. She flung herself at him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"You're ok." She kissed him but pushed him so she held him at arms length. "There better not be a stratch." She warned as she gave him a once over and found nothing.

"No scratch. I told you I'd come back in one piece." He smiled at her, happy to be back home. "What are you doing here though, I thought you'd be home."

"No chance in hell. I wanted to be there when you came back." She cupped his cheeks and kissed him.

"Alright, let's get you a bed then." She didn't object when he gave her a hand up and slipped the jacket she had used as a blanket over her shoulders. The drive to his place was short and even though he hadn't asked her, she was staying with him tonight, even if that meant that he got the couch.

"Aaron, you could have taken me home." She whined as he parked the car.

"My place is closer and I figured that you could do with all the sleep you could get since I know you didn't sleep much since I left." She knew she had been busted but the dark circles under her eyes were a dead givaway. "I don't want to hear you argue with me. You take the bed and I'll get the couch." He knew she wouldn't go down without a fight but he wasn't prepared for the tirade that came out of her mouth as they climbed the stairs to his building.

"Come on Aaron. You've been gone for three days and I know you didn't sleep at the Ritz so there is no way I'm letting you sleep on the couch. This is your place and your bed so I'll take the couch." She argued all the way until they were inside his place.

Aaron all but ignored her last comment as he threw his keys on his kitchen table and headed directly towards his bedroom. He returned with a t-shirt and a pair of shorts. Make yourself at home, I'll take a quick shower. "Ok." She watched him disappear into his en-suite and she headed for the bathroom to change. Once she was done, she returned to his room and looked at his bed. She could tell which side was his and she simply curled herself on her left side, her back to the en-suite door. She took in Aaron's smell and she immediately relaxed. She had been terrified something bad had happened to him.

He returned from his shower and found Emily curled up on his side of the bed. Her breathing was even but he knew that she wasn't sleeping. "Hey, it's ok." She felt the mattress dip as aaron slipped in next to her and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

"I was so scared that I had lost you Aaron." She turned to her other side and he pulled her to him in an attempt to comfort her.

"Shh it's ok, I'm right here." He kissed the top of her head and held her close to his chest.

"Please just hold me." She mumbled into his strong, bare chest.

"I'm not going anywhere." They kissed and Aaron waited to make sure that she was really sleeping before he let the sleep invade his own exhausted body. He knew that he had to tell her that the President already knew about them but that would have to wait until morning. He was back home and his girl was in his arms and it was all he needed for now.

* * *

 **A/N: So I wanted them to face a scare right off the bat and this episode seemed like the perfect platform to do that with. Now the President knows about Emily and Aaron but what will she say when she finds out?**

 **I really hope you guys liked this one and please take a few seconds to review, your thoughts mean the world to me. - Sarra**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination.**

 **A/N: Once again, I want to thank everyone who's been reading and reviewing this story, it's much appreciated.**

* * *

Aaron was the first to get up the following morning. He looked down as he felt the pressure on his bicep only to find Emily still curled up into him the same way she had fallen asleep several hours before. The President had given Aaron permission to come in later today on the account that he knew Emily well enough that she'd need time to process Aaron's return after a long and nerve racking three days. He managed to untangle himself from her and slipped out his his room, leaving the door slightly opened. He wanted to make sure that she could sleep a little while longer while he prepared his things for the day and made them breakfast. Once he put the bacon in the pan, that's when his bedroom door opened with a bang and a curse from the bed's occupent.

"Aaron, what the hell? We over slept." She grumbled.

"We didn't over sleep." He turned to look at her, still wearing his t-shirt and shorts. "Kirkman gave us the morning off last night."

"He gave us what? Did something happen while you were there? Did you tell him about us?" Her face was taking on a darker shade of red as she imagined Aaron spilling to their boss about their relationship when they said that they would wait a little while longer.

"Em. Why don't you take a few deep breaths, grab some coffee." He pushed the freshly brewed cup of coffey in her direction on the counter. "And I'll tell you everything that happened and why Tom Kirkman knows that we are together." He gave her his signature smile as she tip toed towards the counter with a look of shame on her face at her little outburst.

"So, tell me what happened?" She asked once she had taken a sip of the hot bevrage.

"I didn't actually need to tell him anything. The man considers you like his daughter and he sees far more things than we give him credit for."

"My little freak out in the Oval Office?" She burried her head in her hands.

"Yeah. But for the record, he was the one who told me to call you to keep you updated on our progress. He wanted you to be abe to do your job without worrying about us."

"What good that did. I was a total bitch in command ops." She looked back at him and he couldn't supress the chuckle that escaped is lips.

"Emily Rhodes, a bitch?" He placed a plate full on food in front of her. "I highly doubt that. I'd just say mildly corncerned is all."

"That's not even remotely funny Aaron. I was petrified when I heard about the attack on the news. We've been dating for all of five days and I already don't know what I would do if something happened to you." Aaron saw the fear in her eyes and he walked the few steps around the counter and pulled her into his chest, tucking her head under his chin.

"Hey, it's ok Em, I'm not going anywhere." He kissed the top of her head as her small hands bunched up the front of his shirt.

"I hate you." She mumbled in his chest, a loud laugh rumbling through his chest.

"Oh come on Em. Don't be like that. I'm ok and we're ok." He pulled her slightly away from him to look at her in the eyes. "We're ok." He whispered for just the two of them and kissed her.

"What are we Aaron?" She suddenly blurted out, looking him in the eyes.

"I say my girlfriend looks pretty hot wearing my clothes."

"Smooth." She pushed him playfully in the chest. "And my boyfriend is a pretty good cook." She pulled herself completely away from him and sat down to eat again. "So what is our plan for today?" She stuffed a piece of sausage in her mouth.

"You mean for us at work?" He leaned against his counter, plate in hand, a piece on bacon between his fingers. She nodded and hummed in response. "Well the President already knows but I say we act professional and don't broadcast it through the West Wing and we let it play out."

"And what about Seth?" She inquired with a raised eyebrow. "You know he'll go off the deep end when he finds out."

"If you ask me it'll be funny." He chuckled, already imagining Seth's reaction. "Come on, I'll bring you home when we're done here and we can go into work together."

"You didn't leave me much of a choice last night, my car is still at the White House." She pointed her fork in his direction.

"I didn't hear you complain last night." He took a sip of his coffee and set his plate in the sink with the rest of the dishes before he made his way to his room to grab a shower before getting ready. He returned to the kitchen, freshly dressed in his suit pants and white shirt, placing his tie around his neck, his suspenders sitting on his legs. "You're up."

"My boyfriend definitely looks good in a suit." She tucked her lower lip between her teeth, slipping down from the stool she was occupying a few seconds before to walk up to him.

"So you've had your eye on me all this time?" He pushed a strand of hair behind her ear when she was close enough to reach.

"What can I say? You are very handsome Aaron Shore." She raised her fingers to his tie to fix it. "I'm a lucky girl."

"The luck is all mine." He raised his suspenders and raised them over his shoulders.

"And what to say about the suspenders." She licked her lips appreciatively before looking into his eyes. "I think you should keep the suspenders."

"Is that a request?" He wasn't never one to turn down some flirting but she was playing a dangerous game right now and if she didn't stop, they'd end up being late.

"Absolutely." She kissed him and walked away, leaving him to want an extremely cold shower. She re-emmerged from his room ten minutes later. "I'm ready to go." She said cheerfully, grabbing her purse by the door.

"You're killing me Em." He groaned.

"You're the one who stopped me from doing anything the last time." She said walking out, leaving him stunned for a few seconds. He met her at his car and they made it to her place with little time to spare. He waited in her living room while she showered and changed quickly. She came back out wearing a navy blue pencil shirt with a matching blazer, a light grey blouse under it and black heels.

"You're playing with fire Em." He warned her.

"What did I do this time?" She asked innocently.

"You're taunting me is what it is. Let's get to work before I'm tempted to take all of it off." She laughed it off as she walked through the door that Aaron held for her. They made it to the White House in record time but as soon as they walked through the door, they were pounced on by an angry looking Seth.

"Where the hell have the two of you been?" He demanded.

"Home." They said at the same time, getting a quizzical look from Seth.

"You're hiding something from me." He glared at them.

"What makes you say that?" Aaron looked from Emily to Seth.

"You came in super late last night and I saw Emily asleep in your office and this morning the two of you waltz in here, together and late."

"Your point?" Emily looked at Aaron then at Seth just as the realization hit him.

"You guys are totally hooking up." He said triumphantly but just loud enough for the three of them to hear.

"No comment." Both Emily and Aaron walked into their office, leaving a dumbfounded Seth is the hallway.

* * *

 **A/N: Ok so this chapter totally wrote itself today and I wanted to put some heavy emotions and some flirting in there to show what kind of relationship Aaron and Emily have and the dynamic it'll bring in the trio with Seth. I really hope you guys like it and please take a second to review before you go, your input is always appreciated. - Sarra**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination.**

 **A/N: I want to thank everyone for their kind reviews on the last chapter, I'm really glad you guys are enjoying reading this story as much as I love writing it. So this chapter is the continuation of the last chapter and will be rated M, enjoy ;)**

* * *

After leaving Seth in the hallway, Aaron and Emily scrambled to get everything done. Having a deputy was one thing but having a deputy that could get the job done was another. Although void of a National crisis, it was a busy day in the West Wing and they had all stayed later than they had originally expected.

"Hey, what about some drinks tonight?" She poked her head in Aaron's office. "It's been a while."

"Sure." He smiled at her. "Grab Seth and I'm ready to go." She nodded and left grabing her things and heading for Seth's office.

"Hey Mr Press Secretary." Seth looked up with a cuckle.

"Yeah."

"Join us for a drink?"

"Sure, if you two lovebirds don't mind having a third wheel." Emily scoffed and simply left the room to go meet back with Aaron at his office.

"I swear that we never should have given Seth an indication that we're together." She dropped her body on the couch and sighed.

"Oh come on, it's fun. At least we don't have to hide anymore."

"Yeah, until the press gets wind of this, they'll have a field day. Kirkman's Chief of Staff and National Security Advisor shacking it up." She quirked her eyebrow.

"They can go screw themselves." He said with conviction.

"And anyways, we don't comment on our staff's personal relationships." Seth added his two cents when he joined them in the office.

"See, I knew we kept him around for something." Aaron joked, Emily finally laughing.

"Fine. Can we go now? I really want this day to be over with." She stood from the couch and grabbed her purse.

"Yeah, I could use a few drinks after these last few days." Seth agreed.

"The usual spot?" Aaron enquired as he closed up all of this things.

"That's good for me." The three of them spilt up in the parking lot to meet at the Round Robin.

"So you guys have to tell me, how long has this been going on?" He looked between the two of them.

"It's only been five days Seth, no need to make a big deal out of it." Emily whined, Aaron absentmindly rubbing his thumb over her back where his hand was sitting on top of her chair.

"What?" He feigned being offended. "Aren't I aloud to be happy for two of my friends?"

"You just want to snoop in our lives because nothing is happening in yours." She downed her glass of whiskey and ordered another one.

"Woah there Em." Aaron laughed at her, knowing she was trying to avoid the subject by wanting to become drunk. "We have an early morning, don't go getting drunk on me!" She glared at him and poked his chest playfully.

"Just say that you don't want to be stuck doing double duty tomorrow."

"Trust me, things are about to get crazy. No way we spend more than two days without something major happening in Washington." Everyone had indeed been on pins and needles, waiting for the next shoe to drop.

"Well, here's to another day of relative quiet." Emily raised her new glass and both Aaron and Seth drank to it. Emily knocked back a few more drinks as Seth told them stories of him in college, Emily being particularly giggly from the alcohol. She kept trading looks with Aaron as Seth said yet another story.

"Oh come on!" Seth scoffed as he noticed yet another look between his two colleagues. "I know you can't wait to be alone." Emily turned beet red but giggled as Aaron kissed her temple. "Get out of here you two, I got the last round." Seth smirked.

"Thanks." Aaron gave him a nod and he guided Emily outside. "So you want to get me alone huh." He asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Are you telling me that I've been imaging your eyes on me these past two hours?"

"You caught me." He gave her a soft smile. "Where to? I don't want to share you tonight" He pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"My place." She returned his smile.

"I'm right behind you." They drove there seprately but Aaron waited for her to get there before stepping out of his car. He was amazed at how graceful she was in those heels and skirt when she walked up to him. "Finally alone." He kissed her.

"Let's take this inside." She pulled on his tie. They walked through her door, Aaron's hands on her hips. "Wine, beer or something stronger?" She pulled away from him and walked backwards towards the kitchen, removing her blazer and setting it on one of the breakfast bar stools.

"Whatever you're having." He set his suit jacket on top of hers and removed his tie completely.

"Something stronger it is then." She pulled two glasses and poured some bourbon in them. Aaron took one sip and set his glass down, taking the few steps seperating him from Emily.

"I think I want something else." He pushed her hair behind her shoulder and kissed her. Her hands came to take a hold of his suspenders, pulling him closer to her a second she deepened the kiss. His fingers found the front of her blouse and popped the first button open.

"Aaron." She said as they parted. "Not here." His next move surprised her and left her in a fit of giggles as he picked her up bridal style, pressing his lips to hers. "Put me down." She squealed as he walked them to her bedroom.

"You want me to put you down?" His eyes were amused, his smile reaching them.

"Yes." He gently kneeled in her bed, Emily still in his arms and he set her down gently against the pillow.

"Is this better?" He rubbed his nose against hers, his body hovering over her.

"Much better." She stared in his eyes and pulled him down by his suspenders again. "These are much better than a tie." She exhaled a shaky breath.

"I guess i'll have to wear them more often then." He pressed his body into hers ever so slightly, his leg between her two and his right hand sliding up against her thigh. Her heart thundered in her chest and she closed her eyes as his rougher fingers felt her soft skin. Her chest was already struggling to get some air as his hand slipped past her skirt.

"Aaron." She whimpered, his lips on her neck. He looked into her eyes, looking for an answer to his unvoiced question. She arched her body up and ran her fingers under his suspenders, pushing them off of his body, giving him the permission to continue. His quickly undid the second and third button of her blouse, a black lace bra peaking under. He kissed down her neck and between her breasts, Emily running her hands through his curls, a fire starting deep in the pit of her stomach as she marvelled at his lips on her body. He was waking things in her that she had forgotten and she didn't want it to stop. He popped the last button and pulled her blouse from her skirt, trailing kisses at the top of her skirt. She pulled him back up to her and they kissed, Emily working on the buttons of his shirt. She pushed it off his shoulders and ran her fingers against his torso and abs, feeling every muscle there. "My boyfriend is absolutely hot." She whispered in his ear as he kissed her neck.

"And you're beautiful." He mumbled against her skin. She let him un-button his pants and she helped them push them down his legs and discarded it to the floor. He flipped them around so she was on top, her skirt riding up her legs, his hands on her hips. He reached around her waist and lowered the zipper of her skirt and squeezing her butt through the material.

"You're teasing." She ran her fingers up his abs and torso, her breathing laboured by the sheer anticipation.

"What do you want?" He ran his hands under her skirt.

"I want you to make love to me." She leaned down, cupping his cheeks and kissing him. She pressed her tongue across his lips for access, which he easily granted his hands moving along her back, unclipping her bra as they made out. He flipped them around again, Aaron's body pressing into Emily's more delicate frame. He kissed her neck and shoulder, a moan escaping her lips as his left hand found her breast. He kissed down her navel and hooked his finger around the waist of her skirt, pulling it along with her panties down her legs, kissing where his fingers brushed. He kissed his way back up her legs again until his hot breath was against her heat. He looked at her to make sure she was still ok with this, that she didn't want him to stop but a whimper from her lips made him continue. He inserted a finger deep in her fold, her hips bucking at the new sensation. He inserted another finger and slowly pumped in and out, curling them inside of her, making her moan. He could already see the sweat forming on her skin, his lips curling into a smile at the effect he had on her.

He wanted to make sure she was ready for him. When he was sure that she was good, he kissed his way to her lips and slowly entered her, swallowing a moan. He waited a few seconds to make her used to having him inside her but she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled her to him, promting him to start moving in and out slowly. They touched every piece of flesh they could, trying to memorise as much as the other as they could. He slowly raised her hands over her head and kissed her neck as his thrust became faster, harder. Their moans and groans filled the room as they made love. Emily felt his back muscles contract under her fingers with each thrust. She ran them down each muscle to his lower back where she dug her nails in, elliciting a groan from his lips. She contracted her muscles around him and met him thrust for thrust until they climaxed together, their breathing heavy and their bodies covered in sweat. He pulled out of her and rolled onto his side.

"You were." He tried to catch his breath.

"Amazing." Her chest was rising and falling fast as she tried to catch her own breath. She rolled onto her stomch, her hand against her chest and her eyes closed.

"You ok?" He turned on his side, pulling the sheet over her waist and running his fingers along her spine.

"Blissfully good." A lazy smile lingered on her lips. "It was worth the wait."

"I never thought I would feel like this again." He brushed his nose against hers.

"It's the best feeling in the world."

"The best." He kissed her softly. They laid next to each other a few minutes before Emily sat, pulling the sheets to her chest

"Any request for tonight?" She questionned as she wrapped the sheets around her and stood, Aaron following her in the living room, graced in nothing but his briefs.

"The way you look tonight." He cupped her cheeks, leaning down for a soft kiss on her lips.

"Aaron." Her cheeks were red.

"You're beautiful Em. And the way you look tonight." He ran his hands down her arms. "It's only fitting." The blush travelled down her neck as she took a step back, taking a seat at the piano. She gave him one shy look before starting playing. He leaned his arms against the piano and watched her play. She was as much in her element behind the piano as she was in politics. He walked behind her when he was sure she was close to the end of the song, he came to stand behind her, running his fingers on her shoulder and down her arms, his lips trailing kissed down her neck. A moan escaped her lips when he bit down oh so gently in her shoulder.

"Already want some more?" She closed her eyes and tilted her head on the left to give him better access.

"Don't tell me you don't want to." He teased, smiling into her skin. "Seeing you at your piano." He trailed off. "How about we go back to bed?"

"I might need some convincing." She turned on her bench an leaned into him for a kiss.

"I'll convince you alright." He squeezed her hips and raised her and let her wrap her legs around his waist as she laughed, Aaron bringing her back to bed, making love to her again.

Emily woke up as a ray of sun filtered through her blind. It wasn't enough to wake Aaron up but she knew that they'd have a big day ahead, regardless of wether their phones rang or not. She was wrapped securely in his arms and she took a few seconds to marvel at the sight of him. His normally gelled up hair was free and a lock fell on his forehead. His facial features were relaxed in contrast from the effect the White House's day to day operations made him and all she wanted to do was kiss his lips. She gently pulled herself from his grasp and tip toed around the room. She put on a fresh pair of panties and found Aaron's shirt next to her side of the bed.

She made sure she didn't make noise as she left her room, closing the door behind her. She stopped a few minutes in the bathroom, removing all of her make-up and brushing her teeth. She figured that she's have time to make herself a tea before Aaron woke up so she was leaning against the counter waiting for the kettle and then she settled herself at the piano. Her lips curled into a smile as her fingers ghosted the keys, thinking of her night with Aaron. Her fingers finally moved of their own volition and she started playing a classical melody

Aaron stirred awake and ran a hand over the sheets, finding Emily's spot empty. He propped himself on his elbows and ran a hand through his hair before the sound of the piano made it to his ears. He couldn't recognise the melody but it was soft and it sounded relaxed, effortless. He found his briefs lying on the floor and slipped them in before making his way towards the music. What he wasn't expecting was the sight in front of him as he leaned against the doorframe. Emily was sitting at the piano, a cup or what smelled like tea on top of it. Her face was free of make-up and she was wearing his shirt, the sleeves rolled up at the elbows, her long creamy legs begging to be touched.

Emily could feel Aaron's eyes on her but she kept on playing her song. She felt utterly relaxed after spending the night with Aaron and as much as playing the piano relaxed her when she was stressed, it also inspired her when she felt at peace with the world.

"You know." He said when she finished playing. "I could get used to a sight like this in the morning. He walked to her, cupped her cheeks and leaned down to hiss her.

"Tell me about it." Her eyes roamed over his very half naked body as she stood up. His briefs were hanging low on his hips and his wash board abs were on full display. "Who knew all of that was hidden under those suits." She ran her fingers against his abs, looking in his eyes with a look filled with want.

"And if I had known what was under those perfectly tailored suits, I would have taken them off a long time ago." He whispered, his fingers finding the first button of his shirt and popped it open, revealing her cleavage.

"Why don't you show me again." She fit a finger in the waistband of his briefs, Aaron swallowing hard. He captured her lips in a searing kiss, his left hand pulling her flush with him. She let him tangle the other hand through her hair as they gravitated towards Emily's room again. She pushed his briefs down as they stumbled into her room while he worked on the second button of the shirt. They parted briefly when Emily's knees hit the mattress, both out of breath. "I have a feeling today is going to be a good day." Aaron kissed her again and helped her on the bed. He waited for her to be comfortable against the pillow before he propped himself on his left elbow and undid the last two buttons of his shirt. He looked at her from top to bottom, licking his lips at the sight of her center, his shirt hanging loosely on her breats.

"A great day." He kissed his way down her center and hooked his finger through her panties and slowly pulled them down, kissing his way along her legs as he lowered them. He kissed his way back up and Emily's breath hitched as his hot breath hit her clit. He smirked at the effect he had on her but he didn't give her that pleasure, instead moving back up and pushing his shirt off her shoulder, taking one of her pert nipple in his mouth, her body arching to meet his. He knew they didn't have much time so he discarded the shirt and entered her, a moan escaping her lips and a groan from his own at the contact of their bodies connected together. He kissed her pulse point and moved in and out faster. Having her tight around him like that so early in the morning, he knew he wasn't going to last long but he wanted her to climax with him.

Her hands kneeded his ass and her left leg was wrapped around his waist, giving him a better access deep inside of her. His movements became faster, more erractic but with each thrust, he was taking her closer to the orgasm that was going to consume her. He kissed her neck and he gave harder thrusts, knowing she was right there with him. The muscles of his back tensed and she gave her walls a contraction and they tumbled blissfully over the edge together, panting. Aaron refused to put the extra weight on her small body but one pressure of her hands against his shoulders and he gave in, their hearts beating furiously in their chests. He pulled out of her and rolled on his back, pulling her close to him.

They lay in the sheets, Emily's head against his chest while he ran his fingers through her hair. "Can we stay like this all day?" She whispered, not wanting to break the moment.

"When the world stops burning, we will." He promised her. "I need to go home."

"We still have a little bit of time." She saw the red numbers on her alarm blink six o'clock.

"I know but I thought I'd go freshen up and grab us some coffee on the way in. Can't have Seth blab all through the West Wing." He kissed her forehead.

"Let him blab." She pressed a kiss to his chest. "You had the right idea when you said that we don't broadcast it but we let it play out. When people find out they do but at this point I don't care. I have you and that's all that matters."

"I love how you think Emily Rhodes."

"Perfect then. Come on." She stood from the bed, letting the sheet fall, leaving her naked in front of him. "Come shower with me." She giggled and left the room. Aaron gave a throaty chuckle and followed her. He just had a taste of a carefree Emily Rhodes and he was going to do everything in his power to keep it that way.

They showered together and made love again before Aaron left, the two seperating for a short while, only to be reunited under the same roof for work, the lastest crisis coming at them.

* * *

 **A/N: oh wow! When I set myself up to writing this chapter, I had these really hot ideas but was talked down by some friends that saw the bigger picture but hot and heavy will be there down the road. I really hope you guys like it and please take a few seconds to review before you go, your opinions mean a lot to me - Sarra**


	6. Chapter 6

**Dsiclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination.**

 **A/N: Thanks to everyone who left a review and read the last chapter :). So this chapter is based on episode 2x11 where Aaron goes to Cuba with Hannah for the Cuban initiative but I decided that Alex Kirkman was still alive cuz I love her too much. And I wrote the Spanish parts in English because I won't even pretend to know what i'm doing if I did a translation. But if you've watched this show as much as I have, you already know which ones are spoken in Spanish. Hope you like it.**

* * *

It had been a few weeks since Aaron and Emily had started dating and he was surprised that the press hadn't gotten wind of it yet. They walked into the White House simultaniously despite having slept in their respective beds the previous night. "So? Excited about going to Cuba?" Emily asked with a smirk as she handed him a coffee.

"It's not vacation Em, it's all about the Cuban initiative." He chuckled at her sudden excitement.

"I know but still. You can't say it won't be good to be out of this House for the day, minus a tie." It wasn't often that he was in here without it but today was special.

"I'm suprised you're ok with me going." He told her honestly as they made it to his office.

"It's a trade mission Aaron, you're not walking into a war infected country." She shrugged. She had a good feeling about today and didn't want anything to ruin it. "Anything happening before you leave?" He sat behind his desk.

"I have a quick meeting with, Hannah." Emily followed his sight and saw Hannah standing in the doorframe.

"I'll leave you two to it." She smiled at Hannah but stopped at her level. "Make sure you keep him out of trouble."

"I'll try my best." Hannah smiled and Emily nodded before leaving, heading to her own chaos for the day. Aaron stood to go close the door as Hannah stood at attention in front of his desk

"The FBI has completed its internal review." He sat behind his desk as she took a seat in front of him. "they've officially determined Damien Rennet was a clean shot."

"Took them ten weeks to figure that out?" Sarcasm was dripping from her tongue.

No. It took them ten weeks to decide whether to fire you or put you on probation." He knew her well enough since she started reporting to him that she was feeling frustrated.

"If IAD had a problem with my reaction, ask them how many of them have shot someone in the chest." She countered.

"Or how many of them were sleeping with the person they shot?" He saw her jaw set and she placed her hands on the arms of the chair to get up.

"Oh. Okay, don't need this."

"Ah Hannah." He trailed, pulling her ID from his drawer. "It's probation." He put it on his desk. "And before you tell us to stick it, understand this. They never found Damien's body or figured out why he was in league with the Russians. What we do know is the two of you were involved, which means you're going to have to earn our trust back." He sighed, Hannah listening intently to his words. One more thing Hannah." He started. "I'm asking." He paused. "I'm asking as a friend. You took out someone you cared for. Are you okay?" He couldn't start to imagine what she was feeling right now but she simply stood straighter.

"I was okay the second I shot that son of a bitch." She spat, her jaw tightening. That was good enough for him and now it was time to go.

"You ready for Havana?" He stood from his chair and smiled.

"Yeah, my first job back and I'm a glorified babysitter." She scoffed as she turned to follow him.

"And I'll be babysitting you." He chuckled as they went to join the rest of the delegation.

When the plane landed on Cuban soil, the delegation was put on a bus for the rest of the ride. It was chaotic noise, everyone talking louder to their neighbour than they should. The conversation that was going on in the seat next to them is what caught Aaron's ear.

"Now, my Florida district is thirty two percent Cuban, si I had to make this trip." The Congressman sat next to a woman Aaron didn't know. "That doesn't mean that I support the President and his failed policies. We need lower taxes, more prisons, more aircraft carriers, not some President that can't make up his mind." He kept on complaining.

"If he doesn't shut up his trap I'm going to shoot him." Hannah was getting annoyed next to Aaron as she looked into a folder.

"Kirkman the un-decided." The congressman sitting next to them was saying. "We should call him that."

"Hey Congressman." Aaron said roughly. "If you're feeding off the president's trough, why don't you ease up on the criticism."

"No offense Aaron. I just call it like I see it."

"Call em somewhere else. This is a trade mission, not a campaign stop." He added. "How was that?" He chuckled, looking at Hannah.

"I still think I should shoot him." She said seriously from behind her file, making him laugh. Suddenly, the bus stopped and the driver stepped off to see what was going on. Aaron looked through the window to look for himself and started pulling his ID out. "Put that away." She hissed.

"Why?"

"That guy has a semi-automatic. The other one's got a Beretta. This guy's carrying a Glock." Her had the military expert in his.

"Nothing standard issue?" He inquired, already knowing the answer.

"No, they're not CRAF." She confirmed his suspiscion. Shots were finally fired outside and everyone started screaming, taking shelter behind the set in front of them. A man came on board and shot twice in the floor of the bus.

"I am General Ramon Bravo, and you, are all prisoners of the Army for the Liberation of the People." They were taken into an undisclosed location deep in the Cuban forest and the soldiers were rounding everyone's documents.

"Where did you leave your White House ID?" Hannah questionned Aaron.

"I left it on the bus."

"Documents?" The men asked him in Spanish.

"I don't have any. I'm Aaron Johnson and this is my assistant Hannah." Replied to the man in Spanish as well, Hannah letting him take the lead.

"Do You think I care who you are?" He looked him straight in the eyes. "Your documents. I need documents." He repeated more forcefully.

"I don't know what to tell you. I don't have any."

"Who are you?" He screamed this time.

"I just said who I am." Aaron kept his composure and his sharade.

"General." The soldier acknowledge his superior.

"Welcome to Cuba, Mr. Shore." He started in Spanish. "We're very glad to have a White House official with us." He finished in English, laughing.

The soldier pulled Aaron roughly to his feet. "Walk. Now you've saved yourself. I need you to read the sign." He instructed as Aaron was pushed down on a bench, a camera facing him.

"I'm not going to read anything."

"Read the stupid card now, or I'll blow your head off. Read them."

Aaron sighed and resigned himself to reading the sign. His hands were on his thights and he looked at the sign, refusing to look straight at the camera. "The United States once supported the Cuban people and their democratic aspirations. But now President Kirkman props up a brutal and corrupt regime. The price of this treachery is five hundred million by tomorrow two pm or the delegation of traitors will be executed." His eyes moved slightly from the sign to the camera and back but still couldn't look straight at it before the commucation with the US was terminated.

Everyone was in command ops, Emily's heart beating so fast that it was about to explode. When Aaron had come on the screen, forced to deliver a ransom message, she was sure she was about to lose it. He looked anywhere but straight at the camera but she could see it was for her benifit and that a part of him was scared. She didn't want to believe that this was the last time she saw his face.

"Mr President, we have to do something." She didn't know how long she could take this.

"We're going to do everything in our power to bring them home." She knew he was saying that for everyone's benefit but she knew he was meaning Aaron. She tried to keep it together a she watched everyone move around, trying to find a solution to bring everyone home.

"Excuse me. I need to use the bathroom." Hannah asked with a sweet voice.

"Let her." He said in Spanish.

"Let's go." She stood and wrapped her jacket around her and made her way to the bathroom." Aaron was nervous about the turn of event but if one thing he knew, Hannah was the best at what she did so he trusted her.

"I never voted with Tom Kirkman for anything." Congressman Blutner said to their captors. "You can look it up. I'm one of his fiercest critics. I'm here for Cuba, not Ortega." He added.

"What are you doing?" One of the men called after Hannah in the bathroom where a thud was heard.

"Unlike Kirkman, I believe in the rule of the people." Blutner kept on going.

Aaron could see the scene unfold and needed to give Hannah some more time. "Unlike the president?" The soldiars were shouting, some after Aaron and the other after Hannah. "You son of a bitch!" He yelled this time.

"Come on! He doesn't know what he's talking about!" Blutner continued to take a go at Aaron and president Kirkman.

"The president will know what a self serving traitor you are!" He was being held back by two of their captors.

"Shut up and sit down! Shut up!" The man yelled and Aaron and pushed him down forcefully.

"Sit back down." Another one pushed Blutner down. Aaron only hoped that their little commotion gave Hannah Enough time to escape.

Hannah dropped in the sand under the hut they were emprisonned and stayed out of dodge as she heard voices, one of them clearly American.

"The Caymens are too close." The voice belonged to General Bravo.

"Of course." She could hear him clearly now, it was Philip Cross. All she could hear now was indistinct whispering.

"Okay. We should go back in." He let Cross walk ahead of him. "Open the door." He told one of his men and Hannah waited for them to be back inside before she made a run for it again. She made it down to a clearing and came face to face with two men belonging to Bravo's army.

"Stop." One of the two said in Spanish.

"Okay." She breathed out, raising her hands in the air.

"Down."

"Okay, okay." She pretended to lower her body to the ground but once they were both close enough, she was able to disarm them and render then unconscious. She grabbed their gun and made a run for it. She didn't get very far though because she came face to face with an incoming van.

"Turn around." A voice from behind her said in Spanish and in that moment, she knew that she was in trouble. She was returned to the camp and taken directly to General Bravo. She was taken to sit next to Aaron again.

"Have your little bitch. Let's see how long she lasts." He returned to Bravo.

"Are you alright?" He looked at her with concern.

"Yeah." She sighed.

"She killed two of my best men. Two." Aaron listened as they spoke in Spanish to each other. "CIA, FBI, something. I want her dead."

"Hey, listen. Please don't do that again, they're going to kill you." Cross caught her attention.

"I can take care of myself." She all but rolled her eyes.

"No he's right Hannah. They're talking about what to do with you next. None of the options are good."

"We have nothing to do with her." Blutner stood up. to tell their captors. "You should segregate the cooperatives from the ones who aren't." He argued.

"Hey congressman, sit down and shut up." Aaron was getting increasingly annoyed with the man. The men made him sit down. "Jackass." He growled under his breath.

"I know but he's not the problem, Cross is."

"What are you talking about?"

"He's working with them Aaron." She confirmed.

Back in Washington, Kirkman was looking at every possibilities to bring them back home. Ransom was off the table and a military strike was high up the list but he was trying to find a diplomatic solution to this crisis as much as possible.

"You didn't actually hear them talk about it did you?" Aaron questioned Hannah.

"I didn't need to." She looked at him.

"Maybe he was brokering a deal." He countered.

"It was too familiar for that Aaron." She gave her attention back to their captors.

"Well they broke his hand." Doubt was starting to be planted in Aaron's mind.

"Did they?"

"Eat, you dogs." One of the men threw oranges on the ground, Aaron picking two.

"Hey." Cross looked up and Aaron tossed him an orange, one he didn't have trouble grabbing with his supposed broken hand.

"Thanks." Crossed gave him a nod.

"Enough! Sit down!" They spoke in Spanish, everyone taking their seats again.

"You were right. He didn't seem to have a problem with his broken hand." He gave the second orange to Hannah and rubbed his hands together to remove the dirt. Seconds later, General Bravo made his way towards the two of them.

"Get up." He looked at her. "Get up. Get up." He repeated with more force.

"Hey." Aaron tried to prevent him from touching her but he was stopped and forced to sit back down.

A new communication with Cuba was opened and this time, Hannah was in the seat Aaron had been hours before, General Bravo behind her. "The payment has not been made. I see you've moved your fleet into place. You doubt my resolve. So, I will begin killing the hostages, and I'll start with this spy, Hannah Wells." Emily sucked in a breath, knowing that this could turn worst in a matter of seconds.

"Mr Bravo, I'm prepared to keep one of two promises. The first being as I would act as an arbiter between you and President Ortega so you can air your grievances."

"Wire the money now or I will kill her." Bravo was getting angry.

"The second one hostage, we will hunt you down, we will find you and we will kill you."

"To hell with you." Bravo said in Spanish.

"Wait! Wait, please." Cross stood up and everyone in command ops looked on. "Please, just... please wait. I'll pay the ransom. I'll pay the ransom." he was being roughened up. "I'll pay the ransom! Every penny of it." He begged them. But what got Emily's attention was Hannah that was forgotten during the commotion behind her. She did the sign of the cross once. Then she looked around and did it again.

"Just let her go. Please just let us go." He begged again. Bravo nodded to someone in front of him and the communication went dead.

"Mr President, Hannah's signaling us." Hope sprung in Emily's chest.

"How do you figure?" Kirkman turned to look at her.

"She's not Catholic, but she just did the sign of the cross." Emily said.

"The hostage offering to pay the ransom is Phillip Cross." Lyor gave a little more information to his President. "Of Cross International Development."

"Look into it." Emily didn't think twice before walking out of command Ops, Chuck being her next destination. "General, if the hostages aren't free in the next thirty minutes, I want our troops to make landfall."

"Yes, Mr. President."

"Cross's passport shows six visits to Cuba in the past two years." Chuck gave Emily the intel.

"To do what?"

" I don't know but I ran his cell. Excuse me, get this." He moved his chair sideways and opened a new file. "He called Ramone Bravo twelve times since August."

"His captive, that doesn't make any sense."

"Unless they're on this together." wimpy couldn't believe her ears.

"Cross is a billionaire. He doesn't need the ransom."

"Exactly. Which is why the ransom would be a ruse." Emily didn't understand the connection. "Okay, his company specializes in resorts right? Cuba will be the Caribbean Riviera when it opens for investments. Maybe he was trying to fund the rebels in exchange for land rights which would be worth billions."

"But why would he think that Bravo could give him land rights? The ELP hasn't made headway in decades."

"I don't know. Maybe Cross was hedging his bets, backing both horses until one pulled ahead."

"We need to check if Cross was also coordinating with Ortega. Is there a way you can dump his phone?" Emily was really hoping this would pan out for Aaron and Hannah's sake, and her own sanity.

"Yup."

"We got to bring this to Kirkman. It changes everything." Her heart was beating but not for the same reasons as before. She really believed that they could bring them back home alive.

"We were looking for connections between Ortega and Cross." The president took the file Emily had handed him from Chuck's intel and handed it to Senator Sanchez "But we found something very different."

"I don't believe it." she looked back at him.

"Those phone records prove that president Ortega and General Bravo were working together to frame the rebels for the kidnapping."

"That doesn't make any sense." She took a seat on the couch in the Oval office.

"It does if you put yourself in Bravo's shoes." Emily sat down in front of her.

"He's 75. He's lived a life of struggle has gotten him nothing." Lyor said.

"So he kidnaps our delegation. He has to know there will be military response, one that will destroy the rebels."

"Ortega is paying them off." Lyon stated. "So Bravo gets the money, a financial legacy for his family. Cross's price for delivering the delegation is development rights worth billions. And Ortega gets to hold onto power, just as soon as we destroy the ELP." He finished.

"But I know President Ortega. He would never put American lives in danger this way."

"Senator Sanchez, if you do this long enough, you'll realize you don't really know anyone." He took back the file and everyone returned to command ops.

"I am pleased to announce the delagation's plane has ledt Marti Airport." President Ortega announced when the communication was set up.

"I'm very glad to hear it Mr. President." President Kirkman told his Cuban counterpart.

"But the ELP must be destroyed for this treachery. And we need America's help."

"You're not going to get it, sir."

"I don't understand it."

"Phillip Cross has already been de-briefed, he's already confessed."

"Confessed to what?" He acted surprised by the information.

"Your collusion with Bravo. Evidence has been uploaded to Cuba's official news agency site. Phone records, bank payments. All for the Cuban people to see." Kirkman had a communication with President Ortega. "We don't even have to bring you to justice. We're going to let your people do it for us. good luck Mr Predisent." Before President Ortega could say anything, the communication was closed. "Let's get our people home." He turned and adressed the group, reading pure &?& on Emily's face.

Emily was standing in the Andrews Air Force Base, Seth to her right and Kendra on her left, trying to keep her calm. They had gotten word that the delatgation was on their way back and the press had gathered to welcome them back. Her thumb was stuck between her teeth, her nerves on edge but she knew she wouldn't be able to breathe until her eyes landed on Aaron.

"Just take a few deep breaths Emily, he's ok." Kendra rubbed circles in her back, trying to relax her.

"You don't know that." She looked at her but her eyes were brimming with tears.

"Hey, it's going to be ok." Kendra pulled her in her arms. When the commotion from the press started, Emily pulled away and her eyes tried to spot Aaron in the crowd. She spotted him in the back and started running in his direction. She didn't care who she was pushing aside, her only goal was to get to him. She jumped into his arms, wrapping her own around his neck and legs around his waist, his own keeping her steady against him by the waist.

"You're ok." She leaned her forehead against his, no one else mattered.

"I thought I'd never see you again." He whispered, kissing her.

"I love you. I love you Aaron Shore." She kissed him back. This wasn't the way it was supposed to be told but she didn't want to take another chance to lose him without telling him how she felt.

"I love you too." He put her down. He already knew it in his heart but after what happened in Cuba, he couldn't chance it again.

"Come on, let's take you home." She slipped her fingers through his and they walked towards Kendra and Seth who were waiting to take them home, the flashing press not even registering on their radar.

* * *

 **A/N: Ok so this chapter is super long because I've had to watch and re-watch the episode for some dialogue and Aaron is a huge part of it and it was important to show it all so emily could react to the crisis of having her boyfriend taken hostage and not being able to do much about it. So they managed to keep their relationship a secret for a few weeks but now that the press knows, how will it impact them? I really hope you guys liked this chapter and please take a few seconds to review before you go. I always love reading your thoughts - Sarra**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination.**

 **A/N: So this chapter is just off the previous one. There will be a flashback section that I will put in Italics but we finally get a quiet moment for Emron, enjoy - Sarra**

* * *

It was late and Aaron had his legs propped up on the living room table, Emily asleep with hear head on his lap. The tv had the volume on low, the hostage situation still number one and his reunion with Emily had made the cut. He growled and turned it off as his phone rang next to him.

"Aaron Shore." He answered his professional blackberry. "Sir." He was surprised by the call. **I wanted to see how you were doing, Kendra told me about an incident at Emily's place.** Aaron sighed and closed his eyes, the memory too vivid in his mind. "Yeah. They were waiting for us when we arrived and they were pushy. I had to shoulder through a few of them to make it to her place." **And what about at your place? Were they there as well?** "Yes Sir. I had a little less patience though. Might want to tell Seth to be ready to be bombarded in the morning." **How is she?"** He looked down at her as she shifted slightly her position. "She won't say it because she's too proud but she's exhausted." He ran his fingers through her hair. **Take the week end off.** "With all due respect sir, I've been gone long enough. There's some urgent things that need to be taken care of." **We can make due for a few more days Aaron and besides, the two of you have deputies, use them. Take these two days and come back recharged.** He wasn't leaving that much room for debate. "Yes sir. I'll coordinate with both our deputies and we'll be there bright and early monday morning. **Good and Aaron, hide her phone.** Aaron chuckled, knowing the President was right on this one. "Will do sir, goodnight." He ended the phone call and returned to the quiet of the apartment.

"Who was it?" Emily finally sat straight, sleep filled eyes.

"Kirkman." She cuddled into his side, bringing her knees to her chest.

"Everything ok?"

"He's giving us the week-end off." It was as if a fire had been lit under her.

"Oh no, he can't do that." She stood up and grabbed her phone, ready to make the phone call.

"Em, hand me your phone." He stood, getting up and placing himself directly in front of her. She pulled it out of his reach but he took a step towards her. "Em, phone." His smile was teasing but his eyes were serious.

"There's so many things that need to be adressed."

"The only thing you're aloud to do with that is call your deputy and give them what absolutely needs to be done until monday morning. No buts." He chuckled, anticipating her answer. He crossed his arms over his chest and watched her pace the living room while she made her call and gave very specific instructions to Jennifer but he knew she was nervous. Her thumb was lodged between her teeth and she would frown ever so often. When she ended the call, he extended his hand to her. "Hand it over now."

"I won't look at it." She held it firmly against her side.

"Liar and besides, President's orders." She reluctantly put it in his palm and he pocketed it.

"What makes you so trustworthy?" She glared at him.

"Because we've talked about taking some quiet time for a while now and since we were ordered to take it easy." He pulled her to him by the waist. "I say we take this forced leave as our opportunity to do just that." He leaned down and kissed her. "Just let me do my phone call and I'll put both our phones in the drawer for the next two days. Deal?"

"Deal. " She took a seat on the couch again and raised a knee to her chest, her other leg under her. She watched him pace, curse once and give instructions on how to deal with the crisis that put him in that state. He ended the call and put both phones in the drawer and turned to her.

"Done." He smiled at her.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing you need to worry about." He sat back on the couch and propped his legs on the table again.

"If it's going to affect us for these next two days, I need to know." She ran a hand on his leg.

"It's just what we thought would happen."

"The press?"

"Yeah, I'm getting thrown under the bus." He closed his eyes and put his head against the back of the couch.

"That is insane." She couldn't believe it.

"I grabbed him by the shirt and shoved him Em."

"Yeah, trying to protect me." She straddled his lap, cupping his face. "Seth can handle that and we're going to return to the White House on Monday and do our jobs like we always do."

"I swear Em, when he tried pushing you, I just lost it." He ran his hands against her arms, the whole scene coming back to him.

 _The secret service car stopped in front of Emily's apartment complex and the Press had already gathered there._

 _"Do you want us to escort you in?" Kirkman had sent Daniel to retrieve him from the airport._

 _"We'll be ok, thanks Daniel." He knew the press could be something but he doubted that they'd be agressive. He exited the car first and took Emily's hand in his so they could grab some of her things to bring back to her place. This was supposed to be easy but suddenly as they walked closer to the crowd of reporters, pictures were snapped and questions were thrown at them. "Come on guys, let us through, it's been a long day." He pushed a bit through but they weren't listening. They were like a shark with blood in the water and there wasn't much to do to stop the bleed. "You ok?" He questionned her as she stuffed some clothes in a bag for the next couple of days so she wouldn't have to come here, not wanting to be seperated from him right now._

 _"I'm good." She smiled at him. "We knew this could happen, it'll blow over." She insisted but inside, she wondered how long it would take to blow over._

 _"We can go through the back if you want."_

 _"No it's ok, I'm not hiding from these people anymore." He nodded and let her finish before they exited from where they had entered, the throng of reporters letting them through without too much trouble this time. They drove back to his place and found out there had been a whole other different crowd of reporters waiting for them. Very few were from the Press and more seemed to be from gossip rags this time._

 _They insisted again to go in alone, telling Daniel they'd text him once safely inside so Aaron did the same thing than previously at her place and guided them through the crowd. Flashes were blinding them and they were being pushy, a little more than Aaron liked. His arm was wrapped around her waist and his left hand providing the barrier , his hight enough to give him the momentum they needed to move forward. Suddenly, pressure on his right side was too much and they were shoved off balance, Emily getting the brunt of it and his anger flaring up. "What the hell is wrong with you?" He grabbed the man's collar, his voice recorder falling to the ground. "Get out of here before I do something I might regret." He growled, shoving the man backwards. He pulled Emily inside safely after everyone had let them pass from his outburst and that's how they had made it into the quiet._

"It'll blow over Aaron." She insisted, seeing the doubt in his eyes. "Come on, just kiss me so we can forget all about what happened these past three days." He cupped her cheeks and pulled her down, their lips crashing against the other's, Emily's hands sitting comfortably on his chest.

"Thanks for being the voice of reason tonight. I love you." He whispered against her lips.

"Say it again."

"Thanks." He laughed, kissing her again.

"No the other thing." She swatted his chest.

"I love you." Three single words that meant everything to the two of them after everything that they had already been through in their short relationship. Emily reclaimed his lips and they made out, Aaron's hands roaming under her shirt. He maneuvered them so Emily was lying down on the couch, his weight against her body as they kissed. "How about we go to bed? It's been a rough couple of days." He pushed himself a bit off of her.

"Tell me about it." She let him help her up and he walked behind her with his hands on her hips, kissing her neck as they went.

"Hey, I'm ok." He could feel the tension in her shoulders.

"I know."

"You're body's betraying you Em." He turned her around so she could face him. "Talk to me." They were now standing on the side of his bed.

"I never thought my heart could threaten to break into a million tiny pieces until I saw you on the screen, reading that ransom note." He pulled her to him and rubbed circles on her back. "I almost lost it and Kirkman looked me in the eyes and told me we'd get you back. And trust me, it wasn't until Hannah gave us the answer that I could finally function." Her fingers were playing with invisible lint on his shirt. "I did everything I could to find the connection, to be able to bring you home."

"I'm not going to pretend to stand here and say that I didn't have my doubts about coming home." He held her at arms length and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "When they captured Hannah, I thought that was it, that I'd never see you again."

"I don't think I'll let you go on one of those trips ever again."

"I don't think it works that way." He chuckled, recieving a death stare from her. "Come on, let's just put this away from our minds and get some sleep, I'd say we've earned it."

"Deflecting, good. Maybe tomorrow you can tell me what really went through your mind while you were there."

"I'm fine, I promise." He kissed her.

"I know you well enough to know you're lying." She pulled away from him and stripped down to a camisole and underwear, Aaron doing the same. Emily folded her clothes neatly and put it back in the corner of her bag and slipped into the covers. He watched her as he tripped himself and slipped in next to her.

"Good night." He kissed the top of her head as she curled herself into his chest."

"Night." She mumbled incoherently. He knew she'd crash fast even though she had slept a good hour against him earlier. When he was sure she was deeply asleep, he put his hand on her hip and closed his eyes, letting sleep take over him.

Emily became restless in the middle of the night, Aaron recieving an arm in the stomach, waking him up. She was mumbling something he couldn't quite understand but she was frowning. She had moved away from him during the night and since he didn't want to startle her awake, he pulled her closer into him and it seemed to settle her enough. He pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and grazed his lips to her ear. "I've got you." He whispered, her body relaxing into his again.

He woke up early, his body used to little sleep. Emily was still curled into him and he decided to let her sleep, knowing she needed it. He wanted to go for a run to clear his mind but one look out of his window and he could see a couple reporters and he huffed in annoyance, putting on a pair of track pants and heading for the kitchen to start making breakfast.

Emily woke up to smells of breakfast envading her senses. She ran a hand against the sheets and opened her eyes when she felt the other side of the bed empty. She rolled on her back and ran her hands on her face. She could remember every little detail of the nightmare she had experienced along with the overwhelming sensation that Aaron had settled her mind back into sleep. She pulled the covers over her legs and tip toed towards the smell.

"I should be the one fixing you breakfast." She leaned against his counter and frowned.

"And you should go back to bed." She could see the muscles of his back through the thin black material of his t-shirt as he cooked.

"I'm fine." She countered.

"I know but I was about to bring the food to you so back you go." He smirked. She didn't object further and she made her way back to bed where she propped herself up against the headboard and kept the blankets over her legs. He returned a few minutes later will a tray full of food. "How'd you sleep?" He knew the truth but he wondered if she would tell the truth.

"I think you already know the answer to that." She reached for a grape and popped it in her mouth.

"Want to talk about it?" He propped himself on his elbow and looked at her with concern in his eyes.

"Not really but I have a feeling you won't let it go."

"Not a chance. Tell me while you get some strength." He pointed to the food.

"What about you?"

"Protein shake, I'll just pick in your plate." He could see the light glare in her eyes. "Don't judge." He chuckled, knowing there was going to be some objection on her part. "So, the dream." He prodded.

"Cuba, didn't end well." She gave as an only explanation, putting some eggs in her mouth and looking down at the plate.

"Hey, it's ok. You can tell me." He propped himself on his hand and made her look at him.

"I was helpless in command ops while they shot you." The nightmare was vivid in her mind now and she closed her eyes tightly, willing it to go away.

"Look at me." His voice was level but strong. Her eyes opened but they were filed with tears. "I'm ok." He took her hand in his, rubbing her knuckles with his thumb. "I know it's been a rough couple of days but I'm ok and you will be too." She nodded silently before she started eating again. He stole glances as they ate in silence, Aaron picking some food from her plate every once in a while. He got rid of the tray after she hed been pushing some food around with her fork and he returned to bed so he could pull her in his arms.

They lied down for the rest of the morning, Emily listening to the thumping of his heart, a sure sign that everything was alright in the world. He was stroking her hair and his eyes kept looking down at her every once in a while. He knew she needed some time to get through what had happened in Cuba and the fear of her dream coming true. "Do you think I'm freaking out?"

"Absolutely not." He shifted his position so he could look at her. "We were miles apart from each other and it was a crazy situation. You have to try to stop second guessing everything Em otherwise it's going to eat you up."

"I'm really trying." She had never been more vulnerable than she was now and she wasn't used to it.

"How about we get out of this bed and go relax in the living room, watch a movie on tv?"

"Sure." She smiled, happy to try to take her mind off of everything." He helped her up and let her shower and change before she rejoined him on the couch. "So what's on tv?" She asked as she plopped down next to him.

"I was waiting for you." He ran a hand on her leg as she propped them up on top of his on the living room table. Aaron moved the channels up until one frame caught his eye, making him back up the channel. It was Seth giving a press conference.

 **Aaron Shore and Emily Rhodes were spotted kissing and hugging when he was returned home safely from Cuba. What's the status of their relationship and how long has this been going on? Does the president know?" Two reporters asked at the same time.**

 **"Come on guys." Seth looked annoyed already. "You guys know the we don't report on our staff's personal relationships, or lives for that matter. If you guys don't have anything good for me, that's going to be it." The reporters shouted questions but Seth left the podium.**

Aaron decided to turn the tv off at that moment, catching a glimpse of Seth leaving the podium, clearly pulling on his tie in exasperation from the way he walked. "This is going to be hell come Monday." He scoffed.

"Are they still down there?" Emily stood and went to peer through his living room window. There were two reporters that seems to be relentlessly waiting downstairs and she huffed out in frustration. "So, what do we do about the press?" She questioned as she sat down facing him, her legs crossed underneath her body.

"Hopefully they're gone by Monday morning so we can go back to work and go on with our lives?"

"That might be realistic but you know that they'll keep asking Seth questions until someone says something." She smiled at him. "So what? We do a joint statement, politely asking to stay out of our personal business?"

"Joint will give them too much to go on. I say that if someone is still there come Monday, we go through the back, head over to the White House and go on with our day, let Seth deal with the press." He started. "Plus, we've always said that we don't comment on the staff's personal lives and that's the end of it."

"You're the National Security Advisor." She chuckled.

"And your the Chief of Staff." He deadpanned. "What does that change? Even if we're highly ranked, it's still our personal lives we're talking about."

"Maybe but it gives them extra permission to come at us compared to if we had smaller positions."

"Point taken. Come on, let's do something more constructive with our day." He pulled her to him, making her straddle him and he started kissing her.

"More productive indeed." She giggled but as she kissed him again, a phone on the kitchen table started vibrating.

"What the?" He pulled away slightly, his hands on her hips.

"What's wrong?" She looked at the phone and back at him.

"That's my personal phone. No one has called me on there for a long time." She moved from his lap and settled on the couch next to him. "I wonder who it could be." The phone stopped ringing by the time he made it to the table. When he turned the screen on, there were more than fifty missed calls and half a dozen voicemails. "Shit." He put the phone to his ear and started listening to the messages.

Emily watched as he frowned after listening to each of them and finally when he made it to the last one, he cursed under his breath. "What is it." She stood and walked up to him.

"Three messages from my mom, one from my aunt that's in DC and two from Nadia."

"Didn't you call them when you got off the plane?"

"It didn't cross my mind to be honest."

"Your mom must be beside herself Aaron. You have to at least give her a call." He was about to make the phonecall when some pounding came to her door.

"Who could that be?" He looked at Emily in confusion.

"Don't look at me, go answer." She chuckled. He walked to his door and looked through the peephole and opened the door to reveal Nadia.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She poked angrily at his chest.

"I'm sorry." He didn't know what else to say at her angry rant.

"I'm sorry, really? That's all you have to say for yourself? Our aunt sees it on the NEWS and calls your MOTHER and you don't answer your phone and you're SORRY?" She was talking really fast in Spanish and although Aaron always looked like the tough, intimidating man, Emily saw the fear in his eye as he listened to his angry cousin.

"I." He stammered. "It's been a long couple of days and when I came back, the press was there and it was crazy and Emily was here and I just." He didn't know quite what to say, his excuses sounding extremely stupid in his mind. "I didn't think to call."

"Damn it Aaron, we were so scared." She pulled him to her for a crushing hug. Even he didn't know how someone as small as Nadia could make him feel like his bones were being crushed into pieces.

"I didn't mean to scare anyone." He whispered as he wrapped his arms around her waist in a comforting way. "It's just been crazy."

"Yeah, I saw you on the news. About time you found someone." She pulled away from him and smiled at Emily, one she returned. "I'm sorry I barged in on your quiet evening." She chuckled nervously.

"It's fine. He pretty much deserves the yelling." Aaron gave her a playful glare but walked back to her side.

"Please call your mom Aaron." Nadia begged him. "I'll take care of aunt Valeria."

"Thanks and yeah, I'll call my mom so she can sleep tonight."

"Please. They've been calling me since you weren't picking up."

"Sorry about that." He said sheepishly. "Thanks for saving my ass."

"It's what I do. I'll let you make your phone call and the two of you relax. Don't scare us like that again." She went to hug him again. "Don't let her go." He whispered in his ear.

"I won't."

"Aaron once told me that love doesn't come often in Washington and that you have to hold on to it when it does. I'm happy that he found it with you." She hugged Emily.

"I'm kind of happy too." She looked up at him and smiled.

"Alright, I'm out of here. Enjoy your time off."

"Thanks." They both said before Nadia left, closing the door behind her.

"Make that phone call. She should have been your first call."

"I know it's just that this beautiful brunette jumped in my arms when I got back, I got distracted." He kissed her before taking his phone and dialing his mom. Emily sat at the breakfast bar as she watched him pace his living room, waiting for an answer. Then he started speaking in Spanish again, really quickly and she could hear some yelling on the other side. She wasn't a mom but she could only imagine the kind of fear that was going through her mind at the thought of her son in danger like that."

"Be nice." She mouthed to him when she saw him getting upset over something his mother was telling him. She could only understand some Spanish but she could understand the gist of what was being said.

"Yes mom. I promise I'll be more careful. Yes, I love you too." He closed his eyes for a few seconds before he ended the conversation.

"How mad is she?" She hopped off her stool and went to wrap her arms around his waist.

"She was scared because of what happened and mad at me for not saying I was dating a beautiful girl."

"So I take it she saw our reunion on the news." She pressed her forehead into his chest and grunted.

"Yeah." He cupped her cheeks and made her look at him. "But she also said that she's happy that I finally found someone."

"Well I'm glad your mom approuves of the version of me she saw on tv." She gave him a shy smile.

"I know that we're not even there yet but when you are ready to meet my mom, she's going to love you just as much as I do." He promised her.

"I'll hold you to that then." She let him wrap his arms around her waist. "Now where were we?" She looked at him in the eyes, pulling lightly on his t-shirt.

"I believe we were just about here." He captured her lips in his and they returned to their week-end alone, doing nothing but enjoying each other.

* * *

 **A/N: Damn! I had a little bit of trouble getting this done because of work and life but wow, 4000 plus words. I didn't wxpect this chapter to be this long but my imagination ran away with me. I really hope that you guys like it and please take a few seconds to review before you go - Sarra**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination.**

 **A/N: Thanks to everyone who left a review the previous chapter, it always means the world to see all your lovely words for this story. This one is based loosely on 2x06 (I know, I use the episodes out of order but I go with what works for the story.) I want to showcase Emily's friendship with Seth and how the appearance of her father will impact her relationship with Aaron. I really hope you guys like it.**

* * *

Emily pulled her blouse over her head, straightening it over a black pencil skirt. A cool breeze sent a shiver down her bare back. "Aaron." She yelled from the room. It was early on Monday and they were scheduled back to the White House.

"Everything ok?" He poked his head out of the en-suite, his tie loosely hanging around his neck.

"Help me with my zipper please?" She pulled her hair to the side. She closed her eyes as his hand came in contact with the base of her neck. "We'll be late if we do that." She warned but she was smiling.

"Do what?"He placed a kiss where his hand was.

"What your pants are making you do." She teased, not moving an inch.

"As much as I want to keep this up." He took a step back and slowly zipped her up. "I'm scared to know what's waiting for us when we get in."

"Probably more than half the things we asked them to do won't be done." She turned around to face him.

"Kirkman should have let me come in." He groaned, knowing that there'd be lots to do.

"You're the one who stopped me from making the call." She reminded him.

"But it was worth it." He leaned down and kissed her.

"Thanks for talking me off the ledge." She smiled at him.

"Anytime. Our team doesn't work without you anyways." She helped straighten his tie and he pulled her to him. "Ready?" He kissed her.

"Yeah, let me just grab my sweater and we're good to go." She pulled away from him and found her sweater and the heals she intended to use. "How are we supposed to go in this morning anyways?" She questionned him from the couch where she was putting her heels on.

"Secret Services is already waiting for us downstairs." He emerged from his room, puting the jacket of his suit on. "We can get our cars tonight when we leave. Ready?"

"Yeah." He guided her through the door and locked behind him before they made it to the SUV. The ride back to the White House was quiet but they were both thankful that the detail had prevented them from being hounded by any reporter when they stepped outside, the same thing going for their arrival at work. As soon as they walked through the door, they were greeted by Seth.

"Are you two a sight for sore eyes." He sighed, Aaron and Emily looking at each other and laughing.

"What? You didn't like working with our deputies?" Aaron chuckled.

"Sure, if you don't want anything done around here." He scoffed. "Plus, I've been hounded by the press since you came back from Cuba. How long have they been together? Is she the reason why he's working in the White House again after being investigated? Does the President know?" He mimiked the whole lot of them.

"Sorry about that." Emily cringed. She knew that they'd be up against that but she had hopied by now that the press would have understood to keep their noses out of it.

"It's fine. I'm just glad you're back." He said truthfully.

"Back to business as usual." They stopped at Aaron's door. "Meet me for lunch if the world doesn't catch fire?" He asked Emily.

"Absolutely." She smiled at him before she and Seth continued towards her own office.

"How are you Em? Really?" He asked her as they stepped into her office.

"I'm just glad to be back Seth." She sighed at the sight of the pile on her desk.

"Alright, I'll let you get caught up and I'll catch you later."

"Yeah, later." She started going through the pile while she waited for Jennifer to come brief her about what had gone on in the last two days. After she was sure to have gotten the whole situation and what to tackle first, her phone started buzzing with messages and she kept looking at it as they came, all from the same sender. Then her professional blackberry beeped with a message from Aaron and she was out the door, their first crisis of the day on their plate. They met on their way to command ops and Aaron thought something was off with Emily but he didn't have time to call her on it on the account that the USS Verona had been hit on the coast of Kunami. They worked side by side most of the morning but had no time for any kind of personal interraction.

Emily came face to face with Seth on her way back up. "How'd your press conference go?" She asked as they walked side by side."

"Um, Al-Jazeera asked me what a U.S. destroyer was doing in Kunami waters."

"And what did you say?"

"I said, trying to get uts engine started." Emily Chuckled.

"How very literal of you."

"Oh, I dropped the Charlotte Thorn presser on your desk."

"You dropped those off first thing when you got in this morning."

"Oh!" She exclaimed, surprised. "Well now you have two copies."

"Do you want to tell me what's going on?" Emily sighed, knowing she couldn't get out of this one easily. "Cuz I find the whole absent-minded professor thing charming, the big guy won't." She stopped momentarilly and pulled him into the break area.

"My father's in town and he wants us to have lunch together."

"Okay, you've never mentionned him."

"That's because I haven't seen him in twenty three years. Not since he walked out on us." She sighed.

"Sorry, I didn't know. Did you tell Aaron about this?"

"No." She hated lying to her boyfriend about this. "He got in touch a few weeks ago, before Aaron and I got together. He's been texting me since I got in this morning. He's in town all week for some convention, and I've been putting him off but he leaves tonight."

"So what are you going to do?" Emily sighed.

"Well part of me would like to see him so I can plunge a knife into his heart."

"Yeah, maybe not that." He was suddenly taken aback from her sudden anger filled heart.

"But the other part thinks thaat if I let him go, then I'll be closing a door on him forever." She was torn and didn't know what to do right now. But the choice is out of my hands."

"Why?" He couldn't see one good reason why she couldn't see this one lunch through.

"Because three hundred of our sailors are trapped in enemy waters, Charlotte Thorn's killer is still on the loose, and the world is, you know, on fire."

"The world is always on fire." He started, trying to get through to her. "Em, I would never tell you what to do, but don't let this place be an excuse. The flames will still be there when you get back." He said with finality before turning around and leaving Emily to answer her own question.

Aaron found himself looking for Emily about an hour and a half later but couldn;t find her anywhere, his texts being unanswered. He bumped into Seth before making it to his office. "Have you seen Emily?" HE questionned as they walked past the threshold.

"A while ago but she was debating wether to meet with her father for lunch or not."

"I never heard her mention anything about her dad before." Aaron looked up from the file he had taken in his hands.

"That's because she hasn't seen him in twenty three years."

"Shit. How was she?" He asked, concern lacing his voice.

"Like a girl who's been hurt and wants revenge." He chuckled at the last bit of conversation he has with her a little over an hour ago.

"I won't ask any questions about that." Aaron was suddenly very confused. "Thanks for the heards up." He was glad Emily had a friend like Seth, and he was too. Seth gave him a nod and left him alone. He pulled out his phone and sent her a text. **Come find me when you come back from lunch, hope it went good with your dad.** He set it back down on his desk and returned to work.

A couple hours later, Emily was sitting in front of her father Daniel at a restaurant not too far from the White House. "I moved to Key West for a few years. I had a limo business. I figured you know, people in paradise, they would be too drunk to drive." Their food had been delivered and it stayed untouched as they talked. "Turns out there were all too drunk to make a phone call." He chuckled, Emily giving him a forced smile. "I don't remember you being this quiet, Emily."

"Didn't want to interrupt you while you were telling your life story. It's missing one thing though. Me." She was sad but tried not to show it too much in front of her father.

"Emily, I am so sorry." He didn't like the hurt look in her eyes.

"I don't need your apology. My mother does." The anger that she felt when he left and didn't call all those years was bubbling underneath the surface.

"It's not what you think."

"Really? Because I think you were too busy skiing and getting a tan to be a dad." She bit back.

"I left because your mother and I weren't in love." He tried to tell his side of the story.

"So that's why I never heard from you; because you didn't love my mother." She was trying to understand what he was saying because it didn't make any sense to her ears.

"I-I-I'm not here to make excuses. All i can tell you is that i knew if your mother wasn't in my life, I couldn't be in yours."

"You're right. That's." She trailed off. "That's not an ecuse. That's worse. That is cowardly and pathetic." She was hurt and she wasn't going to shy away from it this time.

"Emily." He trailed off but she was quick to cut him off.

"Do you know what it's like to be a little girl with a birthday? And you run from school praying that this is the year your dad sends you a card." She voice broke as she said it. "You get home, and check the mail, and no. It's not the year. And there never was a year."

"Emily." He finally looked at her in the eyes. "I wanted to reach out to you a thousand times. But I didn't know what to say." Emily sighed, she was fed up.

"How about goodbye?" She looked at him and he suddenly felt uncomfortable. He stood up to leave but then stopped, pulling his wallet out of the inside pocket of his jacket, sighing. "I carried this around for 20 years, about a little girl from Akron." He unfolded a piece of paper and put it on the table, a picture of a young Emily staring back at her. "Who won a really big spelling bee. I kept it because of the picture. But." He paused. "Well, now that I've finally seen you again." He trailed off. "I don't need it anymore." He started walking around the table and Emily took a deep breath, tears clouding her vision before she stood up.

"Dad, wait." She called after him, finally making her decision. She walked back inside the White House with her dad a short while later, neither Aaron nor Seth in sight so she took him to her office first but she was quickly called out by her deputy Jennifer.

"You have to see this." She followed her into a room where Aaron was already waiting, Lyor and Kendra there too.

"What's going on?" Emily and Aaron shared a look but he simply pointed at the tv for the explanation. Seth was in the press room full of reporter, mostly asking about the situation with the USS Verona but one reporter pushed Seth for more answers regarding Aaron and Emily's relationship.

 **"Both Emily Rhodes and Aaron Shore have highly ranking positions in the White House. How does this affect their abilities to take the important decisions and is Kirkman going to do something about it?'**

Emily swore that she saw the tension rise in Aaron's shoulders, his arms stiffening and his back straightening. He was angry and the reporter wasn't helping any.

 **"Come on Darcy, we've said this before. We don't comment on our staff's personnal lives, from the little one to the higher ones." Seth sighed in annoyance.**

 **"Yeah but come on Seth, you have to admit that the timing of this relevation is suspicious. Aaron Shore lost the Chief of Staff position to Emily Rhodes and then we find out that he's been investigated by the FBI in regards to the capital bombing and suddenly he's now Kirkman's National Security advisor." She pressed Seth who was at a boiling point.**

Aaron was at a boiling point too. He didn't wait to hear Seth's answer before he stormed out of the office. Emily gave Kendra one look and then she went running after him. "Aaron." She called after him but her heels prevented her from running behind him, trying to keep up with his long strides.

"I'm going to make then shut up about us once and for all." He growled under his breath but Emily could hear every single one of his words through all the commotion in the hallways.

"Aaron, stop." She finally caught up to him and spun him around. "What do you think you're doing?" She asked, a fire in her eyes too.

"I'm going to set the record straight once and for all." The anger rolled off his shoulders in waves.

"No you're not." She stood facing him, both hands firmly planted on his chest. "Come on." She pulled him on her left as she recognised where they were and pulled him into the piano room. "Now I'm going to sit down at this piano and you are going to give me your request and I'm going to play, help us both calm down."

"I'm way too pissed right now Em."

"Fine, I'll choose. Now sit and not another word." She understood his frustration but now was not the time to do anything rash. "I was obsessed with this song too and I wanted to learn it so bad so here it is, Never say never by The Fray." He ran a hand on her thigh and let her play. The way her fingers glided on the keys and the look she had on her face, it was enough for Aaron to calm down. He trusted her enough to know that stopping him from doing anything stupid was the best thing to do right now. Like she always did whe she finished a song, her fingers lingered on the keys.

"Thanks." He looked around them to make sure no one was looking before he kissed her cheek. This wasn't a setting for the kiss he really wanted to give her. "So, how was lunch with your dad?"

"Shit, my dad." She cursed.

"What's wrong?" He shifted his posture lightly so he could face her.

"I left him in my office." She stood and Aaron took her hand to stop her.

"He can wait a little longer. Tell me how it went." Emily was about to tell him when Lyor found them.

"I need you right now."

"Can this wait?" Emily sighed, hating to have a half finished discussion about her dad with Aaron.

"No. It's about the Verona." Aaron and Emily looked at each other and stoof, following Lyor into the office adjacent to the Oval office, the president and Seth already there. They watched a press conference by the Kunami ambassador.

"I guess we know what the Kunami wants." Aaron was leaning against the desk, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Yes." Kirkman replied. "Our ship." Aaron returned to Command ops, Seth to his office to write a new statement and Emily and the President retreated to the Oval office where the admiral was waiting for them. They discusses the nature of the Verona's voyage and ended in command ops with the rest of the staff. Kirkman adressed the ships' captain, trying to destroy the ships spying system.

"Get me Senator Cowling and Damone here yesterday." Emily came face to face with Jennifer on her way out.

"Okay but." She trailed off, Emily adding more to her request.

"I want an update from Secretary Moss on the Thorn investigation."

"Emily." She pressed this time.

"Can I get some lunch? I didn't eat because...Oh my god my dad." She finally realized what was going on.

"That's what I wannted to tell you. He's wandering the West Wing.

"Oh I was giving him the tour and I got waylaid. Uh, just stash him in my office, and I'll get back as soon as I can." Emily clearly didn;t have time for this but she couldn't let him wander around the halls of the White House unsupervised. " I know I wasn't supposed to bring him here, but he reaally wanted to see." Jennifer cut her explanation short.

"Emily, he's lovely." She smiled at her boss.

"Yeah?"

"Yes. He fixed Elinor's chair and made egg creams for half the floor. Go be you. He won't wreck the place." Emily was just happy he was behaving. When she found him next, he was in her office, talking with Seth.

"I can't believe you did the Inca Trail in three days."

"It's not as impressive as it sounds. I had great guides." She exchanged a glance with Seth.

"Uh, Seth, the President needs to talking points."

"Right." He got her message loud and clear. "Uh, good to talk to you Dan."

"And you." Seth stood and walked out, Daniel turning to look at Emily. "He's a nice guy. And smart."

"Yeah, he um." She was about to tell him all about her friendship with Seth when they were interrupted again.

"Senators are here, Rosevelt Room." Jennifer poked her head in her office.

"Right, Uh." Emily didn't know what to tell him anymore.

"Go. Save the world. I can keep myself busy."

"Thank you." She apologized as she walked out the door. Aaron was already seated when she walked in, both Senators sitting opposite from him.

"You can't be serious." Senator Damone said.

"We're not talking about the elimination of sanctions Senator." Emily looked at him briefly. "We're talking about loosening them." He made eye contact with her too and they both returned their attention to both Senators before Emily continued.

"Our proposal allows only for a civilian-enrichment program." She told them.

"And a strict monitoring regime would be in place." Aaron continued.

"A regime whose success will depend on Hassan's agreement to abide by the very norms he's shown nothing but comptempt for." Cowling added.

"But you're asking us to believe he's turned over a new leaf." Damone saw fit to add.

"No Senator." The four of them rose as the President walked into the room. "We're asking you to help us bring the Verona home; three hundred of our sailors, many of them wounded, none of them deserve to be abandoned."

"We agree. But what price are we willing to pay for their return?" Senator Cowling asked.

"Kunami is a can that can be kicked down the road." The present said. "The Verona is a can that could sink."

"We'll need to take this before the whole Foreign Relations Comittee."

"We don't have that kind of time."

"We understand. We'll move fast." Damone promised.

"Please do, thank you." Mike came to get President Kirkman who was with Lyor to tell him they were needed in command ops with dire news, the Verona was sinking.

"senator Cowling just got back to me." Aaron walked into Command ops. "Congress won't allow the loosening of sanctions. She's urging the Administration to find a diplomatic solution." He looked at Emily in defeat then turned to the president.

"It doesn't help us now but she's right. We need to find another way." Lyor started the discussion and everyone said their piece but Kirkman saw something that might be able to buy them some time. "Admiral, do we have enough data to re-create the Verona's collision?" He turned to his offider in command.

"Yes sir. We'll get right on it." He stood and went to work.

Emily returned to the halls of the White House and she found her father talking with Lyor, god help her. "He's an interesting fella."

"Yeah." She had known Lyor for years now so she knew how he could be but his father didn't and it was quite a lot for him to take in she was sure of that. "I'm sorry I keep abandoning you." She felt really bad.

"don't be. I love meeting your friends. They thing the world of you." Suddenly, some guy Emily didn't know spoke with her dad and she suddenly realized that he knew more about some of the staff than she did and that was her job. "When am I going to meet the man that has you smiling so much?" Emily hadn't realized that he could read her so easily.

"Oh Aaron,he's uh." She started describing him when her phone buzzed. "Oh. I'm so sorry. I will come find you." She promised.

"I'll be the guy beaming with pride." He watched her go do her thing and he returned to her office.

Emily returned to command ops where they looked at the recreation of the collision between the Verona and the barge, the Admiral givingthem the data that he had, the screen showing them exactly what had happened miles off their coast. When the President had all the information he needed, his senior staff converged towards the West Wing for a meeting with Kunami Ambassador. When he left, Admiral Chennow came to tell them that the Fifth fleet was in place and awaiting instructions.

"Mr. President, this is Commander Davis of the Wyckoff." The officer said oveer the intercom. "I can confirmthat the crew of the Verona is now safely aboard our vessel."

"And we've recovered all our dead?" President Kirman was hell bent on bringing everybody home.

"Yes, sir. Casualties all accounted for." Kirman looked at the screen as the communication with the Wyckoff was closed.

"I'm not taking my eyes off of that satellute feed until the Wyckoff crosses Kunami line." Both Aaron and Emily turned in thei chair to look at the board. The communication was made again with the Wyckoff.

"This is Commander Davis. I can confirm the Kunami fleet is now astern of the Wyckoff." Everyone stoof and aplauded a job well done.

"Congratulations, Mr. President." Aaron smiled at Kirkman who thanked everyonee.

"I need a list of the dead, numbers for their next of kin." Kirkman stopped by Emily with his usual request after any military action that resulted in casualties. "I've got some phone calls to make."

Emily returned to her office after handing the president what he had asked for, her father in towe. "There really used to be a pool in the White House?"

"Yep. President Nixon covered it in 1970, turned it into a briefing room." She confirmed, making her father laugh.

"His first mistake." He concluded.

"But not his last." She chuckled.

"I can't believe it." He looked around him. "My daughter sits at the right hand of the President. I always knew you were destined for greatness." He gushed.

"Oh I don't know about that. I got lucky. Not lucky, but." She trailed off, remembering how she got the position she was in right now.

"I'm lucky too." he started. "That we reconnected. Hey, you think there's a chance I might meeet your boss?"

"Today might be tough, but maybe we can swing by for a second." She looked at him while she looked through a few things that had landed on her desk during the day.

"Think I could get a picture?"

"Sure." She chuckled at his excitement.

"Good, cause I want to show you something." He pulled out a, corkscrew, out of his coat pocket. "It's called the BottleMaven." He said proudly. "Just press the button, out pops the cork."

"A corkscrew."

"The last word in corkscrews." He laughs it off. "And it would mean the world to my investor group if I could get a picture of the President with it."

Realisation dawned on Emily. "The president doesn;t endorse products." She walked to her meeting table and put a file on it.

"No problem. Uh, he could hold the bottle." He tried a different approach. "I'll hold the BottleMaven." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Em, your needed in Command Ops." Jennifer informed her.

"Thank you."

"Go get 'em, tiger!" She closed her eyes and left quickly, joining the others in command ops.

"Admiral, do you want to explain to me how the Wyckoff forgot Captain Griffin?" Kirman demanded an explanation.

"They didn't forget him, sir. He refused to abandon ship." Admiral Chernow confirmed.

"Mr. President, I'm on with the ambassador." Aaron was talking on the phone with him. "Kunami will agree to allow the Wyckoff to head back, but we need to do it now."

"Admiral, order the Wyckoff to turn around. Get me Captain Griffin." Emily looked on as the communication opened between command Ops and the Verona. After exchanging a few words with the Captain, Emily knew where this was going and the President demanded that everyone leave the room so he could talk to him one on one.

She returned to her office and her father was still there. "What are you still doing here?"

"I wanted to know if we could grab an early dinner before I have to head back.'

"Why would you think I would want that?" She spat, his latest betrayal still giving her the feeling she was being kicked in the gut repeatedly.

"Come on Emily. What's wrong with a proud father wanting to have one last meal with his daughter before having to take the plane back home?"

"Come on Dad. Why don't you tell me the real reason your're here huh? You didn't want to reconnect with me because you wanted to know me." Tears were welling in her eyes but she refused to let them fall. "You reconneected with be because you wanted this office,or what this office could potentially bring you." She winced when his face confirmed her suspiscions.

"Emily wait. Let me explain."

"No dad, I'm done. I don't want to see you ever again." She stunned him into place and she walked out, head low, tears running down her cheeks.

She walked out of her office and pratically ran into Aaron but dodged him just in time. "Em, Em stop." He called after her but she totally ignored him. He took a deep breath and then looked at the office in front of him and suddenly his blood was boiling. He knew her father had been around and he had let it go, the day crazy and knowing Emily needed her space in her decision to rekindle her relationship with her father but this was a tipping point. He walked into the office and closed the door roughly, the man in front of him snapping up from the sudden banging of the door.

"You must be Aaron." Emily's description of him during lunch was pretty accurate.

"Damn right I am." He took a step inside the office. "How dar you come in here and take advantage of her position like that. Is it all she is to you?"

"No." His voice was filled with shame.

"She put her trust in you, thought you had changed. Clearly that was a lie." He hissed.

"I never meant to hurt her."

"You let her think that after twenty three years she could have a relationship, that she could count on you, count on her FATHER and you threw it all away for what?" Her father was about to add something but Aaron stopped him dead in his track. "Emily is an amazing woman and for you to think that you could just take advantage of her and her position, that's LOW. So you can take whatever sorry excuse of a man you are and stay the hell away from her. She doesn't need you in her life."

"I'm glad she has you Aaron." He walked forward and stopped at his level. "Take good care of her."

"I will." His jaw set as his teeth clenched together. "You don't have to worry about it." Daniel Rhodes nodded and gave him on pat on the shoulder before he left the room, escorted to the exit by White House security. Aaron turned and looked at the door, letting his anger out in a shaky breath. He took a few seconds to compose himself before he went in search of Emily. When he got closer to his office door, he could hear two voices, hers and Seth's.

"I got you kabobs, shawarma, falafels, something with phylo dough in it, hot sauce, cold sauce, lukewarm sauce." Aaron watched as Seth put a tray full of different foods in front of her.

"He didn't want me." He couldn't see her behind Seth but he could hear the sadness in her voice. "He wanted the White House."

"I know." If there was something Emily could count on was Seth's friendship and honesty.

"You know, at least if he'd asked for a kidney, I could have convinced myself that I was family, his daughter, someone he had to turn to. But after twenty three years, you know what I meant to him?" Her voice caught in her throat. "A corkscrew." She managed to say, Aaron's anger flaring up at the admission.

"Listen, cause I'm only going to say this once and you need to take it on board." Seth took two steps and leaned against her desk. "Internalize it, and remember it. You're the greatest thing since sliced bread." Aaron couldn't help the chuckle that rumbled in his chest at the sound of that sentence coming out of Seth Wright's mouth. And if this guy doesn't see that, then he doesn't like bread. And when I say bread, it's a metaphor, because you're not remotely bread-like, except insofar as bread is great. Fundamentally great, like water. Or air, or you." Her eyes were watering but she stood up and took the two steps seperating her from Seth, wrapping her arms around his neck, his arms coming to rest around her waist. Emily saw Aaron, leaning against her doorframe and giving her a soft smile, one she returned. She was happy to have a good friend in Seth, one that was always willing to tell her truth at real value but she was even luckier to have a boyfriend that supported her through it all. They pulled apart after a few minutes, Seth sensing a presence behind them.

"Thanks for being such a great friend Seth." She gave him her most radiant smile, one he returned.

"Anytime." He took her hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze. "You're in good hands now." He turned and gave Aaron a nod. "Take care of our girl Shore." Seth did a 180 and walked out of Emily's office.

"I will." Seth gave him a pat on his shoulder and left the two of them alone.

"Hey, there you are." He save her a small smile.

"Sorry I stole your office, I couldn't go back to mine. Is he still there?" She had no doubt that Aaron had a hand in his absence if he was indeed gone.

"No, I made sure security escorted him out." He leaned against the table where Seth had previously stood, giving her his hand to help her up. "I'm really sorry about that by the way." He pulled her into him. It was late and it didn't really matter who saw them, their relationship already splashed in the media.

"I really thought he wanted to get to know me, but I was wrong." She cried silently in his chest.

"He's an ass if he doesn't know how smart, talented and beautiful his daughter is." He kissed the top of her head. "But you don't need him Em. Your family is right here in this building and we'll always be there for you, I'll always be there for you."

"It means the world to me Aaron." She pressed her cheek into his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I love you." He whispered in her hair.

"I love you too." He guided her to the couch where they spend a part of their evening cuddled up together, the door closed and no interruptions, their first day back as hectic as it had ever been.

* * *

 **A/N: OH SHIT! Over 5k words. When I started this chapter earlier this morning (it's now almost 1am and I wrote on and off all day) I had a couple hundred words written and I didn't think that I'd be writing so many words on it. This chapter is for a friend on Twitter who hoped I would post this in time for wheen she woke up(you know who you are and I hope you liked it) I hope you guys liked it and please take a few seconds to review before you go, I love to read your thoughts - Sarra**


	9. Elevator shaft

**Disclaimer: i own nothing except my imagination.**

 **A/N: I'll start my note as I always do by thanking everyone for the sweet reviews and any new readers that stay in the shadows and don't leave reviews but read anyways. As some of you know, I got injured last week and even though this chapter had been half way through written before my injury, I've only been able to finish it this week end so sorry for the delay.**

* * *

Aaron slipped a button through a hole of the light grey shirt he had picked this morning. He had woken up early, Emily still sleeping soundly in his bed, and had gone for a run. A week had passed since their return to work and whatever Seth had told reporters in that press conference he had turned the tv off on, they had stopped hounding them at both his and Emily's home and he was grateful for that. Once the last button was done at the bottom of his shirt, a soft moan resonated behind him and something he could guess was her stretching.

"Where'd you disapear to so early?" Her voice was low and filled with sleep.

"I didn't think you'd notice." He chuckled, turning to face her. "I went for a run, clear my head."

"Was a rough couple of days wasn't it?" She propped herself on her elbow. "Did it help?" She smiled at him.

"Surprisingly, yeah." His mind didn't need to be cleared but something else was on it right now. They had been dating for a few months now and they were spending a lot of time at each other's place. He knew that asking her to move in with him was entirely too soon but he was thinking of making some space for her things in his closest and chest so she wouldn't have to walk around with a bag all of the time in case they ended up at his place. He just didn't know how to bring it up or how she would react to the proposition. "What's on the agenda for today?"

"Lyor and I are meeting with Japanese Finance Minister Omono." The sky was still black and she looked at the clock on his side of the bed. "What are you doing up so early?"

"Well somebody forced me to go home last night." He leaned down and kissed her.

"Come on Aaron, sleeping on that couch isn't healthy." She protested.

"That couch is perfectly fine Em." He chuckled, going to grab his tie. "Too many things to do to catch some sleep here."

"It'll kill your back and I happen to enjoy your back, among other things." She smiled seductively.

"Someone's frisky this morning." He looked at her with a teasing glint in his eyes as he fixed his tie.

"That's what happens when I spend a whole week alone in my bed." She pouted.

"I know, it's been crazy. I'll make it up to you, I promise."

"Dinner at my place tonight?"

"With a request?" He asked suggestively.

"If you play your cards right." She got out of bed and tip toed to him. "Give me fifteen minutes and I'll be ready too." She leaned up and kissed him.

"Take your time, it's still early for you." He held her by the waist. "You can meet me there." There had come back here seperately.

"And how exactly do you want me to lock up?" She questionned, an eyebrow raised.

"Here." He pulled his keys from his desk and unhooked his house key and gave it to her, his internal debate upped a notch.

"Aaron." She took it tentatively. "What if I lose it?" Panic rose in her chest by the mere gesture the key meant.

"Give it back to me when you come in, if I not stuck in a National crisis that is." He bend down and kissed her. "I'll see you later."

"Love you." She smiled at him.

"Love you too." They shared a last kiss before Aaron grabbed his jacket and was out the door.

Emily stood there, the key still at eye level and now that she was alone, the panic in her chest instantly rose ten times over. "Oh My God." She whispered, even though she was alone in the middle of Aaron's bedroom. She was in a daze, her brain going a mile a minute, nothing really setting in her. She stayed there a few minutes before she blinked through the panic, finally seeing the time. She needed to get going if she didn't want to be late into work. She put the shower as hot as her body could handle it and scrubbed herself clean. She put on her plum colour pant suit with a white blouse and white heels before she went in search of food. When she couldn't settle on anything, her stomch tied in knots, she figured she'd grab a coffee on her way in, hopefully her stomache settled by lunch time.

She came in almost running, Lyor finding her in the hallway. "You're late."

"Not today Lyor, please." She eyed inside Aaron's office but he wasn't there so she settled her things inside her own and checked a few of her messages before they had to leave.

They walked into the State Department building and Lyor turned his phone in with security before they were ushered into a room to be able to wait for the Minister. Once he arrived and they made their usual introductions, the three too a seat at the table so they could discuss it and come to an aggreement.

"So you want forebearance?" Omono asked, Lyor and Emily flanking him.

"Yes. A six-month roll-over on 600 billion of T-bonds that have come due." Emily confirmed.

"I've worked with Lyor." He looked at the man in question. "He knows how strong the friendship between our country is."

"Indeed." Lyor confirmed.

"He also knows that I speak my mind." They both chuckle.

"Oh yes,"

"Japan has a trillion dollars invested in your country."

"And you're seeing an excellent return on that." Emily said.

"Hmm. What we are seeing is interest poayment, not principal." The minister burst her bubble. "And we worry we never will."

"The United States of America has never defaulted." Lyor countered.

"Yes. But your national debt clock is never going to reverse.

"And Japan will never be a world power again. So what?" Lyor insisted.

"Uh, what I think Lyor is trying to say." Emily gave him a death stare from across the table but he cut her off.

"We are requesting a courtesy from an ally. An ally who gladly accepts our unwavering military protection. Who escaped its fate as a backwater thanks to the generosity of our post-war reconstruction." Emily couldn't help but stare at Lyor with wide eyes and gaping open mouth as he talked back to the Foreign Minister of Japan.

"That's outrageous." Omono protested only to be cut by Lyor again.

"And who should know better than to send a guy who spends every free moment vacationing in our country to lecture us on our economy." HE finished his rant, Emily beside herself with shame. "I think the words you're looking for are domo arigato."

"Really?" The minister couldn't believe his ears and Lyor stood his ground. She exchanged a glare with him and asked if they could be excused, the meeting clearly finished.

"He's the Japanese Finance Minister, you can't talk to him like that." She hissed as they walked out of the conference room they were using.

"You know the most popular pizza topping in Japan in squid?"

"We've left this late. If we don't get this extension, we're default. And you provoke him?"

"Squid on pizza is provocation." She had no idea where he was going with this.

"Lyor." She huffed.

"Relax, Takuzo is an old friend. We'll get the deferrel before midnight, along with a bottle of premium Hokkaido sake." Emily sighed. "Which is all yours, I don't touch that stuff." Lyor said before pressing the elevator button for the ground floor.

"I don't know why I let you out of your cage." She put her phone to her ear as the doors closed, Lyor chuckling. "Seriously." She added, looking at him. "Give me the president." She said into her phone but she was surprised when the call ended immediatly. "My call just dropped." She said with annoyance.

"Yeah elevator.. It's probably blocking the system." He said casually.

"No, it's not the signal. I'm getting a no service indication." She thought that was really odd. Just as Lyor leaned over to confirm it, the elevator rattled and stopped. "Whoa." She instinctively grabbed onto Lyor's coat.

"That's mildly disconcerting." He had a weird look on his face, the lights turning off and the emergency lights turning on but barely offering anything.

"Urgh."

"Is this a good time to mention my low blood sugar?" Emily took a step forward and started banging on the doors.

"Someone! Somebody!" She yelled but got complete silence in return.

Aaron was on his way back to his office shortly after five when the lights of the White House went out and the back-up generator turning them on again. His first thought was to Emily but right now there was some more important things to attend to. He walked quickly down the halls and down to command ops to assess the situation and the president joined them shortly after he had gotten the low down of whhat was going on in the city.

"The power grids are down throughout the metropolitan area Mr. President." HE told Kirkman who walked past him to see what they were looking at on the screen. "It looks like a cyberattack. Now there's a signature embedded in this hack that's similar to the space station and prison hacks but this one's next generation. We're trying to solve it. Now the concern is this could be the prelude to a larger attack."

"It's large enough already. A pattern's emerging."

"Trying to undermine our institutions. But to what end?" Aaron wondered.

"We won't know that until we know who's behind all of this."

"We got our best people on it Mr. President."

"How's the White House fixed for power?" Kirkman questionned next.

"Backup generators are good for eight hours. If the blackout drags on, we'll have to start rationing."

"Excuse me Mr. President. The press pool wants to know what's going on." Seth came walking down the stairs to command ops.

"Tell them the lights went out." The president deadpanned.

"Uh, I think they're asking why, sir." Kirkman turned to look at him.

"So are we." He removed his glasses.

"I'll detail the scope of the power outage and keep a damper on the speculations as to why." Seth confirmed.

"Mr President, the mayor's en route." One of the staffers told them.

"Thank you. I'm going to want to see her as soon as she gets here." He told Aaron.

"Yes, sir." Both he and Seth turned around and walked back out of command ops to carry out their respective duties.

"Help! Help!" Emily yelled against the doors, banging on them in hopes someone would hear her. "Speaking of help." She turned to look at Lyor with an annoyed glance. He was simply leaning against the wall of the elevator, his arms crossed over his chest. "How about you help me solve this."

"Well we're trapped between floors, which means no one can hear us." Emily looked at him un-impressed as he delivered his doom and gloom speech. "There's no external power source which means we can't get this rig started. And this contraption's at least 60 years old, which means there are no external ladders that carry us to safety. So what, precisely, would you like me to do?" Emily simply looked at him with a huff and turned around to bang on the door again.

"Help! Anybody! Please! Help!" She banged as hard as her hand would let her, Lyor not liking the sound of her shrieking voice.

"So, you haven't heard from Emily?" Seth questionned Aaron as they walked through the halls of the White House.

"No." Aaron was slightly worried but given the situation, he expected some delays in pretty much everything.

"It's not like her and Lyor to be out of touch." Aaron could hear the worry in his friends voice.

"They were meeting with Minister Omono at State. They probably got caught up in traffic on the way back. Traffic lights are down. A few miles can turn into a few hours." Aaron felt the need to loosen his tie, hoping that everything was alright with Emily.

"Yeah, and the cell phones are down." Seth rationalized. "So in Em's absence, you're acting chief of staff." Seth announced.

"Per the president." Aaron confirmed.

"Back in the catbird seat. How does that feel?"

"Like I want your statement on the blackout ASAP."

"Meet the new boss. Same as the old boss." Aaron couldn't help but chuckle as he continued his way towards command ops. Being acting chief of staff and national security advisor meant that he had to be everywhere at once. He looked at his watch and thought to what Seth had said a few minutes earlier. The rational part of his brain knew that this whole mess made so that everything was out of wack but his heart was worried Emily was trapped somewhere with no way to call for help and that didn't sit well with him but right now, there was nothing that he could do about it right now.

Aaron was now with Hannah and Chuck, trying to get the problem that was Damien escaping under control. His brain felt like it would explode. Between doing double duty on top of trying to solve the black-out crisis, a part of him kept worrying about Emily.

Chuck managed to find him using the traffic lights and it put him at the intersection of 2650 Wisconsin Avenue. "2650 Wisconsin Avenue." Hannah looked at Aaron with worry. "It's the Russian Embassy." She turned and ran out under Aaron and Chuck's stares.

"Alright, Keep on it Chuck." He patted his shoulder and was on his way back up. He picked up his phone and dialed Lyor first, getting his voicemail. Then he tried Emily and he got the same thing. "DAMN IT!" He pressed the end button and pocketed his phone as he returned to command ops.

"Mr President." Kirkman looked up at the sound of Mike's voice.

"Madam Mayor, thank you for coming."

"Thank you so much Mr President." They shook hands.

"This is my National Security Advisor, Aaron Shore." They shook hands.

"Ma'am." He had always admired the sitting Mayor ever since she had been elected into office.

"How does it look out there?" Kirkman asked her off the bat.

"Not good sir. Our public service commissioner has no idea what caused the outage."

"The cause of the problem is not as i mportantas fixing it. How are you on essential services?"

"It's supposed to be thirty degrees tonight. We're passing out blankets. We're putting the elderly and the infirm in the few places with backup power."

"What about the unrest?" Aaron wondered.

"DC's finest are on the job, but we are a city already on edge. We have sanitation strike and a public hiring freeze. We have an unemployment rate that is fifty percent above the national average."

"What can we do to help?"

"Sir, I need a command center. The powers down in City Hall. if there is a government building with electricity that you can set me up in." She trailed off.

"I'll do you one better. We'll set you up in the White House, that way our people can coordinate we're yours. We can monitor your progress and chip in where we can. We'll set you up in the Truman Room. Agent Ritter will show you." President Kirkman said.

"Mr President, thank you."

"No, thank you Madam Mayor."

"Right this way Ma'am." She followed Mike out of Command Ops and Aaron went back to what he was doing with the President when she walked in.

"Have you gotten any news from Emily or Lyor?" Kirkman asked Aaron, his forehead creesing with worry.

"No Sir, I'm starting to get worried. Emily doesn't do well in tight spaces. What if they are stuck in an elevator or something like that?"

"Unfortunately, there isn't much we can do right now. At least she isn't alone."

"Yes sir." Just then, the satalite phone he was using rang. "Yeah? Yes. Thank you." He stood straight and looked at his President.

"Kendra, what happened?" Kirkman asked her when they steppe dout of Command Ops where she was waiting for him. Upon the news of the letter sent by Minister Omono, Aaron knew that Emily and Lyor's meeting with the minister had failed. His mind went to Emily and hoped she was ok.

The first few minutes after the reality of them being stuck in an elevator were painful. Emily closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. She could sense Lyor's eyes on her, which promted her to open her eyes again and look at him.

"What do you want Lyor?" She sighed. she really didn't want to spend her energy on him right now but that didn't stop him.

"I've noticed that your whole body is tense." He pushed his glasses up his nose. "Are you claustrauphobic?"

"Lyor." She growled this time. "I'm really not in the mood to talk about this right now."

"Talk about something else then." He coaxed her, seeing how uncomfortable she seemed.

"I think Aaron wants to ask me to move in with him." She blurted out in a shaky breathe.

"Oh really?" He squinted his eyes at her. "I never pegged him for the settling down type." Clearly he had no idea how to make real, human conversations with anyone, let alone with someone who didn't like tight spaces like Emily. Considering that's the situation they were actually in, Emily closed her eyes again and hoped that they would come out of this ordeal in one piece.

"Not helping." She hissed.

"Come to think about it, little Aaron's running around would be quite cute." He pondered out loud.

"Oh God." That did nothing to quiet the nerves in Emily's head and she wished that he could stop talking in that moment.

"Well, you would do a great mother." He finally looked at her. "A little crazy on the sides with rules but yeah, great."

"Oh please, please get me out of here." She stood and started banging on the doors again in hopes that someone could hear them.

"Hello, is there anybody in there?" Emily turned at the sound of the voice and wondered if she hadn't dreamed it up. "Is there anybody in there?" It came again.

"Oh good, we're saved." Emily stood and went to the door. "Yeah, we're stuck." She yelled, Lyor still sitting on the floor as if this was nothing.

"Hang tight, it might take a while but we're working on it."

"Thanks." Emily returned to the floor and waited patiently, arms crossed over her chest. She figured that if she tried to ignore Lyor that he might go away. Minutes turned into hours and still they were nowhere close to being released from their predicament. EMily's cell phone light was the only thing providing them with with someonething but one look at her battery level avec she knew that if they didn't get rescued quickly that she'd run out of it really fast. "We're going to have to use your cell phone soon, I'm running out of battery."

"No can do. I checked mine in with security. The metal detector screws with the battery, can't have that." She grunted out of frustration but that's when it happened.

"Oh Thank God!" Emily stood, relieved as the lights turned back on. Her first instinct was to look at her phone for any missed calls which were in large numbers. Seth had tried to reach her half a dozen times and Aaron had left a simple voicemail hoping she was ok and out of danger. "Crap, I better call him back." She said on deaf ears, Lyor already ahead of her. She called him but the system didn't seem to be completely back up so she figured she's just see him back at the White House.

They were all gathered in the staff room as the screens showed the president and the mayor adressed thecity and the media.

"They did it." Kendra smiled. "They won them back."

"You believe that this is actually working?"

"Yep." Her smile didn't leave her lips.

"Most def." Seth smirked, his eyes trained on the television screen as Aaron looked at him briefly.

"Yeah, me too." He crossed his arms over his chest."Me too." He looked back at the two with a smile. They stayed a few more minutes before the three of them went back to their office. Aaron pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed Emily's number but it went straigt to voicemail. "Hey Em. As soon as you get this, call me. I'm really starting to get worried."

"Worried huh?" He turned around to find her leaning against the doorframe, a smile on her lips.

"Slightly concerned is all." He grinned as she walked inside his office. "What happened?" He leaned down to kiss her.

"I got stuck in an elavator with Lyor the whole time." She sighed, remembering the whole episode.

"How about we get out of here?" He chuckled.

"Sounds good. My place. I'll let you think of a song, I'm going to need it."

"Alright." He smiled. "Lead the way." He grabbed his briefcase and they were on their way out. They took seperate cars to EMily's place and as soon as they were inside, Emily removed her blazer and tossed it on her couch.

"Finally." She kicked her shoes next to the couch too. "I swear Lyor kills me." She turned around but as soon as she did, Aaron's lips were on hers.

"God you scared me today." He sighed as he pulled away, his hands still cupping her cheeks and her eyes still closed.

"I'm sorry." She opened her eyes, tucking her lips between her teeth.

"Are you ok?" He ran his hands against her arms.

"As much as he was a real nuisance, Lyor kept me calm enough."

"Alright, why don't I run you a bath, help you relax?"

"Help me get out of these clothes and I'll be relaxed enough." Not being one to be told twice, Aaron started unbuttoning her blouse as he kissed her again. She pulled on his tie as they stumbled into her room, his hands pushing the silk material off her shoulders. It wasn't rushed but they couldn't keep their hands off each other. She pushed his shirt off his shoulder and quickly undid his pants before pushing them to the floor. He stepped out of them and laid her down gently on the bed so he could remove her pants too. Mintes later, they were naked and Aaron pushed himself slowly into her as he kissed her neck, her head back against the pillows to give him better access. She felt the tension in her body evaporate with each thrust, her fingers pressing into his back. "Aaron." She choked out his name as she hit her own release, triggering his own seconds later.

"Relaxed now?" He whispered in her hair as they snuggled together in bed.

"Much better. So, did you decide on a song you want me to play?"

"Not relaxed enough?" He smirked before dipping down to kiss her.

"That's just a bonus." She pulled herself up and out of his arms, pulling the sheets with her and giggling as she left him naked on her bed.

"Fine." He sat, pulled his boxers up and followed her into her living room where she positioned herself at the piano.

"So?" What did you choose?" She looked at him expectantly as he returned from the kitchen with two glasses of white wine.

"No laughing." Her lips curled into a soft smile. "I won't give up by Jana Kramer."

"Let me try to remember it, I heard it today on my way in." Emily took a sip of her glass and set it on top of her piano before she started playing it. Aaron's own worries left him as she played the song. She stole looks at him as she pleayed, both of them smiling at each other. He still couldn't believe how lucky he was to have her in his life.

"You keep looking at me like that and I might just be tempted to bring you back into bed." He said as she finished playing.

"Well what can I say? There's a handsome, mostly naked man in my living room. My eyes have no choice but to look at him that way." She smirked as she stood to go sit next to him on the couch.

"Handsome huh?" He teased her.

"Yeah." She tangled her feet with his on the coffee table. They stayed like that a few minutes before she stood abruptly. "Oh, before I forget." She fished in her purse and retrieved the key Aaron had given her earlier before the chaos had hit them all. "Before I forget." She took a seat next to him again.

"Em." He started as he put the key down on the end table. "I know I scared you when I gave it to you this morning." She blushed and wrang her hands together. "I saw it in your eyes."

"Aaron." She pleaded, not wanting to start a discussion about it.

"No, I want to say it." He ran a hand on her leg that was tucked under her. "We haven't been dating long enough for us to move in together so that's not what I'm asking you. What I'm asking you is wether or not it would bother you if I made a little bit of space for some of your things at my place?" He looked down at her but she wasn't looking at him. She still had her eyes trained on her hands.

"I might have had a minor meltdown after you left this morning and then in the elevator with Lyor." She confessed, still looking at her hands.

"Hey, you can tell me these things." He placed his fingers under her chin to make her look at him.

"I know." She started. "I just panicked. I've never had a relationship like this before." He wanted to say something but let her continue instead. "I trust you more than anything but some part of me doesn't trust myself and it makes me scared that I'll screw things up royally between us, that I'm not going to be what you thought I was.

"Emily." He moved her around so she could straddle his lap. "I never want you to think that we're not equal in this relationship. You are beautiful." He pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "You are an intelligent, strong willed woman who doesn't take crap from anyone, least of all me." He chuckled. "You're ambitious, stubborn, sometimes for your own good and I love you." He ran his right hand against her arm.

"I love you too." She laughed as tears clouded her vision. "And yes, yes I'd love it if you made some space for me in your things." She leaned down to kiss him, her hands resting against his chest.

"Come on, let's go to bed. It's been a really long day." He brushed his nose against hers as they parted.

"Yeah." She stood from his lap and he followed her towards her bedroom, his hands on her hips and his lips on her neck. They laid down and he pulled her to him. She pressed her cheek to his chest and listened to his heart beat under his chest. They stayed like that until they both fell asleep, legs intertwined and a clear mind.

* * *

 **A/n: I'm really sorry that this chapter has taken so long to write. It's been increadibly difficult to type with a busted right middle finger. I hope you guys liked it though and please take a few secoonds to review before you go, I love reading your thoughts. - Sarrra**


	10. Please Forgive Me

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination.**

 **A/N: Thanks again to everyone who read and reviewed. So this chapter isn't based on any episode of the series but It's there to show what kind of struggles they can face working in the White House, Hope you guys will like this.**

* * *

It had been a few weeks since the black-out in Washington and it was business as usual. Aaron was walking in a little later, Emily having to come in earlier for a new hire. She was sorting out the papers, waiting for the girl to arrive. Only a few minutes later, there was a knock against her door. She smiled and looked at the woman in front of her.

"You must be Nathalie Jenkins."

"Yes Ma'am."

"You can call me Emily." If she could read her correctly, she was maybe a few years older than she was.

"Ok." They smiled at each other. "The person I met the last time couldn't really tell me what position I was going to have here."

"Yeah, sorry about that. I was trapped inside an elevator during the black-out so you met my deputy, she wasn't in the loop." Emily apologized to her. "Our Nathional Security Advisor Aaron Shore is in need of an assistant and my job was to find him someone that is reliable and discrete."

"Absolutely. It's an honour to be able to work here, I won't let you down."

."That's good to hear. Come on, I'll give you the tour until Aaron arrives. He should be here in about thirty minutes." She looked at her watch for confirmation. When she had left his place, he was still in the shower. She girl followed behind her as Emily moved quickly through the halls of the White House and when she was about to make it back to her office, she bumped into Seth.

"Woah Em. Where are you to in a hurry?" He held both her arms to steady her.

"Back to my office. Seth, I'd like you to meet Nathalie Jenkins. Nathalie Jenkins, Seth Wright, Press secretary."

"Nice to meet you Mr Wright." She extended her hand and he shook it.

"Seth is fine." He smiled at her. "She going to be Aaron's new assistant?"

"Yeah." She sighed. "Did you see him yet?" They exchanged a look, Emily begging Seth not to reveal her and Aaron's relationship to a new staffer.

"No, I was actually heading his way." They were actually smack in the middle of the two offices.

"If I find him first, I'll send him your way."

"Thanks Em, see ya." He walked past them and the two women took the few steps seperating them from her office where they found the door closed.

"Em, you forgot." Aaron started but once he saw Emily had some company, he stopped what he was about to say. She was with someone he had never seen before.

"Aaron, we were looking for you." He stood straighter as he stopped scribbling the note he had started for her.

"I just got in." Emily blinked away the desire she had to jump him, seeing him in his suspenders and crisp white shirt. He had a smirk on his lips at her look but it quickly turned serious. "Something you wanted?"

"Yeah. I want you to meet Nathalie Jenkins, she's going to be your new assistant to replace James."

"Aaron Shore, it's nice to meet you."

"Likewise." She smiled sweetly at him.

"I hope you're ready to work hard because we're going to have a busy day." He announced as he took his jacket from Emily's desk and slipped his arms through it. "Did you have something else for her or I can put her to work?"

"All yours." She told him before turning to face Nathalie. "I'm sure you'll fit right in."

"Thanks Emily." Aaron walked past her without adding another word and Nathalie followed closely behind him as he gave her some basic information on how he liked to function. Emily took her personal phone and quickly sent him a message.

As soon as he walked into his office, the phone on his desk dinged. He took a hold of it and saw Emily's message. **You are not playing fair Mr Shore.** He chuckled and sent his reply before going back to the woman that was in front of him. "So these are the files that are a priority right now." He handed her half a dozen of them to her. "And these we have to go through it together." He pointed to the much larger pile on the small conference table in his office.

"No problem Mr. Shore, I'll get to it right away."

"Listen, Nathalie." She turned around and looked at him. "We're going to have to work closely together, please call me Aaron."

"Ok." She smiled at him and returned to the office that Emily had shown her to be hers. She dropped the files on her desk and pulled her phone out, texting her best friend that was also a staffer here. **You will NEVER guess who I was assigned to work with. I'll catch you at lunch if all hell doesn't break lose.** She put her phone away and went to work, knowing that if she didn't get the work done she was most likely out of here.

Aaron finished taking care of the most urgent file he had that morning and took a chance to catch Emily at her office. He knocked and entered, finding her hunched over a file, her phone tucked between her ear and shoulder. "I'll be right with you." She said without looking at who had just entered her office. He smirked and took a seat in front of her, waiting for her to acknowledge him. It took about fifteen minutes before she even raised her head.

"Two more minutes." She mouthed and smiled. She was patient in what seemed to be a diffucult phone call. "Get back to me today." She growled as she slammed the phone back down.

"Bad day?"

"Better now." She smiled at him. "Where's Nathalie?"

"Working." He chuckled.

"Didn't you say you were having a big day?" She questionned as she walked around her desk to lean on it and face him.

"I figured I'd come see if you were up for lunch?"

"I don't have a lot of time but I can swing something quick at the cafeteria."

"I missed you this morning." The silence that followed pushed him to sit up in the seat, his right hand hovering over her knee.

"I know but I had to get to Nathalie." She closed her eyes as his hand made contact with the skin right above her knee. "She didn't even know." She trailed off, her train of thought interupted by the fire that was going through her body.

"Didn't know what?" He knew that he was taking advantage of the effect he had on her but for a rare moment in the day, they were alone.

"I don't remember." She exhaled deeply. "How about we bring lunch back to this office instead, have a little more privacy?"

"The thought did cross my mind."

"Hey Em." Their moment was broken by Seth's sudden intrusion in her office.

"Yeah?' She tried recomposing herself as he was oblivious to her present state. Aaron simply smirked and turned in his seat to look at Seth.

"Anything we can help you with?" He said.

"This is a matter for our Chief of Staff. I need your eyes for something."

"I'll be right there." She smiled at him.

"Thanks Em, Aaron." Aaron gave him a nod and Seth left as fast as he came.

"I'm going to take care of this. Meet me here at noon?"

"Yeah." He let her walk out, knowing that the door was open and that they were at work. He left her a message on her desk and returned to his own office where he found Nathalie leaning against his desk, a file in hand. "What do you have there?" He took a seat and took the file that she was handing him the file."

"Well I was going through the first pile you gave me this morning and this caught my eyes." She pointed at a paragraph.

"Alright, I'll take care of this." He stood and walked around her, looking at his watch. "I'll let you keep at it and you can head on to lunch soon, I'll be gone for a while." He left her there and marched towards the oval office, needing to speak with the President.

Nathalie sighed as her tactic didn't work and she returned to her own desk to keep working a bit. Her phone dinged and she quickly finished what she was doing before heading out and going to meet her best friend Jenny in the staff room. "Hey, how's your day so far?" She laughed as they both sat down.

"It's chaos in comms, you? How is it working with Aaron Shore? I heard he's super tough."

"I haven't stopped all morning but damn, he's totally hot." Nathalie whispered, looking aorund to make sure that no one was listening.

"I know but too bad he's taken." Jenny told him in the same hushed tone.

"It can't hurt to flirt." She winked and took a bite of food.

"Don't say that too loud Nat, he's dating Emily Rhodes."

"That would certainly explain the look this morning." Her mind was going in overdrive.

"Don't do anything stupid Nat." Jenny warned her friend. She was a good person and a hard worker but sometimes, she had ways of getting into trouble.

Emily walked back from Seth's office after having to brainstorm over a press crisis and found a note on her desk and messages on her phone. She pulled on the paper between her fingers while she pressed on the buttons on her phone with the other hand, a smile forming on her lips.

 **Meet me back here for a lunch date around one, I'll bring the food. A**

She scribbled a few things on a paper as she took her messages and she looked at her watch to realize it was almost one and Aaron hadn't shown his face yet. She finished taking her message just in time for him to walk into her office with two boxes stacked together and two bottles of water. "Right on time, I just saw your note."

"Everything ok with Seth?" He wondered as she took the two bottles from his hand and set them on her desk before going to close the door to give them more privacy.

"Yeah. It's just this thing that popped online and Seth needed help in dealing wth it."

"Ok." If he knew one thing was that Emily Rhodes was always on top of it.

"Are we still on for dinner tonight?" He took a seat on her couch, Emily plopping down next to him.

"If nothing goes wrong, yes." She opened her box and inhaled it's contents. "Oh god thanks for this, I didn't realise I was so hungry."

"Gotta keep you going for the rest of the day." He chuckled. Aaron ran his evening plan by her as she ate, nodding at him. They hadn't really gone out since the whole media fiasco and it was making her excited. They were interrupted by Nathalie this time.

"Sorry to disturb your lunch but President Kirkman wants to see you both." They exchanged a look and left their lunches to make it to the oval office. The meeting wasn't very long but Aaron was pulled aside to get to command ops, Emily having a million things on her plate still.

It took about another hour before Aaron came back up for air and he was starting to get frustrated. He loosened his tie and sighed as he walked into his office. He found Nathalie hunched over his desk, her back to him. He eyed her and took a seat at his desk. "Tell me you have some kind of good news."

"Sorry." Nathalie turned the file so he could look at it. She walked around his office and made it to the pile on his table, ready to attack it. She sat on the table and crossed her legs as she picked the one on top.

"Nathalie, can you?" He turned his head to look her at her and found her sitting on his table, her long legs on full display.

"What do you need?" She looked up from her file and smiled at him.

"Not on the table please." He said as he looked her in the eye. "Get me Seth please." She hopped down and walked past him and smiled while she walked out of his office. What she was doing was working. She bumped into her friend Jenny.

"What are you smiling about? She eyed her suspiciously.

"I caught a certain someone eying me." She smirked at they made their way down the hall.

"Nath, I told you to cut that crap." Jenny hissed. "You're risking your career on the Hill by pulling this."

"Don't worry, no one will catch me." Jenny simply sighed as they both walked into Seth's office. "Aaron needs to see you for something."

"What about?"

"He didn't say."

"Ok I'll be right there." She winked at Jenny as she walked out, Seth not too far behind her.

"Seth, I need you to take a look at his." Seth looked at it and cursed under his breath.

"We got to take care of this right now before it hits the news." Seth and Aaron looked at each other and Seth left the office, knowing what he had to do.

"What exactly just happened?" Nathalie asked as she looked at Seth who had just eleft the room.

"Seth will handle it, we got a lot more work to do."

Emily spent the better part of the afternoon stopping fires around the White House and the fact that she and Aaron hadn't finished their lunch had her begging for a bit of a break to catch some food. The sun was finally coming down when she managed to make a pit stop in the cafeteria area. It was still loaded with people even if it wasn't quite dinner time. She moved through the people and grabbed a few things to snack on until she and Aaron left for dinner. All the voices sounded like chaos but some of them Were clear as day through that same chaos.

 _"Did you guys hear? Aaron Shore's new assistant is hitting on him, and all that under Emily's nose." One said._

 _"It's her first day for crying out loud." Said another. Emily shook her head in disbelief. She couldn't believe what she was hearing right now._

 _"I was walking past his office and she was flirting with him big time. Doesn't she know that he's dating Emily Rhodes?" Another questionned. Emily's anger was steadily growing right now._

She was fuming as she left the break area. She couldn't believe that this was happening right now. She had hired and put to work that woman only hours before in a position that anyone sane would DIE FOR right now. Her phone dinged and what she saw on her screen made her fume even more. She walked faster in direction of Seth's office to try to diffuse the next media crisis that was set to hit them if they couldn't get this under control. She sent Aaron a text that she had to cancel dinner and made a b-line for Seth's office.

Aaron picked up his phone as it dinged and slammed it against his desk when he saw Emily's text that she was cancelling dinner to head to Seth's office to take care of the exact same file he had given him to take care of earlier.

"Is something wrong Aaron?" Nathalie asked as she put the file she had in her hands down on the table.

"That file you gave me earlier, it just became dynamite. Seth and Emily are working on it as we speak to take care of the situation before it explodes." He said, hoping Emily and Sean would be able to fix it before the day was over and things hit the fan. Nathalie, on the other hand, saw this as her opportunity to put her plan in motion.

Emily smiled as Seth gave her his phone to see. One of his contacts came through for them and they could finally bury the story. She grabbed the file from his hands and turned around to leave. "Thanks Seth, you're a real saviour."

"Anytime. Tell Aaron that he owes me one."

"Will do." She smiled as she left in direction of Aaron's office. It was late but she was hoping that they could at least grab a drink somewhere to unwind before going back to her place. She stopped dead in her tracks when she made it to his open office door. What she saw was making her blood boil. Both Nathalie and Aaron were at his conference table working. She was sitting on the table, her legs crossed and shoeless and Aaron was standing next to her, no longer wearing a tie, his first two shirt buttons opened and his sleeves rolled up. She watched the scene unfold in front of her eyes.

Nathalie leaned to the side a bit and pointed at something on the paper, her hand brushing against Aaron's and suddenly the voices from the cafeteria were deafening. Of course they angered her when she had heard them but she couldn't believe that they could be true until now. It was clear as day what Nathalie was doing and although Aaron wasn't engaging with her, he wasn't exactly pushing her away or telling her off for her actions but that only fueled her anger even more.

"Emily." He smiled when he noticed her close to the table but his smile disappeared when he saw the anger written on her face. She slammed the papers on the table and stormed out under Aaron's calls.

"What the hell?" He cursed under his breath before he ran after her. "Emily stop." He called after her but she slammed the door in his face.

"Go away." She yelled from behind the door.

"I'm not doing that." He pushed the door open and walked through it.

"You have some balls showing up here Aaron."

"I don't even know what you're talking about." The only thing he knew was that she had cancelled dinner because they were swamped and the next she was mad as hell for something that he didn't know anything about. "What happened in Seth's office?" He questionned her as she threw things inside her purse.

"What happened in Seth's office?" She finally looked up at him, fire in her eyes. "You mean what happened in YOUR office." She walked past him and headed towards her door but he stopped her with only two strides and his hand around her wrist, turning her around to face him.

"What the hell happened in my office?" She couldn't believe how he didn't know what he was talking about while it had happened right under her nose.

"I saw the way she was leaning towards you, her hand brushing against yours. I was such an IDIOT."

"It didn't exactly look that way from where I was standing." She hissed. If he thought he was going to get a free pass he was mistaken. She tried getting out of his grip to walk away but she couldn't, his hand holding firmly around her wrist. "Let go of me Aaron." When he realized the way he was holding her, he loosened his grip and let her go.

"What can I do to fix this?"

"Nothing, we're done Aaron." That's when it snapped in him.

"Like hell we are." The second later his lips were on hers and her back was against the door. He kissed her senseless, his body pressing into hers. When they parted for some much needed air, they looked into each other's eyes and one moment later, Emily slapped him across the face. He was stunned by her action but he understood it under the circumstances but that wasn't going to stop him. He pressed his lips to hers in another hungry kiss, his hand running up against her leg and under her pencil skirt.

Her arms came to wrap around his neck as he raised her leg higher against his own. She lost her battle for dominance as he deepened the kiss. "Aaron, we can't." She said breathlessly.

"Everyone is gone." He trailed kisses down her neck, making her moan.

"Maybe, we should." She lost all coherent thought when he sunk his teeth gently on her neck and hiked her skirt even higher.

"Maybe we should what? He smirked as he took in her appearance.

"Take this somewhere else."

"Your place?" He suggested. "I have a request." He whispered against her lips.

"Yeah, let's get out of here." She grabbed her purse and they left through the exit giving on the parking lot, leaving Nathalie where she was, an afterthought to the two of them. The drive to her place was short and as soon as they were out of the car, his lips were back on hers. How they managed to make it inside was beyond them.

Aaron closed the door with his foot as Emily pushed his suspenders off his shoulders and un-tucked his shirt. They were both already out of breath and as they kissed, Emily bumped into the kitchen table. Aaron lifted her easily and sat her on it, kissing her again, his hands cupping her cheeks.

"Aaron." He pulled away and took her all in. Her lips were swollen from the kiss and her eyes full of lust, making him smile.

"Em." He licked his lips, his eyes on her.

"Make me forget." He didn't need an explanation but he simply let his body do the talking. He gave her lips a kiss with each button of her shirt that he opened. He pulled it out of the confines of her skirt and pushed it down her shoulders, leaving her clad in her lacy, cream coloured bra.

"God I'm lucky." He breathed heavily.

"I'm the lucky one when you look at me like that." She pulled him to her in a kiss. Her fingers undid his shirt buttons and pushed it off his shoulders, his six pack on full display. "Sometimes I just want to lock us in from the rest of the world so I can keep you all to myself."

"You have me all to yourself until morning." He smiled softly at her.

"Let's not waste any time then." They proceeded in removing the rest of their clothes and Aaron picked her up, Emily wrappping her legs around his waist. She giggled as his lips found the skin between her ear and shoulder. He laid her down gently on her bed and they made love well into the night "Make up sex should be a thing all the time." She closed her eyes as his hand ran against her lower back, his lips on her shoulder.

"Without the fighting. I'm sorry about before."

"I don't want to talk about before." She whispered. "I'll just say this. I'll take care of the situation in the morning."

"What about my request?" He kissed her shoulder again.

"What will it be?" She propped her head against her hand, smiling."

"Please forgive me." She rolled on her side and swung her legs over the bed. She found Aaron's shirt and slipped it on her shoulders, buttoning two of them and heading for the piano. He slipped into his boxers and a pair of sweats and followed close behind her. She smiled at him and simply started playing, the Bryan Adam's melody bouncing off the walls of her living room. It never ceased to amaze him how she knew any and all kind of songs on the piano. Her fluid motions loosened the remaining tense muscles in her shoulders under Aaron's watchful eyes. He couldn't help the smile on his lips, his girl was amazing and he was going to do everything in his pouwer to keep her.

* * *

 **AN:Fiou, I FINALLY MADE IT! I have been working on this chapter for a little bit but only because my finger has been acting up some days, making typing harder. Please, take a few minutes to read and review before you go, your thoughts mean the world - Sarra**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination.**

 **A/N: Thanks to everyone for the kind words on the previous chapter. I know it's been a while since I updated this story but since I usually go with the flow and write what comes to me, it wasn't this one lately but I'm back on track, hope you'll like this one.**

* * *

Aaron was the first to stir awake the following morning, Emily still nestled against his chest. It was a rare occasion where the world wasn't on fire so he was going to enjoy every second of it. His arm was wrapped loosely around her waist and he pulled her closer to him.

"Morning." She mumbled, turning in his arms, her eyes still closed.

"Morning." He couldn't stop the smile that formed on his lips. "How'd you sleep?" He pressed a kiss to her lips.

"I don't want to get out of this bed." Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled.

"We have a little bit of time." He pulled her on top of him, making her giggle.

"How much time is that?" She managed to straddle him.

"Enough." He rolled them around so he could be on top. "Let's not think about work." He ducked his head and started kissing her, his hand running against her leg as she moved it against his thigh. They made love before he showered first, giving her a few minutes to get her breathing back to normal.

He got dressed and started breakfast while she showered. He tried keeping his mind off work but something Emily had said the night before kept playing in his mind and his only though was on Emily.

"Aaron, did you see my watch?" She looked up from fastening the cufflinks on her blouse.

"I think I saw it on the living room table." He called over his shoulder.

"Thanks." She chuckled as her eyes fell on her watch sitting exactly where he said it was. "What's for breakfast?"

"What's left in your fridge." He put a plate in front of her, making her laugh.

"Point taken, I have to go to the store." She pushed the single slice of bacon with the one toast and egg in her plate.

"Emily." He tried, not really sure how to start this discussion or even how angry she would be at the suggestion he was about to make.

"I don't like your tone, what's wrong?" She took a bite of her bacon.

"I've been thinking while you were in the shower."

"Come on Aaron, out with it. What's on your mind."

"It's about Nathalie."

"I told you last night that I'd handle it, end of discussion." She took another bite and looked at her plate, really not wanting to drag this discussion any longer than necessary.

"I don't think you should." She looked up at him with anger in her eyes.

"What do you mean I shouldn't? Apart from the fact that she was hitting on MY boyfriend." Her tone was steadily rising. "The fact that she can't even respect her co-workers or the place she conducts business in, which I mean come on, The White House, no less, is not a place for that kind of behaviour. I can't accept those kinds of actions from any of my staff Aaron."

"And I'm not fighting you on this but let me talk to her first. If she steps one toe out of line again, you can do what you want with her."

"It's already one strike too many Aaron." She argued.

"And I'm really not denying that but I don't want you to be the centre of any kind of useless gossip on the way you deal with situations like this one. I'm just looking out for you Em."

"I can take care of myself Aaron." She finished her plate and put everything in the dishwasher.

"I know you can take care of yourself Em but I don't want them to say that you let your emotions cloud your judgement over the work she's doing with me. I need you to trust me just this once."

"One toe out of line Aaron and I mean it." She glared at him, not one hundred percent on board with his idea.

"Thank you." He put his own plate in the dishwasher and walked around the counter to be face to face with her. "Ready to get this day going?" He smiled at her.

"Absolutely. Fingers crossed for a quiet day though, I have so many things to take care of that don't mesh well with a national crisis." Aaron chuckled as he led her through the door first. The halls of the West Wing were surprisingly quiet and they split up at their offices. Emily texted Seth to find out what was going on with the silence in the House before she attacked the pile of files on her desk.

Aaron was listening to his messages when Nathalie came walking inside his office. "Morning Aaron." He raised a finger and pointed towards the chair for her to wait until he was done. He didn't want to drag this discussion on all day so the sooner he did it the better. He returned the phone on its base and took a deep breath before looking at her. "So what's on the schedule for today?" She asked him sweetly, crossing her legs together and moving her body slightly forward on the chair.

"First thing's first. We need to have a little talk about what happened yesterday."

"I'm not sure that I follow." She lied through her teeth.

"Your behaviour, that's what I'm talking about." He started. "Now there's one thing I want to make clear from the get go. Emily Rhodes and I are dating. Although it isn't a secret, it isn't something we advertise when we come into work in the morning. So the rules are simple. One, there will be no flirting, with ANYONE. The White House is not your common work place and we have a zero tolerance policy for this kind of behaviour and that includes with a superior. So that stops immediately." He waited for a confirmation from her part before he continued. "Second, do your work and keep your head down. One mistake and you are out and trust me when I say you do not want that because your career in Washington to be dead. Do I make myself clear?" He was now standing and towering over her.

"Yes." Her voice was little and she felt small in her pant suit.

"What's on the schedule for today is on your desk. You can go and get started on that." She stood without another word. He waited for her to close the door before before he released the breath he was holding. He was hoping that it would be the rest of it because he didn't want to deal with that crap today. The whole morning was spent without any incidents and by lunch time, he was meeting up with Emily and Seth for lunch.

"Can this day be over yet?" He grunted as he loosened his tie slightly.

"Rough morning?" Emily hissed under her breath, getting a confused look from Seth.

"That pile of files is driving me insane. Thank god the world isn't ending." He received a chuckle from Seth only to give him a death glare in return.

"What's got the two of you all stressed out this morning?"

"Nothing." The said in sync.

"Alright, I'll let you to have a go at it and I'll be in my office writing a statement." He stood and left the two alone. Aaron didn't know what made Emily so tense.

"Talk to me Em." He reached for her hand only to have her pull it away.

"Your assistant has been running her mouth."

"At least tell me it was before I talked to her?" He really wasn't up to this, he had too much things on his plate to give it more time and energy.

"First thing when I got in this morning. She didn't exactly seem to care who was listening to her conversation."

"You don't have to worry about it Em. I was pretty clear about that behaviour and her career in Washington if she didn't stop." She finally let him take her hand and squeeze her hand lightly. "How's your day been?"

"I'll just put it this way. My bed, with you in it, was much more fun than my day so far." It had been one crisis after the other and she would have preferred having a crisis of the National variety instead of this day.

"No reason it can't end like that too." He gave her a smile, one that made her putty in his hands.

"You can count on that." She replied as her phone rang. She took it a cursed. "Gotta go. Meet me at my office when you're done."

"Absolutely." He watched her go and discarded his own trash before he returned to his office. He found Nathalie leaning against the conference table and huffed before he coughed to gain her attention. "What can I do for you?"

"These documents need your signature and I took it upon myself to go through that pile of files and I think there's a few of them that should be looked at right away."

"Leave them on my desk and I'll take care of them." He was curt and she left, closing the door behind her. He felt like a caged animal and was hoping to get out of the office for a while. His phone rang and he picked it up on the first ring. "Aaron Shore." He said absentmindedly. "Yeah, I'll be right there." He was never more thankful for Seth Wright than right about now. He walked out of his office and directly to his, not even bothering to tell Nathalie where he was heading. As soon as he closed the door, Seth didn't wait to give him a go. "What can I do for you Seth?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Take a look at this." Seth handed Aaron a file and let him look through it as he leaned against his desk, his arms crossed over his chest.

"What the hell?" He was combing through an article that was just published on Politico and he finally looked up at Seth when he saw the photo at the very bottom of the file. "Is that?"

"Nathalie, yeah."

"Are you absolutely sure that she's involved?"

"It's the only thing that makes sense. I kind of overheard a conversation between her and a friend of hers in the comm department and she has loose lips man."

"But you do know that we need hard facts before we do something with this kind of information."

"I thought that you would want to know. I'll let you decide how you want to play it. On another note, everything ok with Em?"

"Yeah, everything is great." He gave Seth a smile.

"Could have fooled me at lunch."

"I'll let you guess what the problem is." Seth only nodded, guessing who he was talking about. "Thanks for this Seth, I'll take care of it."

"Keep me posted."

"Will do." He called over his shoulder as he left the door. He bumped into Mike in the hall and solicited his help and they went directly to Chuck. "Alright, I think we have a massive problem." He gave the file to Mike and let him look it over, Chuck and Hannah waiting to get clued in.

"That's definitely a big one. Chuck, I need you to find everything you can on Nathalie Jenkins."

"I can't." He was about to object but Mike stopped him.

"This is a potential matter of National Security so you do what needs to be done and I'll need you to be on standby Hannah in case it's exactly what this is." He handed her the file so she could look it over too. "I need you to keep your schedule the same while we look his out and I'll come find you when we have something."

"Thanks Mike, Hannah, and you too Chuck." Aaron chuckled as he heard the other man grunt from the being pushed aside. He returned to his office to find Nathalie in it once again, looking through another file. "What'd you got there?" Aaron tried not to get rid of her on the spot but he was trying to see what she would do now. There was barely a shift in her body language, clearly she was used to doing that kind of thing.

"I figured I'd get some sorting in the files that we have left while you were gone."

"Thanks for that." He took the file that she was handing him and she left him to it. She texted Mike with what he had walked into and tried to occupy himself for the rest of the afternoon until he got a word on something. He sent Emily a text about grabbing a drink after they got out of there and didn't get a return text so he figured she was too busy right now. Hopefully this thing with Nathalie would be taken care of by then. It took a long time before he got something from Mike and by then, it was long past dinner but the halls of the White House were still fairly busy.

It was about ten when Aaron got a text from Mike, asking him to come meet him in Hannah's office and to bring Emily along.

"Hey Nathalie." She was sitting at the conference with her nose in the file he had found her looking through when he returned from Seth's office.

"What can I do for you?"

"I have to go take care of something urgent in command ops and we can finish this when I get back."

"Sure. I'll keep trying to crack this until you come back." She smiled at him. She hadn't so much as batted her eyelashes the wrong way all day except for that slip up with the file. Aaron made the short distance between his and Emily's office, hoping to find her there.

"Hey, you have a few minutes?" He poked his head through her office door.

"Sure, what's up?"

"We need you in Hannah's office." He didn't want to give her anything because he knew that she's be less than pleased.

"Sure." She grabbed her blackberry and followed him. He guided her through the back halls, not needing to be seen by the one person this meeting was concerning. "What's going on Aaron?"

"It's complicated but Seth found something and it's not something that we can ignore." She followed him in silence as they made their way towards the more secret part of the building where Hannah's operations were being run.

"Somebody needs to fill me in on what's going on." She demanded when they were finally away from prying eyes and ears.

"See for yourself." Mike handed her the complete file. Chuck had done a complete mark-up on Nathalie Jenkins and it was much bigger that they first thought. Chuck had printed photos out of traffic cam and restaurant meetings between Nathalie and officials from North Korea, Japan and Russia.

"That bitch." Emily couldn't believe what she was reading and seeing. "She used her charms with you to try to get some information out of you to sell it to our enemies. What's the plan now? She's still in your office?" She returned the full file to Hannah who was standing next to her.

"Yeah. I asked her to look into one of the files. I don't know how we do to stop the ramifications of what she passed on as classified information we need to figure out how we stop her." He looked to Mike and Hannah.

"We can't let this slide that's for sure." Hannah confirmed. "But we need to do this properly."

"One thing is for sure is that she needs to be out of this building ASAP." Mike agreed.

"How about the FBI?" Emily asked Hannah, Seth trying to get his thoughts sorted out on how he wanted them to play this out if the press ever got wind of this.

"We can bring her in for questioning and let the investigation play out. If she turns up guilty, which we know she will, she will be charged. Leaking classified information is a criminal offence. We start by terminating her employment here and then an FBI investigation to decide her fate."

"Than that's what we do." Aaron didn't want to have any loop holes in this situation, Nathalie coming back against them would be even worst.

"We also have to make her sign a non disclosure so that no matter what happens, if she opens up her mouth that we go after her with everything we've got." Seth did have a point. "I'll get working on that right away." Chuck pointed him towards a computer and set him up so he could work his literary magic while Mike sent both Emily and Aaron back up to make sure that no more additional damage was done.

"Hey Em." He held onto her upper arms and gently turned her around to face him. "I'm really sorry. I should have let you fire her this morning like you were planning to."

"Yeah well we wouldn't have stumbled into this hornet's nest if I had. I'll tell you what. When all of this is done, maybe you can just make it up to me." She had a playful gleam in her eyes.

"That I will." He smirked and released her arm so they could get back to business. They walked towards their offices and split up when Aaron went back to his, finding Nathalie sitting on the couch with her legs propped, surrounded by various files, her phone sitting directly next to her.

"Hey, everything ok? You were gone for a long time." She made an obvious remark.

"Yeah, President Kirkman needed Seth and I for a special project, nothing you need to worry about." He put his suit jacket on the back of his chair and took a seat at his desk, going through the papers and messages that were waiting for him.

"We should call it a night soon." She called from the couch.

"An hour should be all we need." In fact he was simply waiting for Mike to return with Hannah and Seth before they went to Emily's office to seal the deal and remove Nathalie from the White House. Nathalie nodded and returned to her file. She looked up as Aaron's phone beeped and only seconds later did the door of his office opened, Nathalie looking over her shoulder and Aaron trying to act surprised by the intrusion.

"What can I do for you Mike?" Aaron questioned as he stood.

"I actually came to have a word with Ms Jenkins."

"Everything ok Mike." She slipped her feet back into her heels and stood.

"It won't take too long, follow me please." She looked at Aaron with a shrug and followed Mike out of the office, Aaron close on their heels. When they entered Emily's office, Seth and Hannah were waiting next to her.

"What's going on?" Nathalie suddenly felt surrounded.

"I'm afraid we have to terminate your employment." Emily simply stated.

"Listen, I'm sorry about my behaviour and I promised it would never happen. I really love this job Ms Rhodes." She sounded panicked and the fear crept slightly in her voice.

"Maybe that will help you understand." Emily handed her the very file she was handed only a few hours ago. Her face quickly became white as a sheet. "Now you will sign this non disclosure document and you will be escorted by agent Wells to be questioned."

"I need you to hand back your credentials and your government issued Blackberry." Aaron asked of her as he came to stand next to Emily. She did as she was told and quickly signed the paper before Hannah placed her hand on her shoulder. She didn't resist when she was escorted through the halls, Mike behind them at all time.

"Thanks for all of this Seth." Aaron extended his hand for Seth to shake.

"It's all good. As long as the two of you are good, my work here is done." He smirked as he patted Aaron's arm on the way out.

"I swear that guy."

"How about we get out of here and get that drink." She stood in front of him and smiled.

"How about we make it my place tonight? I think our day's been eventful enough, don't you?" He pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Your place sounds perfect." He waited for her to grab her things before he went to his office and grab his own things before they left the west wing. Emily was more than glad when they got into Aaron's condo. She kicked off her shoes and went directly to his room as he removed his tie and grabbed two glasses from the kitchen and a bottle of wine, pouring some for the both of them. She returned wearing nothing but one of his t-shirts and her underwear, desperate to be able to unwind after today. Aaron smiled when he saw her, her hair falling loosely on her shoulders. "I shirt definitely looks much better on you." He handed her her glass and pulled her on the couch next to him, music playing softly on the stereo on the mantle.

"And your shirt would look definitely better off of you." She took a sip of her wine and set it down on the side table, straddling him and reaching for the second button of his shirt, slowly releasing them from their confines.

"Need to release a little bit of tension?" He smirked as she started pushing the shirt off his shoulders and off of him, discarding it on the floor.

"A lot of it." She claimed his lips in a hungry kiss, her fingers running through his curls, his hands firmly on her hips, pulling her body closer to him.

"We better get to it then." He flipped her on her back as he attacked her neck with kisses, Emily surrendering to him for the night.

* * *

 **A/N: So no National crisis per say but got rid of a cisis all the same. Hope you guys liked it and please take a few seconds to review before you go, I always love to read your thoughts - Sarra**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclimer: I own nothing except my imagination.**

 **A/N: Thanks so much for the nice words on the last chapter, I always love reading them. I'm sorry for taking forever to update but since it was based on one of the episodes, it took me forever to find time to sit and re-watch it for dialogue but I hope you like my version, I modified it a bit.**

* * *

"Emily?" Kendra called into the phone, looking at Mike and Aaron, hearing a shot in the distance in her phone. "EMILYYYYY."

 **24 hours before**

"I can't believe that Hannah is willing to throw it all away for Damien." Aaron sighed as he made himself a cup of coffee, Emily putting the finishing touches to her make-up.

"She loved him Aaron and love makes you go to the ends of the earth for that person." Emily didn't know much about Hannah Wells or what was really going with her under Aaron's command but she knew how passionate she was and she could see in her eyes how much she loved Damien, the same way she loved Aaron.

"I don't know what I would do if I lost you like that." He left the coffee mug on the counter and went to her in the bathroom, leaning against the doorframe.

"That's not going to happen to us Aaron."

"I know I just."

"Don't." she came to stand in front of him and wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling him to her. "Their jobs are dangerous and it's a risk they were willing to take, even if that meant something could happen to one of the two of them." She leaned up and kissed his lips. "Come on, we have to get going." She knew that she'd only have time to grab a coffee on the go so she quickly poured herself a cup and she and Aaron were quickly out the door.

Kendra woke up in her bed, sprawled diagonally in her sheets. Her head was pounding and she was trying to remember what had happened the night before until the voice reminded her.

"Kendra, good morning." Their interaction was awkward to say the least but one thing had led to the next and she and Trey Kirkman had found their way to her place and into her bed.

"So where are we on the Defence Budget?" Kirkman asked both his senior Staff as he entered Aaron's office.

"Sir, we have a congressional consensus."

"Seven hundred and twenty six billion." Budgeting wasn't easy, specially dealing with that kind of money but it was a key topic in Kirkman's term and Congress was putting a large dent in their plans.

Kendra called Trey when she realized that he had forgotten his wallet on her coffee table and she agreed on waiting while he came to get it. She kept getting ready when she heard sounds coming from her kitchen.

Trey walked up the stairs and an uneasy feeling came over him when he realized that her front door was opened. He pushed it in slowly and walked inside, taking in the sight of her trashed living room. "Kendra? Kendra?" He made his way further inside her place and still he couldn't find her, his feeling of dread intensifying.

He noticed the glass door broken in, like they had used a round object or even a crow bar to make entry. He grabbed the first thing that came under his touch and mounted the stairs. When he saw the bathroom door closed when all the other ones weren't, he knew immediately that she wound be in there so he slowly pushed the door open and found her on the other side with a baseball bat, ready to defend herself.

"Is there anyone I can call?" He gave her a once over to make sure they hadn't touched her.

"I'll text Emily, it's ok you can go." She assured him but one look in his eyes and she knew that it wasn't an option for him.

Emily was growing increasingly frustrated as she paced Aaron's office. "You know that pacing the floor isn't going to make her appear faster." Aaron chuckled.

"Not funny Aaron. Someone BROKE INTO Kendra's place. How can you be so damn calm?"

"I'm not calm Em but you're nervous and scared for the both of us." He stood and walked to her, taking her by the arms. "Let's just be thankful Trey's with her right now and that the police are doing their job."

"Yeah, what was Trey doing there?" Her train of thought was interrupted by the ringing of her phone. She answered it and gave a quick, I'll be on my way before hanging up. "That was Kirkman, she's in the Oval office with Trey." She didn't even give Aaron the chance to answer her before she was out the door, franticly trying to reach her friend. "Oh my god, you're ok." She squeezed her in a tight hug before looking her over.

"I'm fine Emily, just a little freaked out." She sat back down in the couch.

"What's important is that you're both fine. Kendra, do you need anything else?" Kirkman put a cup of tea on the table in front of her and took a seat, Emily sitting to her left and both Trey and Aaron standing behind the opposite couch.

"No I'm fine, thank you sir." She was freaked yes but it wasn't the first time she would be threatened like that, being an attorney for the President of the United States. They were joined by detective Peneta who gave them an update and made her recount the events. When Trey told his side of the story, Emily couldn't help the smile that spread across her face as she looked at Kendra, who only had eyes for Trey. She was going to get that story out of her.

Kirkman excused himself for a talk with Trey and the girls were let go so they could go one with their day.

"I'm really sorry Kendra." Emily walked behind her as they went into the cafeteria.

"You know what my mind keeps going to?"

"Where?"

"Every hang up I've had in the last six months, every time something got lost in the mail."

"Well my mind would be going there too but it doesn't mean there's a connection."Emily was trying her hardest to rationalize it all.

"I know Ritter is chasing down a lead but it's my home. What if they had found me?" Kendra was looking at the food but nothing looked good to her right now, her stomach still in knots.

"Ok, let's talk about something else. Something that is none of my business." Emily whispered as she walked around Kendra.

"Let's not." Kendra knew what Emily was doing but she wasn't going there.

"What it's Trey, it's a big deal." They were whispering.

"It is a big deal." Kendra replied as Emily chased after her. "It's been three months since I've been with anyone and I manage to hook up with Kirkman's brother right before someone nearly patty hearst's my ass?"

"Oh yeah I agree the timing's not great but." Emily put a piece of croissant in her mouth, swallowing her thought. "You think that could be a thing?"

"It was one night." Kendra insisted.

"There could be another one." Emily countered. "I mean he's smart and he's cute."

"Don't let Aaron hear you say that." Kendra smirked, trying to change the subject.

"Oh don't worry, he has nothing to worry about and I have no reason to stray." Her lips curved into a smile, her mind giving her images of a very naked Aaron. "Anyways." She shook the images of Aaron from her mind to give Kendra her attention. "Plus, you know where to find each other."

"Yeah, I'll be hiding in the bathroom with a baseball bat and he'll be trying to bash me with a candlestick. It's the beginning of a very great love story." Her voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Look, take the day if you need to. No one expects you to be here after what happened."

"It's what I expect of myself. I'm an advocate not a victim and i'm not going to let anything change that. Kendra walked around Emily, leaving her standing in the middle of the hallway. Emily sighed and made her way towards Aaron's office, hoping to find him there.

She was disappointed to find it empty and was about to leave him a note when he walked in.

"Hey, everything ok?" He asked when he saw the worry on her face.

"I wanted to talk to you about Kendra, I'm worried about her."

"Rightfully so. It's pretty scary what happened to her."

"I just wish that we could do more for her. She's scared and she's trying to hide it."

"Whatever you want to do I'll support you." He ran a hand against her arm as she closed her eyes, trying to think of something.

"What if I offered her to stay at my place?" She suddenly said. "That could work."

"If you're up to having a roommate that would work. She won't have to worry about anything while they check her place out and make sure that she can go back."

"Yeah, yeah, that's a good idea. I'll run it by her."

"Hey, are you okay?" He grabbed her by the elbow.

"Yeah I'm good. I got to get this ball rolling." She pulled away from him and left his office. He looked at his watch and cursed under his breath, he was late for a meeting with Kirkman.

Their day was busy and Emily was never able to catch onto Kendra to be able to make her the offer. She finally found her in her office, staring off in space.

"Hey, you okay in there?" Kendra wasn't all that chatty right now and Emily couldn't blame her.

"I can't wait for that nightmare to be over." She suddenly snapped out of it.

"It'll be over soon enough but in the meantime, I had an idea."

"Crash on my couch." She didn't give Kendra the time to answer before she continued. "You'll wake up with a backache so bad, you won't be able to think of anything else." She chuckled.

"I'll go home and get a couple of things." Kendra didn't even miss a beat, feeling that for the time being it would be the best and easiest solution.

"The idea is to keep you away from home." Kendra nodded, knowing that she was right. "I'll go after work." Emily offered.

"You sure?" Emily offered her hand up and smiled.

"Yeah I'm sure. You need to relax and not stress anymore than you already are, I've got you covered." Kendra handed her the keys and Emily left, having a few more things to take care of before leaving for Kendra's place.

She found Aaron in his office much later during the day, his suit jacket on the couch and his tie half way undone.

"You look like you had a rough day." She said from his doorframe.

"Yeah, I'm about ready for it to be over." He huffed. "How's it go with Kendra?" She walked into the room and leaned against his desk.

"I'm heading at Kendra's place to grab some of her things and I'll come meet her back here in a little bit."

"Do I get to see you tonight?" He pulled her to him.

"I was thinking of spending a quiet evening with her, try to get her to unwind a bit."

"Alright." He was disappointed but she had a point. Kendra was in a fragile state of mind and it would probably be good for her to have a friend that could concentrate on her. "I'll see you in the morning then." He leaned down and kissed her before he released her arms and let her go, a few things still needed his attention before he left for the night.

"Love you."

"Love you too." He watched her go before he returned to the file on his desk.

About thirty minutes later, he ended up in Kendra's office with Mike to give her an update on her case. Mike barely had time to get a few words in that Kendra's phone rang. She raised it to show them Emily's name on the screen and she answered it.

"Everything okay Emily?" Kendra had a bad vibe ever since she had given Emily her keys but she balked it up to her own nerves. **Girl, you have more shoes than me.** Emily's laugh put Kendra more at ease. **I'm almost done, I'm on my way.** Kendra heard a pop and suddenly the feeling of dread had returned.

"Emily?" Kendra called into the phone, looking at Mike and Aaron, hearing a shot in the distance in her phone. "EMILYYYYY."

"Kendra, what happen? What did you hear?" His ears were ringing with what he thought he had heard through the phone and Kendra stood there in fear.

"A shot. We need to get her an ambulance." Aaron scrambled to get out of his office.

"Slow down Aaron." Mike was quick to get a hold of him as he called from an ambulance. "You're not driving." He knew Aaron wasn't thinking straight right now and he didn't need the National Security Advisor to the President to get in a car accident. They were driven to the hospital where they would meet the ambulance. They arrived before the ambulance did and Aaron started pacing, his nerves getting the best of him.

"What's taking so damn long?" He hissed between strides.

"I'm sure she's going to be here soon." Kendra mumbled from where she was sitting, her conscience weighing heavy on her.

"The two of you need to keep good thoughts, I'm sure that she's okay." They looked up when they heard the ambulance bay doors open.

"Em" Aaron was the first to make it to her, Mike and Kendra hanging back as they walked her inside and towards a trauma bay. "Em are you okay?"

"The bullet just grazed her but we're getting her checked out just to side with caution." The paramedic told him. He heard the words but there was too much blood seeping through the bandage for his liking. They switched her from the gurney to the bed and left them alone while they waited for the doctor.

"Talk to me, tell me what happened."

"I was grabbing some clothes for Kendra to bring to my place because she was swamped and I called her for something stupid and it just happened. I never saw it coming." They were interrupted by a nurse who came to get Emily changed into a gown before the doctor came to check on her.

Aaron went outside the room to give her some privacy and he went to give Mike and Kendra the little update he had.

"It's all my fault." Kendra kept repeating under her breath. "It should have been me."

"Stop it right there Kendra, there's nothing you could have done."

"If we had figured it out before, we could have prevented it, I shouldn't have been so stubborn."

"We caught him Kendra, it's over." Mike gave them the news, Kendra letting go of the breath she was holding.

"So she's really okay?" She finally stood up from her chair.

"Yeah she's okay." He rubbed her arms up and down. "I'll go back to check on her." Both Mike and Kendra nodded and Aaron retreated behind the curtain to check on Emily. He was barely there a minute when the doctor came.

"Alright, let's take a look." He took out all the tools to remove the bandage made by the medics and he inspected the wound under constant hisses from Emily but he finally looked up at them. "Alright so it's just a graze but it'll require some stitches." Emily groaned out loud, making Aaron chuckle. He knew Emily wasn't scared of needles but didn't particularly liked them. The doctor made her lie down and placed everything he needed. He cleaned the wound as much as he could and then made three injections to be able to numb the area. He waited a few minutes before he started the sutures. Emily cringed at each time even though she couldn't actually feel the needle poking through her skin. Aaron sat next to her and held her hand for support even though he knew his girl had it. It didn't take more than fifteen minutes until the doctor finished and the nurse applied a fresh bandage and a sling over it, Aaron helping her sit down.

"Thank god you're okay." Kirkman let out a breath as he walked into Emily's room.

"Uh, I'm fine, Mr President. You didn't have to come."

"She's good to go Mr President." The doctor closed her file.

"Thank you so much." The doctor nodded and took his leave. "My chief of Staff gets shot the only place I'll be is at the hospital."

"The bullet just grazed me."

"Thirteen stitches sir." Emily gave Aaron an angry look while Kirkman gave her a mortified one.

"Thirteen too many." He assured her.

"What happened to the shooter?" She asked Mike.

"Fred Archer. We took him out." He confirmed much to Emily's IU*U

"If something had happened to you, I." The president trailed but Emily cut him off.

"It didn't."

"I don't want you to worry about anything other than getting better. Take whatever time the doctor gave you Emily." Kirkman insisted.

"I'm fine to come back sir." She argued but Kirkman wouldn't have it.

"That's not up for discussion Emily. I don't want to see you in the halls of the White House until that sling comes off. I'm sure Aaron will be on my side on this."

"I'll make sure she rests sir."

"That's not fair. I don't need a babysitter." She was getting pissed.

"Just a voice on your shoulder." Tom laughed. "Come on Emily. I know it's not in you but just take it easy and come back one hundred percent."

"Fine." She gave up.

"Come on, let's get you home." Aaron helped her off the exam table as Kirkman left. He helped her back into her shirt and they returned to the waiting room where Mike and Kendra were still waiting.

"Oh my God I'm glad you're okay. I'm really sorry about all this, it's all my fault."

"Stop it Kendra. Nothing that happened is your fault so I need you to stop blaming yourself." She rubbed her arm with her good one. "Tell you what. Take my keys and make yourself at home, I need to be babysat it seems." She handed Kendra her house keys.

"I'll make sure she gets there okay." Mike said.

"Thanks Mike." Emily smiled at him.

"And I'll bring this one to my place." Aaron added.

"Call me as soon as you get home." Emily requested.

"I will but please take it easy and listen to the doctors orders." Kendra insisted.

"This one won't let me do otherwise." She pushed herself into Aaron's frame.

"Good." Kendra hugged Emily one last time and they all went their separate ways.

The drive was mostly quiet and Aaron knew that part of that was because Emily was angry to be forced out of work. She argued that she felt fine and even though he knew that was the truth, he wanted her to take it easy a little bit.

Aaron guided her through his door, mindful of not touching her arm. They had stopped briefly at her place after deciding that Emily would stay with him while she healed and Kendra found her bearings while her house was still considered a crime scene.

"You okay?" He asked as they made it to his room.

"I was okay at the hospital Aaron." She sighed. She really didn't want to be coddled but Kirkman had forced her to take the time off that the doctor suggested and Aaron had agreed with him.

"I know Em but please take the few days, get used to that new accessory." He let her sit down on the bed while he changed into a pair of jeans and a black long sleeve.

"Fine." She relented. She tried to get out of her clothes and gave up doing it on her own.

"Let me." He gently removed her good arm from her sleeve and guided her stitched up one through the other after having removed the sling. She decided that it would be easier if she was dressed in her casual clothes while she was off so Aaron found a loose v-neck shift and slipped it on. He let her take care of her pants and only helped her pull them up properly against her waist. "I was so scared that I'd lost you." He cupped her cheeks.

"Aaron, I'm okay." She could see the fear that was lingering in his eyes. "It's just a graze."

"Move in with me." His heart was pounding and his brain was screaming at him to do it.

"It's classic post-disaster acceleration." She chuckled.

"I'm serious Emily. I know it's fast and it looks like I'm doing this because of what happened today but it's not." He smiled at her. "I've been thinking about this these past couple of weeks and I want us to move in together."

"You'r crazy Aaron." She laughed.

"Yeah, about you." He leaned down and kissed her. "What do you say Emily Rhodes? Feel like being crazy with me?"

"Yeah." Her heart was fluttering with Aaron's enthusiasm. It took everything in Aaron not to pick her up from the floor and kiss her senseless but they spent the rest of the evening in bed, Emily finally falling asleep from exhaustion.

* * *

 **A/N: So I finally made it. I really hope you liked it and please take a few seconds to review before you go, I love reading your thoughts - Sarra**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination.**

 **A/N: Thanks to everyone that left a review on the previous chapter. I'm sorry it took me literally FOREVER to get this chapter written. I was totally stuck but season 3 gave me a boost and I wove Kirkman's re-election campaign in my story but I changed it to fit this one so I hope it'll fit well together.**

* * *

The next few weeks, Aaron and Emily spent their time off looking for a new place for them. Kendra had spent a few days at Emily's apartment before her town house was cleared by the police.

"Did you find something?" Emily asked from her stove as Aaron was sitting in the living room, his laptop sitting on his knees.

"How about two bedrooms, view of?!"

"And what about the living room?" She called over her shoulder.

"Come have a look." He knew what her answer would be but he wanted to have a confirmation. She moved the pot from the hot stove top, turning it off and coming to sit next to him, her legs under her.

"It's too small Aaron." She sighed.

"I know what you're thinking but we'll find something we both like, I promise." He craned his neck for a kiss that she eagerly gave him.

"I know it's just really starting to get on my nerves. I just want to stop moving our things from one place to the other."

"You know there's an easy fix to this." They had talked about choosing one of their two places to move in but Emily was adamant they get a fresh start.

" Absolutely NOT." She pulled herself away from the couch to finish dinner.

"Come on Em." He closed the laptop and went to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "There's more than enough space in both our places to move the other one in, we just have to chose which one." He kissed her shoulder.

"That tactic of yours will not work Aaron Shore." She closed her eyes to keep her composure.

"It was worth a try." He chuckled, keeping his hands on her hips while she made the plates.

"Let's just hope we find something before Kirkman decides to run for a second term." She sighed as they sat down to eat. Her phone rang moments later. "Emily Rhodes." She listened as Kirkman's voice came on. "Yeah, I'll be right there Sir." She hung up the phone and squeezed the bridge of her nose, closing her eyes shut.

"What's wrong?" He reached across the table and took her hand in his, running his thumb against her knuckles.

"Kirkman wants to see me." She pushed her plate away and tried to stand, Aaron stopping her.

"It must be something important if he needs to pull you away from here this late." Aaron looked on his left as his own phone rang. "Aaron Shore." He smiled at Emily as he listened to the person on the other line. "Yes Sir, I'll be right there." He hung up the phone and put it away.

"You too?" She raised an eyebrow inquisitively.

"Yeah, so pretty important I guess." He threw his towel on the table and stood. "You think it'll be long?" He took both their plates and put foil over them and placed them in the fridge for later.

"I put a time stamp on that and chances are we are still there in the morning." She sighed as she grabbed her purse.

"Keeping my fingers crossed." He laughed as he guided her outside the door.

The hallways of the White House were surprisingly quiet and they walked towards the residence. "What do you think this is about?" Emily whispered as they neared their destination.

"No idea Em but we'll find out soon enough." They were guided towards the dining room upon being ushered into the residence.

"Seth, what are you doing here?" Emilie was surprised to see him there.

"No idea just yet." He shrugged before she came for a hug. "You two lovebirds find a place yet?" He exchanged a handshake with Aaron, Emily grunting her displeasure at the question. "I'll take that as a no." He pulled her into a hug.

"We'll find something." Aaron was confident they would.

"Good good."

"Do you know what we're here?" Emily asked Seth. Surely the press secretary would know something about it.

"Your guess is as good as mine."

"I'm glad the three of you could join me tonight." Kirkmann finally made his way into the room.

"With all due respect." Aaron started, exchanging a glance with both Emily and Seth.

"You want to know why I asked you here tonight."

"Yes sir." The president encouraged them to take a seat, some desert being passed around.

"I have to admit that I had an ulterior motive to bring you here tonight." He looked at all three of his senior staff. "I have decided." He trailed off, trying to give them the news gently. "I have decided to run for re-election." All three of them stayed stunned in place, clearly not expecting tonight to be about that. "I know that this comes as a surprise and the I didn't share my decision with you before that. But each one of you have been with me from the beginning of this ride, Emily even longer." They exchanged a smile before he continued. "And since Alex died, you'Ve become the people I trust the most so I need your opinion, your advice. This election, can I win it?"

"Yes." Emily said without hesitation.

"It's a wide open race." Aaron said on top of what Seth was saying, all three becoming indistinctive arguments.

"Okay okay." Kirkman put a stop to their banter. "As well -intentioned as your bullshit response are." Aaron and Seth laughed, Emily rolling her eyes. "Come on, I need you to be honest. Tell me what you really think, tell me the truth." He looked at all of three of his staffers while they thought of their answers.

"It's not impossible." Seth was the first to respond. "But uh, and this has nothing to do with you, I don't see a clear path forward for any Independent candidate." He said honestly. "There are too many structural obstacles for you to circumvent, particularly without the support of a party organization. This is one of the reasons a lot of people are jumping ship. They're looking for their next jobs." Kirkmann took all of it in.

"As a member of a Republican Party, Moss will score the conservatives and the older demographic, and those people vote." It was no secret that the younger generation had no interest in voting, politics going nothing to sway them towards casting their ballots. "The Democratic nominee will take the progressives, and if it's Darby's, to be blunt, she'll pick up African Americans, and, you gotta assume, other racial minorities. It's a tough needle to thread." Aaron was giving all his political knowledge up to showcase the kind of race President Kirkman was going to face. "And think of it this way. You could punch your ticket as the guy, who put the country back on track after a historic tragedy. Posterity will remember you well. But if you run, and if you lose, if you come in third, that's your legacy."

"Yeah." Kirkman was taking everything being said into consideration but Emily had yet to speak. "Emily, what do you think?" Her opinion meant everything to him.

"I think you can do it. But you're asking the wrong thing." Everyone's eyes were on her now. "Can I win? Makes the question about you, when the question should be about the country." And that hit all three men straight on the head, giving them more to think about than just partisan questions. "So it's not Can I win? It's why am I running in the first place?" She looked Kirkman straight in the eyes. "So why are you?" Kirkman didn't know the answer this minutes but he knew that he'd have to focus on for the next days.

"I was so not expecting that tonight." Emily dropped her keys in the bowl by her door an hour after they had finished their discussion with the President.

"I knew it was a possibility but he could have gone either way at this point." He removed his jacket and placed it on one of the hooks next to the door. "How do you feel about it?" He started rubbing her shoulders.

"It'll become real chaos in the White House going forward." She sighed. "Just the thought of having the campaign staff just everywhere will be a nightmare."

"If someone can do it that's you, no doubt about it."

"Thanks for the faith you have in me but we'll never have the time now to find a new place." She pulled herself away from his grip and retreated to their room, needing to get changed and ready for bed. They knew that they'd have their work cut out for them come morning so Aaron turned off all the lights and went to do the same.

"Hey, we'll find a place, I promise." He pulled her close to him and kissed the top of her head.

"Hope you're right." She sighed, slipping under the covers. He watched her turn to her side and turn the light off, clearly not wanting to talk anymore. He stripped out of his clothes and found his spot next to her, snuggling against her back and wrapping an arm around her waist. The night was entirely too short for both their likings as their phones blew up, the sun still not up.

"I swear that today is going to be complete HELL." She pressed on the button and answered. "Emily Rhodes." She groaned into the phone, really not caring who was on the other end. "I'll be right there." She slammed the phone on her night stand and rolled over but she found Aaron's spot already vacant. "Aaron?" She called out, really not interested in getting out of bed.

"In here." He was in the en-suite. "We have to move." He called through the door. He had gotten up as soon as the phone had rung.

"I just knew it." She pushed the sheets violently away and headed to the bathroom too. "You and me, your office and that bottle you hide in the last drawer have a date at the end of today."

"Fine by me." He chuckled as he slipped into the shower. He was in and out just as fast and Emily barely had time to enjoy the view before he was back out in the room, getting dressed for the day. Emily was like a tornado trying to get ready on time to leave with Aaron and they were out the door with a go-cup of coffee. As soon as they set foot into the White house, every television was on the news people were standing in front of them listening to reporters trash the President.

"This is a going to be a complete PR nightmare." She was trying to get to her office quickly and Aaron pulled her into his before she even had a chance to get away. "Aaron Shore, I don't have time for this." She wanted to be mad at him for keeping her from starting her day but couldn't.

"I won't keep you long." He leaned down and captured her lips in a kiss. "Have a nice day." He smiled as they parted.

"You too. And remember tonight. You, me and that bottle."

"I won't." He knew they'd probably be so busy that they wouldn't cross paths so he released her reluctantly and let her get to work. She made to her office quickly and her phone was ringing off the hook.

"I'm sorry, it's ringing so much that I can't take them all." Her deputy apologized.

"It's fine, I'll help you with it." Emily smiled and took a few calls. When the phones quieted down a bit, she marched towards the oval office, needing to talk to Kirkman about staffing his campaign. She knew that was enough to give her a head ache and as soon as she stepped foot in the oval, she stopped dead in her tracks, not knowing that Kirkman had a visitor. "Sorry for barging in, I didn't know."

"It's fine Emily." Kirkman stood and smiled at her. "I'd like you to meet Loraine Zimmer."

"Moss's campaign manager." She extended her hand with a bit of apprehension, not sure what to expect of the woman she had heard so much about, and now always in the best light.

"I haven't accepted his offer and your boss is trying to woo me to his side."

"You'd be choosing the winning team." Her voice was steady and sure, her confidence in her President unwavering.

"That's the thing I'm not so sure about." She gave all her attention towards the President as she said her next words. "You've never run for office. You've never done retail politics, you've never campaigned. Mr. President, people like you and they like that you're Independent. They sure liked your wife, and they were sorry for you when she died. But aside from that, I don't know who you are. And I can't sell a product if I don't know the brand." He looked at Emily quickly and returned his eyes to Lorraine quickly.

"I understand. Thank you for your time." He stood, Lorraine following seconds later.

"I wish you the best of luck." They shook hands and she took her leave, leaving Emily and Kirkman alone in the Oval Office again.

"We'll figure it out sir." He nodded and thanked her. She left the Oval and returned to her chaotic day.

It was late and Emily slid her heels off as she walked in the direction of Aaron's office. She didn't think her mind could get any more like jell-o. She walked into his office and the bottle was already on his desk with one glass full but he was facing the window, his suspenders resting comfortably on his shoulders.

"You know, if I had known the evening would have ended like this, I would have escaped the chaos before now." She always loved the way his shirt was clinging to the muscles in his back and the suspenders were turning her more than she cared to admit it out loud.

"Tell me about it." He turned and smiled at her, the second glass in his hand. "Today was a complete nightmare."

"I told you it would be." She grabbed the glass on Aaron's desk and took a sip.

"Listen, about looking for a place." He treaded carefully, not knowing how angry she would get." I think that maybe we should put it on hold for a little bit." He had seen how the first day of Kirkman's running announcement had been and he knew that it would only get more chaotic as the months went.

"What? No!" She was surprised by Aaron's stamens and anger began to fill her veins.

"Emily, it's only going to become worst and we won't be able to spend as much time looking for a place that works for both of us with Kirkman running."

"You've got to be kidding me." She slammed the glass on his desk. "We've been talking about this for weeks now and suddenly when things become a little bit more complicated you give up?"

"That's not what I'm doing Em." He put his glass next to hers. "I just don't want us to pick out something just because we're in a hurry to do this and that we want to get it over with." He didn't understand why she was being so unreasonable right now.

"Than what are you doing Aaron huh? It just looks like you're dragging your feet at this point."

"That's not fair Em." He took a step forward and she took a step back.

"You know what isn't fair? Letting me think that this could actually work."

"Emily don't." That's not the way he wanted this evening to end. "We'll find the perfect place for us." He tried to reach for her and she pulled away again.

"I think I should go sleep at my place tonight." She turned around to leave but Aaron grabbed her by the elbow and forced her to look at her.

"Don't do that."

"Let go." She looked at his hand on her elbow and back up to him.

"Sorry." He raised his hands up in surrender.

"I think we need a break Aaron."

"No no no no, Emily, don't."

"Don't bother with the ride, I'll take a cab." She left him stunned in his office, both hands running against his face, taking one deep breath. He knew that she was emotional after a long day and she didn't mean it but now he had a find a way to make it up to her and get them back on track.

* * *

 **A/N: So here it is. A fight between Aaron and Emily concerning living arrangements in the midst of re-election chaos. Should be entirely interesting and let's see if our two love birds make it through unscathed or if it'll be too much for them. Please take a few seconds to reviews before you go, I always love your thoughts. - Sarra**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination.**

 **A/N: Thanks to everyone who left a review on the last chapter, it means everything to me. So here is Emron dealing with Emily's break.**

* * *

Aaron stood rooted in his office, wondering how things could go from flirty to taking a break in the blink of an eye. Putting a break on looking for a place together wasn't meant to push her away but he wanted to find the perfect place for them, for her and it had backfired in the worst way possible. He took his half glass and downed it one shot, trying to make sense of it all. He started pacing the length of his desk, running his fingers through his hair, trying to think of something. He pulled at his tie violently and undid the top button, trying to help him breathe better.

"Woah there!" Aaron looked up to find Seth standing in his doorway, his hands stuffed in his pant pockets. "Rough day?"

"Nightmare evening."

"I am going to pour us another glass." He suspected that the second glass had been for Emily so he filled it and Aaron's and took a seat at one of the couch's in Aaron's office. "And you are going to tell me what's got you so worked up like that."

"Emily wants a break." He sighed as Seth handed him the full glass.

"Ouch. I did not see that one coming." He took a sip of the whiskey. "What happened?"

"I simply suggested that we put looking for a place together on hold while we go through campaigning for Kirkman."

"Tell me you didn't."

"We can't even agree on anything right now Seth and you know how swamped we'll be and It'll be impossible to look for anything good and I don't want us to just settle on something just because we are rushed."

"So what are you going to do?" Seth understood the position Aaron found himself in and frankly he didn't want to be in his shoes right now.

"I don't know." He took a large sip of his own drink.

"Go home, get some real sleep and maybe you'll think of something in the morning." He finished his drink and placed it on the table in front of him.

"I'm not sure I even want to go home tonight." Aaron admitted. Emily had been spending a lot of nights at his place and he didn't know if he wanted to be there without her.

"And your solution is what? This couch?" Seth deadpanned, standing up.

"I've heard worst ideas." Aaron leaned against his desk. "I totally screwed up."

"That you did my friend." He clapped Aaron's shoulder. "Go home Aaron and when you see her in the morning, I only have one piece of advice for you." Aaron squared his jaw, ready to hear what his friend had to say. "Start groveling." He laughed, Aaron couldn't hold it in and laughed too.

"Thanks Mr Press Secretary."

"Anytime." He said honestly. Emily and Aaron were two of his closest friends and he wanted them to be happy. "Don't give up, she loves you too much to let you get away."

"I wouldn't be able to, not after everything we've been through to get where we are."

"Atta boy." Seth said triumphantly. "Night."

"Night." Aaron stuffed his hands in his pocket and waited for Seth to be gone before clearing the alcohol and packing his briefcase to go home. He drove through the streets of Washington and found himself driving in front of her building. The lights were all out and he sighed. Maybe Seth was right and the night would bring him some clarity. The drive towards his place was spent in complete silence, the radio barely emitting a sound. He turned on the lights as he walked though his door and the space suddenly felt empty with Emily there. He quickly stripped and went to bed, his hands behind his head, his brain refusing to stop his train of thoughts so he could get some quality sleep.

As soon as Emily left Aaron's office, the anger she was feeling coursing through her started lifting and suddenly her heart felt like it was breaking into tiny pieces. She was not expecting tonight to end like that. They were in a great place as of late even if they were struggling to find the perfect place for them. She was trying to keep an open mind but every time he showed her a place, she always found something about it that wasn't what she wanted and he had been patient with her every single time. It made her wonder if she was being unreasonable for shutting down all of his ideas. She sighed as she entered her place. It felt too quiet without her and Aaron's banter so she decided that she was just going to sleep but as she slipped under the covers and turned to her side, she missed Aaron's arms around her and she would spend one of her worst nights in a long time without him.

Aaron had slept like crap and slipped into a shower, hoping to at least look presentable for work. He had spent part of the night thinking of a way to win Emily over again and he had come up empty. The only think he could think of was to find them the perfect place and surprise her with it but his train of thought was interrupted by his phone ringing.

"Aaron Shore." He said into it as he raised the left side of his suspenders. "Yeah, I'll be right in." So much for brainstorming original groveling ideas. Luck happened to be on his side though as he stopped at a red light. Traffic was light and there wasn't a lot of people on foot and his eyes roamed the corner, finally falling a bench with an add on it, for a realtor. If they didn't have time to look for something great, he could pay someone to look for them, with the criteria they both wanted. "Finally." He smiled to himself as the light turned green.

Emily turned most of the night, unable to find a comfortable position to be in without Aaron's presence next to her. Her alarm made her eyes bleed and she slipped into the shower to try to get her thoughts in order before she had to into work, the White House giving them no time to rest. She stayed under the mist longer than she normally would and her mind kept going to Aaron. First thing on her agenda for today would be to go talk to him, not wanting to put a fight like that get between them. She wrapped a towel around her waist and ran her fingers through her damp hair as she walked into the kitchen to start the coffee machine. She changed into a pair of navy blue pants and her white sleeveless top, putting her hair is an up-do, her eyes landing on Aaron's laptop that was still sitting on her couch where he had left it a couple of nights prior. She took a few minutes to herself and she sat down, taking it in her lap and opening the top lapel. The screen instantly opened to the last website he had been checking but she wasn't ready for what was waiting for her. Clearly he had pressed on a listing before he had made it to her, trying to sweet talk her into moving into one of their apartments. She browsed through the pictures and each one made her heart leap a bit so she bookmarked it and took the laptop with her, wanting to show Aaron as soon as possible. She put the coffee in a go cup and along with the laptop and her own folio, left for the White House, a sudden giddiness to her step.

She walked in quickly and with only one thing in mind, get to Aaron's office before either of them could be call to take care of a crisis. The halls were already full and she cursed the world for it.

"What has you in such a hurry?" Seth was walking shoulder to shoulder with her.

"I have to find Aaron." She simply said.

"This should be interesting." He snickered.

"Drop the cryptic Seth. What are you talking about?"

"Aaron asked his assistant to tell him as soon as you came in. I smell S.E.X. in the NSA's office." He laughed, leaving Emily rooted in her spot in the hall, her face red with embarrassment, suddenly nervous to go see Aaron. She shook off the feeling and walked the rest of the way to Aaron's office. The door was opened so she figured she'd just walk in.

"I come in peace." She leaned against his door frame and smiled at him as he looked up from what he was doing.

"Hey." He smiled back at her, getting up and walking around his desk. "I'm really sorry about last night."

"I'm the one who's sorry. I shouldn't have been such a bitch about it." That made him chuckle playfully.

"You were having strong feelings about it." She walked farther in, closing the door behind her. "I had an idea this morning." He started but she stopped him, raising his laptop.

"Me first." She handed it him the piece of tech. "Just look at it and tell me what you think." He settled the laptop on his conference table and opened the top, a web page opened on a town house.

"What's this?" He looked up at her.

"I guess it was the listing you opened when you were trying to convince me to keep just one of our places." He browsed through the pictures and Emily could see the same thing in his eyes that she felt in her heart. It had a nice yard that she could see them relax in on their days off, an opened floor plan for the kitchen dining room and kitchen where she could already tell where her piano would be.

"Your piano would be perfect next to the windows." He looked up at her as their minds thought of the same thing.

"And you could have your own office space on the main floor."

"It's perfect." He pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed the number for the realtor.

"What are you doing?" He raised his finger as it rang.

"Hi, my name is Aaron Shore and I was wondering if it was a possibility to visit one of your properties? Yeah, the town house. Noon, okay, we'll be there, thank you." He hung up and went to her, puller her to him and pressing his lips to hers.

"You are insane." She laughed candidly as he released her. "What happens if there's a crisis at noon?"

"They can deal with it without us, we'll be at lunch." He knew he had to clear it with Kirkman but he wasn't going to lose his chance on this.

"And what did you want to tell me?"

"It doesn't matter now, your idea trumped mine."

"I have to go to my office now but do you want me to go see Kirkman?" She suggested.

"No I got him, I'm pretty sure there's a fire to put out on your desk already."

"Okay." She pushed herself on her toes again and kissed him before leaving his office, leaving the door open on her way out. He watched her go and headed straight for the Oval.

"So, that took a while, I assume there was some foreplay of some kind." Seth pushed Aaron's buttons but he only chuckled.

"No foreplay, yet." He looked sideways at his friend. "Neither was there groveling but she did find a house."

"Shit, when did she have time for that?"

"Apparently I pressed on the next listing when we started our first argument about one moving into the other's place and she wouldn't have any of it. We're going to check it out at noon."

"This will definitely lead to S.E.X. today." Seth turned and left in the other direction, leaving Aaron shaking his head at his friend's antics. The meeting with Kirkman went as he expected, with his blessing and hopes that it would pan out.

Aaron went to Emily's office around 11:30, not wanting to be late. "Ready to go?"

"Almost." She was moving at lightning speed to get her things in order and within five minutes, she was grabbing her purse and she was good to go. "What did you tell Kirkman for him to agree to this?" Her day was completely booked and she was already feeling the foot pain coming on.

"Nothing special. He's hoping it works for us." He guided her out of her office and the took his car to the address on the listing. When Aaron parked the car, Emily was overcome with sudden nerves.

"What if someone already made an offer? What if we don't get it?"

"How about we start by going to see it first?" He placed a reassuring hand on her knee.

"Yeah." She exhaled deeply.

"If it's meant to be ours it will be, don't worry about that." He cut the engine and the two of them met with the realtor who was already waiting for them. "Aaron Shore." He extended his hand to the realtor before he presented Emily. "And this is my girlfriend Emily Rhodes."

"It's a pleasure to meet you both. Shall we?"

"Yes." Emily's nerves now turned into excitement as they walked through the house. The realtor explained it all to them, what would stay what would leave, all the way to what side the sun came up and moved during the day and Emily fell in love with it even more now. When the tour was done, it only took a look between Emily and Aaron to know that they wanted it. "We would be interested in making an offer."

"Are you sure you don't want to take some thing to think about it? I don't have any other visits for the day."

"This was just a confirmation of what we already knew when we looked at it online."

"Perfect. Let's settle ourselves on the kitchen table." So for the next hour or so, Aaron and Emily filled and signed all the forms offered to them with an explanation on how it would go forward and the delays that were to be expected.

"Thank you for everything." Aaron shook the man's hand before Emily did the same. "We'll be waiting for your call." They parted ways and one phone call sent them back home instead of back to work. "I just have to make a call to my deputy and we're good to go." Emily settled herself in the car to make her own phone call while Aaron handled his outside and then they headed back to her place.

"I'm nervous now. How long do you think it will take?"

"Em, relax." He pulled her to him as she tried to get out of her work clothes and into a pair of jeans. "Take a few deep breaths for me."

"Sorry, I'm nervous and excited. What if it tanks? What then? We'll have to find another perfect" He stopped her rambling with his lips on hers. He pulled her flush to him as he deepened the kiss, trying to relax her more. Aaron started unbuttoning her blouse when his phone rang in his pocket. He ignored it but Emily pulled herself away and swatted his chest. "Answer that, it could be the realtor." Aaron simply laughed candidly and answer the number he didn't recognise.

"Aaron Shore." He listened to the person on the other line, Emily gawking at him expectantly, trying to hear what the voice was saying. "Thank you." And he hung up the phone, putting it back in his pocket.

"So, who was it?"

"They accepted our offer." He couldn't keep the smile from his face.

"They did what?"

"They accepted our offer." Emily was in his arms in an instant, her legs wrapped around his waist.

"We did it?"

"We did it." He echoed as her lips found his, making him lose balance, the two toppling on her bed.

"Looks like Seth was right." She chuckled as she pecked his lips. "This will lead to S.E.X." She giggled and Aaron flipped her around, placing him at the bottom as they started stripping each other of their clothes, making love in celebration of their next big milestone as a couple.

* * *

 **A/N: So I didn't want that fight to last forever so I just found a way around it, the two of them finally back in a great place and moving forward. I hope you guys liked it and please take a few seconds to review, I love reading your thoughts - Sarra**


End file.
